GODZILLA x SAILOR MOON 2: METAL WARS
by Matkaizer08
Summary: The Sequel to my first story
1. Chapter 1

GODZILLA X SAILOR MOON 2: METAL WARS

INTRO TO KAMEN MAN

(KAMEN MAN)

Michael Johnson Yamato Sloan never really wanted a whole lot in life but he always felt he could do more than what he was actually doing. Not exactly a big shot at school but never quite the school geek either, His quick to jump in nature and refusal to take things lying down which often got him into a few odd situations earned him a few uneasy stares from his fellow students, and a few scowls from some of his teachers. However unknown to him this earned him some affection from Serena Tsukino. His friends Chad and Melvin seemed the only two people who ever understood him, while his lifelong pain in the neck Darien Shields thought he was twit. But life was about to throw Mike a wild card. While cooling off in the woods after a rotten day at school, a strange space pod crashed nearby. Opening the pod he found a strange glove like device called the Hengine, and never being the brightest guy around, tried it on That's when he turned into Kamen man: potentionally the most powerful hero on Earth. With his powers he was a well known hero all over the world fighting off any threat from Alien invaders, evil Villains, and Monstrous kaiju.

PRESENT DAY

Many years later Mike had recently moved to San Francisco to enroll in Collage he enjoyed his time there. It was the last day at Collage just then Suddenly Three Monsters appear. One a Plant like creature with razor like claws his name was Death Vine, the second was an insect dinosaur hybrid with scorpion like claws he was known as Pincersaurus and the last monster that had appeared was Reptilian in nature it had Wing flaps under his arms Glidra had made himself known. The terrible trio had started to attack the campus. Mike had decided to handle this dilemma.

MIKE SLOAN: A hero's work is never done I Guess

Mike then whips out his a strange glove like device called the Hengine.

MIKE SLOAN: It's HERO TIME! HENSHIN!

With a bright flash mike becomes Kamen Man a Tall Muscular Super Hero with long Jet black hair a blue uniform with dark blue gloves and boots, and a Long Cape Dark Blue Cape with red on the inside. As he finished his transformation Kamen Man then flies over at Glidra who was about to eat one of the students. Kamen Man grabs the student just in time before Glidra could take a bite out of him, and then sets him down safely.

STUDENT: Thank You Kamen Man!

Kamen Man then turns his attention to Glidra.

KAMEN MAN: Not so fast you Roland Emmeric reject!

Glidra Turns around and snarls angrily at Kamen Man. Just then Pincersaurus and Death Vine join their ally in trying to attack the Hero. Pincersaurus then charges like a mad Bull strait at Kamen Man. He then pulls up a nearby street light and hits him with afterward s he goes after the other two monster while unknowingly he tosses the uprooted street light smashing someone Car.

KAMEN MAN: let's see how you like this!

Kamen Man then does his Hyakuretsu ken assault on both Death Vine and Glidra beating the living hell out of both monsters! And causing numerous amounts of property damage in the process!

KAMEN MAN: well my work hears is done.

MAN 1: Not so fast!

KAMEN MAN: Many of the people that were worked in the area were not happy about the damage.

MAN 1: you wreaked my car!

MAN 2: destroyed my restaurant!

MAN 3: You demolished the College Library

KAMEN MAN (nervously): Well (sweating) I uh-uh-uh-uh-uh WHAT THAT'S OVER THERE!

The angry mob then looks into the direction to where Kamen Man was pointing. While they were looking Kamen Man left the area quick fast and in a hurry!

After wards Kamen Man changed back into Mike while no one was looking.

MIKE: man that was close.

After his graduation Mike decided to take a vacation to Tokyo Japan by ship. While on the boat Mike had gotten the Surprise of his life when he saw Two Giant Dinosaurs swim passed the Boat One a Full grown male the other just a baby!

MIKE SLOAN: Whoa! What the hell was that!

However he would not be the only one getting a big surprise.

HONOLULU, HAWAII

In Over in Hawaii Two beautiful Girls were relaxing in their hotel room one was tall and had blond hair while the other was not as tall with ocean green Hair. They are known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune but they go by their names Amara and Michelle. They were watching the news when something had caught Michelle's attention

MICHELLE: Amara Look at this!

ANNOUCER 1: Hello everyone and welcome to Daiei news I am Richard Nakajima

ANNOUCER 2: And I'm Joe Satsuma

ANNOUCER 1: Our top story today Giant Monster attacks in Japan. There had been several Monsters attacking Tokyo just 3 weeks ago one of these creatures had resembled a Godzilla similar to the beast of 1954.

ANNOUCER 2: and some more news that Godzilla with the help of a Giant Sailor Moon had fought off most of the other monsters Godzilla and the Giant Sailor Moon had both disappeared.

AMARA: What the Hell!

MICHELLE: Giant Sailor Moon!

Amara and Michelle were shocked beyond belief when they saw the inner senshi at 30 stories tall! Shaking hands with Godzilla! And fighting a 3 headed dragon!

AMARA: Something doesn't seem right. We better go check this out

MICHELLE: And I was just about to enjoy myself

Amara and Michelle get their stuff packed and then try to catch the next flight to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

GODZILLA

CH1: NEW PLANS

EARTH (3 weeks ago)

Back at Mt. Fuji, Gigan's lifeless body who survived the destruction eyes lighting up with life. He slowly arose from the ground he then trudged himself around the battlefield he was alone. Then suddenly a voice was whispering to him.

BALTAN: Gigan, Gigan I know your still alive.

Gigan knew it was his master Baltan seijin calling to him.

BALTAN: Gigan grab Ghidorah's head and come to me, come to me Gigan. We will avenge your brother.

Gigan obeyed as he walked over to the severed head of King Ghidorah he then grabs it and begins to fly off in to space.

BALTAN: well win some lose some WIN SOMEMORE!

Gigan then lands on the Moon with Ghidorah's head in his call

BALTAN: I was wondering when you were going to arrive I guess I better make a quick call.

Baltan goes on his communicator. Calls PLANET X!

Just then a Xillian along with a golden haired woman were snuggling in bed.

BALTAN: Ahem Xemos I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

XEMOS: What the hell Baltan! I'm Kind of busy hear!

MIMETE: Xemos honey who's that?

XEMOS: Nobody babe just an old friend off mine.

BALTAN: Yeah listen I'm going to need your help with a few things (Baltan Laugh).

XEMOS: Alright you want me to send you a ride?

BALTAN: No Thanks I have my own.

Baltan then Hops on Gigan's back and then the two head on to planet X.

PLANET X

A Mysterious planet located in the umbra of Jupiter, home to the Ruthless race aliens called Xiliens. Cold, calculating, and deadly, the inhabitants of Planet X were a duplicitous alien race located on a nearby celestial body. Their leader was an evil black hearted dictator who ruled with an Iron Fist his name is Xemos III. Xemos was standing out on the balcony of his bed chamber waiting for Baltan to show up. Just then women wearing a very revealing black short skirt gown with see through sheer yellow sleeves she had blond hair and bronze yellow eyes. Her name was Mimete she had just recently escaped her prison with help from Xemos her boyfriend. It was as one would put it a dark form of love.

MIMETE (seductively): Xemos come back to bed baby.

XEMOS: In a minute Babe I have some Business to take care off.

MIMETE: But I'm so lonely please?

XEMOS: Alright Keep that bed sexy and I'll be right their.

Xemos then smacks Mimete's back side walk she walks by.

MIMETE: and I'll be waiting big boy.

Just then Gigan along with Baltan on his Shoulder had just landed on Planet X

BALTAN: Hey Xemos! Where the Hell are ya!

XEMOS: What the hell? Baltan what keep you? And What the Hell are you riding on?

Baltan then jumps down off of the bruised Cyborg on to Xemos' balcony

BALTAN: Let me introduce you and your peace of ass over their too Gigan.

MIMETE (Angrily): Screw you bug boy!

BALTAN: Isn't that why you have Xemos here?

Mimete then Flips off Baltan. Xemos then notices King Ghidorah's Head in one off Gigan's claws

XEMOS: Say Baltan what is that thing in Gigan's Hook?

BALTAN: That is the Head of the King of Terror himself.

MIMETE: What! That's King Ghidorah!

BALTAN: What's left of him anyway?

XEMOS: Monster Zero!

BALTAN & MIMETE: Monster Zero?

XEMOS: On our planet everything is numbered here thus Ghidorah is called Monster Zero

BALTAN: O…Kay.

MIMETE: What the hell happened to those two anyway?

BALTAN: They both got their titanic asses kicked by a little blonde bitch named Sailor Moon along with a mutant Dinosaur called Godzilla!

Xemos and Mimete were both shocked to hear who caused Gigan's beating and Ghidorah's demise

MIMETE: Grrrr! Those Sailor Brats are involved!

BALTAN: let me guess they embarrassed you too and defeated you in battle too?

MIMETE: How do you know?

BALTAN: I used to work with Queen Beryl around that time and she told me about them. But that bitch is dead so she isn't my problem anymore.

MIMETE: But who is this Godzilla creature you mention?

XEMOS: Monster Zero 1.

BALTAN: Don't tell me you fought with Godzilla before right?

XEMOS: Not me My Grandfather Xemos the first had the unfortunate run-in with him.

BALTAN: Really?

XEMOS: Many years ago in the mid 1960s my Grandfather Xemos the first had made their way to earth to take it over and enslave all life on the planet. He had sent several Capture ships all over the world to catch any creatures that deemed valuable. But theirs one thing we had not counted on.

MIMETE: What's that?

XEMOS: Monsters! Many of our people were killed by them in Japan Monster Zero 1, Monster Zero 2 & Monster Zero 3 defeated us you may know them as Godzilla, Rodan, & Anguirus.

Xemos shows them the images of the three Monsters.

BALTAN: looks like a prehistoric Petting Zoo here.

XEMOS: That's not the worst of it! Some ships that went to the Island of Uzal were destroyed by another beast a Giant Dinosaur Monster Zero 4 code named Gomora.

BALTAN: Must you number everything?

XEMOS: It's our way. There were ships that went Over by the Island of the Skull to capture some of the Dinosaurs from their but the ships were destroyed by not one but two monsters. A giant Gorilla called Kong and A Big blue T Rex dubbed Gorosaurus. But luckily we have mange to capture quite a bunch of them and destroyed the island

BALTAN (mockingly): The ape must be Monster Zero 5 and the Rex is Monster Zero 6

XEMOS: Don't be a wise ass Baltan. After wards my grandfather had gathered the data on the Monsters Godzilla, Kong, and Gomora and made these blue prints to make three unstoppable weapons to deal with them.

BALTAN: perhaps we could join forces?

XEMOS: Sure.


	3. Chapter 3

GODZILLA X SAILOR MOON 2: METAL WARS

CH2: NEW BEGINNINGS

EARTH, TOKYO

Tokyo, one of Japan's largest cities full of hustle and bustle all over though still in the process of mending the damages that were caused by the fight between the Sailor Scouts, space monsters, & Godzilla. Claw marks were in the buildings, cars were either flipped over or crushed underfoot, Tanks and Maser cannons were salvaged, and there were even some cement trucks that were filling in foot prints made by either Godzilla or one of the Scouts. Tokyo was in a slow process of get back to normal.

LITA'S APARTMENT

It was 8:05 in the morning and Sailor Jupiter as her civilian Identity Lita Kino was sound asleep in her bed. At the end of her bed Avan the Falcon was just getting up and was headed into the kitchen very quietly so not to wake up his friend. As he was in the kitchen Avan begun to get out a pan, a bowl, eggs, several seasonings, peppers, chives, cheese, and Mushrooms.

AVAN: Lita is going to love this

Avan had just cracked seven eggs with his talon in the bowl. Next he chops up the chives & Peppers, greats the cheese, & seasons the eggs at a quick pace. Afterwards he then pours the eggs in the pan and proceeds to cook them. Avan then adds the cheese, mushrooms, chives & Peppers to the eggs. The smell of Avan's cooking had just caught Lita's attention as she wakes up.

LITA: Mmm something smells so good.

Lita then walks in the kitchen only to see Avan finishing up the Omelet that he made for her.

AVAN: Ah Lita Good morning I trust you slept well?

LITA: Yeah what are you cooking Avan?

AVAN: You're Breakfast.

LITA: Aw Avan you didn't have to do that.

AVAN: You let me stay with you it is the least I could do.

Lita then sits down and proceeds to eat her Omelet.

AVAN: Well what do you think?

Lita's face turns a little red as she starts panting

LITA: It tastes good but it a little spicy!

AVAN: Oh that I added some Mt. Mihara Peppers to it.

LITA: GGAAACKK!

Lita then starts spraying fire from her mouth just like Godzilla she then rushes to the fridge and drinks some of the milk in there.

AVAN: Lita are you ok?

LITA: Uh…. Yeah. Next time go easy on the peppers.

AVAN (nervously): Sorry about that.

LITA: It's Ok.

AVAN: Say Lita Let me show you something I've been working on.

LITA: Ok what is it?

Avan then shows Lita the things he had been making. The first was two Dagger like weapons.

LITA: What are those?

AVAN: these are Lunar Blades for your friend Serena.

LITA: Uh Avan I don't think that she needs something like that.

AVAN: Yeah she does after what Luna told me. Think about it Mars is A Pyromaniac; Mercury is the Understudy of Mr. Bubbles; Venus has a Laser; you're a big Bug zapper and the two other scouts that you told me about have energy bombs. Even Rini has a projectile weapon. Those Big ass Scepters that she had before can be useful for knocking the hell out of somebody but she never does that. So that is why I made these for her. And don't worry I'll show her how to use them properly.

LITA: I hope so. What else you got?

AVAN: I did some fine tuning on the broaches that made you guys Grow before I even made three more of them.

LITA: Why three?

AVAN: One of them is for Rini while the other two are for the two scouts you told me about.

LITA: I don't think Darian's going to be happy about Rini becoming a Giant.

AVAN: That's why I'm doing it to get underneath his skin.

LITA: O…Kay moving on.

AVAN: Oh yeah these I made just recently they are just like the ear communicators you guys had but there is a differences.

LITA: What that?

AVAN: It can make any form of animal language understandable to humans!

LITA: No Way!

AVAN: I am such a Genius.


	4. Chapter 4

GODZILLA

CH3: FAMILIAR FACES/AN OLD LEGEND

EARTH, SHINJUKU

Mike had finally made it to his mother's place of birth Japan he was busy walking around The Shinjuku District enjoying the city skyline. Just then when he wasn't looking he stumbles into a large hole near the Sidewalk.

MIKE: Uh...What the! Where this hole come from!

Just then a construction worker came to see what was the matter only to find Mike in the hole.

CONSTURCTION WORKER: Hey you down there! Are you alright?

MIKE: Yeah I just feel in this hole ya think you could help me out?

CONSTURCTION WORKER: Sure but this isn't a hole you just fallen in.

The construction worker then helps mike out of the so called hole.

MIKE: Thanks by the way what do you mean this isn't a hole?

CONSTURCTION WORKER: Take a look for yourself.

Mike then gets a better look at what he just fell in only to see that this was not a hole at all but Godzilla's footprint!

MIKE: what the hell! It's a footprint!

CONSTURCTION WORKER: That's right.

MIKE: Do you know what made this?

CONSTURCTION WORKER: Not what who.

MIKE: Ok buddy! What's the big secret!

CONSTURCTION WORKER: The big secret is...Godzilla.

MIKE: Godzilla? You mean the 30 stories tall radioactive daikaiju Godzilla!

CONSTURCTION WORKER: The one and the same.

MIKE: When did he show up?

CONSTURCTION WORKER: I guess you're from out of town.

MIKE: Yeah.

CONSTURCTION WORKER: This happened about a few weeks ago Godzilla was fighting some weird giant creatures as well as Giant Sailor Scouts.

MIKE: Giant Sailor Scouts?

CONSTURCTION WORKER: That's right Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, & Sailor Venus somehow grew as big as Godzilla and fought with him in this city.

MIKE: Well that is weird.

Just then a Japanese boy called out to him. The boy was short in comparison to Mike, he had unruly hair, was wearing a white batten up shirt underneath his blue vest. The boy wore a large pair of glasses his name was Melvin.

MELVIN: Hey Mike!

MIKE: Holy crap! Melvin is that you!

MELVIN: yeah long time no see! How you been?

MIKE: I've been great man it has really been a long time.

MELVIN: I know so what are you doing here?

MIKE: I'm actually on vacation out here say you want to go and see Chad?

MELVIN: sure he's going to be surprised to see you.

Just as the two old friends had walked off, Michelle and Amara had just arrived in The Shinjuku District to see all of the construction going on in the city.

AMARA: the city really has been totaled.

MICHELLE: that's not the half of it take a look at this.

Michelle then shows Amara a Magazine article with pictures of the Godzilla Shaking hands with Sailor Moon, Minilla and Godzilla swimming in Tokyo bay, & Sailor Jupiter Giving Godzilla a kiss on his cheek.

AMARA: something is very wrong here.

MICHELLE: We better go find the scouts.

Michelle and Amara had just gone on their way to find the scouts.

EARTH, HIKAWA SHRINE

While Chad, Andrew & Darian were helping Rei's Grandpa out at the Shrine Serena, Rei, Mina, & Rini goofed off as usual Ami was curled up with a good book, the cats Luna Artemis and Diana where sitting on the steps of the Shrine. Rini and Serena were busy fight over the last brownie.

SERENA: Rini It's mine!

RINI: No it's mine!

SERENA: MINE!

RINI: Like you need any more sweets Meatball Head!

SERENA: You little brat!

While the two were fighting Lita had just arrived along with Avan who swooped in and snatched the Brownie away and ate it for himself.

SERENA & RINI: HEY!

AVAN: what it was the only way to get you two to shut up.

Serena and Rini had then stuck their tongues out at Avan.

LITA: hey guys sorry were late.

AMY: Hey Lita.

MINA: How it going with you

AVAN: Were all right here.

Just then the scouts and the cats just notice Avan wearing a strange Gold coiler that had the Jupiter symbol around his neck. Serena as well as Mina, Amy, Rei, Rini, Artemis, Luna, and Darian began to laugh at Avan.

AVAN (irritated): Whats so funny?

ARTEMIS (laughing): What in the world are you wearing?

AVAN: It's a new Coiler I had made for myself.

AMY (nervously): Uh….. It looks nice Avan

SERENA (laughs): You look ridiculous

AVAN: So says the girl with the Bad hair style.

DARIAN: You look like you belong on never land Ranch

Avan then looks at Darian in his pink polo shirt

AVAN: And judging by that pink shirt you got on you look like you have been you girlfriend's wardrobe Again. Now I see where Rini gets the pink sugar from.

As everybody but Darian laughed at Avan's joke Rei's Grandpa comes out and calls everyone in.

GRANDPA: Rei! Everybody come on inside I have something to show you.

As everyone comes inside the shrine Rei's Grandpa then shows everyone an old scrolled

REI: Grandpa what's that?

GRANDPA: Rei your Grandmother wanted me to show you this when you got older it is a scroll of the Azumi family.

MINA: Azumi Family?

SERENA: what's that?

GRANDPA: it's an old dynasty that has existed for thousands of years

AMY: incredible.

REI: So Grandma was…

GRANDPA: a member of the Azumi Family.

LITA: so that means you're through her your part of the Azumi Family too.

Rei's Grandpa then opens up the scroll to reveal a Lion like creature on it.

ANDREW: Say what's that

CHAD: It looks like a lion.

MINA: More like an angry Chihuahua.

GRANDPA: He is the Guardian of the Azumi his name is King Caesar.

EVERYONE: King Caesar?

GRANDPA: Yes he was the great beasts who save the Azumi from the Cobra God called Axor.

Everyone was surprised to learn that Axor one of the Monsters that fought with and lost to Godzilla had also fought with King Caesar as well.

AMY: Axor!

SERENA: he was one of the monsters that fought with Godzilla.

LITA: That's right Avan told us about that.

CHAD: So where is this Caesar dude now?

GRANDPA: No one knows where he is now. But he can only be awoken by the song from a direct descendant of the Azumi.

Rei's Grandpa then pulls out a smaller scroll and hands it to Rei

GRANDPA: this is the song to awaken King Caesar when the time comes.

Back outside the shrine everyone was amazed at what was going on.

REI: This is all too weird.

LITA: Tell me about

SERENA: Say Rei I was wondering sense you and King Caesar a part of the same family does that make you two related?

REI: I guess?

AVAN: Yeah I see the Family resemblance.

REI: Shut Up Avan!


	5. Chapter 5

GODZILLA

CH4: XILIEN MONSTER ARMY!

PLANET X, THE XILIEN PALACE

Baltan, Xemos, & Mimete were walking along the hallway threw Xemos' palace. While walking they entered an elevator that led them down hundreds of floor below the planet's surface. Above the planet's surface Xemos' soldiers were trying to get a wounded Gigan along with Ghidorah's head down to where the evil trio was going.

BALTAN: Xemos were the hell are we going?

MIMETE: This is taking forever!

XEMOS: would you two be patient were almost there!

The Elevator had just stopped they had arrived to their destination.

XEMOS: well we're here.

BALTAN: Where is "here"?

When they exited the elevator, they had entered an enormous base about 90 kilometers long, 100 kilometers wide, and 3 miles high. As the trio walked they saw numerous Xilien aircraft, as well as soldiers and Scientists in the area.

XEMOS: welcome to my war room.

MIMETE: Whoa!

BALTAN: Impressive Xemos.

XEMOS: This is nothing wait until you see the monsters I have.

BALTAN: Ah our new Monster Army, Yes.

MIMETE: This will be interesting

Xemos led Baltan and Mimete further into the Xilien war room as they walked; they heard numerous growls and Howls.

XEMOS: (chuckles) it must be feeding time.

BALTAN: This I got to see.

The Trio then walks through a hallway with large cubic containers, each at least the size of a large building and had only one window. Baltan, Xemos, & Mimete had just approached the nearest one and looked inside to see it was filled with water.

XEMOS: Say hello to Ebirah.

Baltan and Mimete were looking around the tank but they didn't see anything but bones of dead animals at the bottom of the tank.

BALTAN: Xemos there's nothing in here.

MIMETE: Yeah where is Ebi….

Before Mimete could finish a huge red monster slammed against the window it had two large claws, six legs carrying its body, several jagged spines on its back, and a long tail. The beast let out an ear-piercing screech.

BALTAN: SON OF A!

MIMETE: What the hell!

XEMOS: Sorry for the scare. Ebirah is a playful sucker.

BALTAN: PLAYFUL! That big red bastard tried to kill us!

XEMOS: He plays ruff

BALTAN: I can see that what his back story?

XEMOS: I found him terrorizing some locals in Tahiti. He's 55 meters tall, 65 meters in length, and 19,000 tons. He's armed with a strong exoskeleton, huge claws that can crush steel and swim 50 knots.

BALTAN: That's nothing we've got a whole lot more.

The 3 boarded a large hovercraft, since walking would have taken forever. Xemos told them about the monsters they saw. They went to the next container this one was also filled with water though not as much as Ebirah's tank, and the beast in there was much uglier than Ebirah. It walked on two long legs, had a mouth that opened up like a flower and it had four tentacles.

MIMETE: Now that's a face not even a mother could love.

XEMOS: Crustaceous Rex is an interesting creature one of two that I stole from Cameron Winter.

BALTAN: you jacked old four eyes too huh.

XEMOS: Yes. This beast is 70 meters and 35,000 tons he can regurgitate Tar from his mouth, can borrow underground, his tentacles make him a fierce grappler and his exoskeleton is stronger than Ebirah's.

BALTAN: Interesting but what else you got.

They moved on to the next monster. This one had a Tyrannosaurus like appearance with long arms, a row of spikes along its back and had a killing claw on its two feet. It was crimson red in color.

XEMOS: This bitch here is name Gaw. She 65 meters and 20,000 tons. Incredible strength and durability she is suppose to be a matriarch of sorts.

MIMETE: Matriarch?

BALTAN: Matriarch to whom?

Just then 20 Tyrannosaurs and a Spinosaurus they were a bit smaller than Gaw the Tyrannosaurs were 59 meters while the Spinosaurus was 63 meters.

XEMOS: The Vastatosaurus Rex the deadly descendant of the Tyrannosaurus rex their jaws can excess up to 100,000 psi bite force, despite their size, they can turn on a surprising burst of speed for short periods, often achieving speeds of 50 mph, Narrow, short rib cages and a large gap between the ribs and hips allow V. rexes surprising flexibility for animals of their size.

BALTAN: Incredible.

MIMETE: But what is that thing with them.

Mimete was pointing to the Spinosaurus it had a reddish orange skin with black strips on its body, and a large fin on its back. It donned a much longer snout and long arms with three claws.

XEMOS: That is Spino he is the seconded in commanded in Gaw's clan. They were all captured from Faro Island the same place were Kong and Gorosaurus lived on. Before I whipped it off the face of the earth I had gotten some info on Gaw from an old shaman. He said that Gaw was once the rule of this Island until Kong overthrew her and took over.

BALTAN: so you have captured some of Skull Island's most deadly killers and added them to your army.

XEMOS: That's right now let's move on.

As the 3 departed, the rough Faro Islanders continued to watch them as if to make sure they didn't enter their territory.

BALTAN: These two look formidable.

XEMOS: the red dragon beast is Melba he is 66 meters and 30,000 tons. He can fire beams of yellow missile-strength energy from each of his eyes, has Club like feet to knock out enemies and can fly at mach one.

MIMETE: who is that with Melba?

BALTAN: Unbelievable! That's a…..

Baltan was pointing to the other monster next to Melba it was 67 meters tall weighted 40,000 tons. Its lower body and arms were blue with white spots all over. Its upper body and neck was stone grey with a red face and white eyes. The beast then Cracked its knuckles and snarled.

XEMOS: Yes Baltan that is Golza a Golzasaurus.

BALTAN: where did you find that? I though they all died out.

XEMOS: They did but I found him and Melba on the Island of Uzal the same place where I found Gomora. He has a powerful beam from his forehead, claws that could rip another monster into pieces and he could absorb fire attacks into his chest to make him stronger.

As they moved on to the next container they noticed that it was full of webs and cocoons of dead Xiliens.

BALTAN: I have a strong feeling on what type of monster is in there

MIMETE (nervously): Uh Xemos can we just move on to the next monster please?

XEMOS (sarcastically): What's wrong baby scared?

Just then a Giant Spider had just sprung forth hissing wildly. Scaring Mimete half to Death!

MIMETE: WHAAAAAAA!

BALTAN: (Baltan Laugh)

XEMOS: That is Spiga found him in Arizona mutated from Nuclear tests. He's 60 meters long 23,000 tons can shot a very powerful web, poisons bite If his venom gets in your bloodstream you're done for.

MIMETE: OK FINE CAN WE GO NOW!  
>Baltan, Xemos, &amp; Mimete then continued their tour of monsters when they heard a chorus of screaming roars In the distance.<p>

BALTAN: what the hell is that!

XEMOS: the lowest of the low in the monster kingdom.

When they got to the container, they saw that it was far bigger than any other container in the room. Inside were 19 Giant Condors 18 of them were 25 meters while the biggest one was 40 meters.

XEMOS: here we have the Ookondoru They eat anything they can and they are not picky about what or who they eat. I gave them a special growth serum to make them this size.

BALTAN: Looks like it did wonders for them.

MIMETE: It did wonders for me as well.

BALTAN: What?

Just then Three of the Ookondoru flew toward the trio and screeched at them. Mimete then stepped forward.

MIMETE: you're big.

Suddenly Mimete began to grow to enormous size until she was 62 meters in height dwarfing the monster birds.

MIMETE (bellowing): BUT I'M BIGGER!

This act that Mimete had done scared the Birds away.

MIMETE: that's what I though.

BALTAN: Now I know what you mean.

XEMOS: She was my first test subject. What can I say I have a thing for tall girls.

Mimete then shrinks back down to normal and the tour continues.

They drove off to another large container. It wasn't as big as the Ookondoru but it was still very large. Through the window, they saw a thick layer of black. But it was moving! Mimete and Baltan soon realized that they were looking at thousands of 9-foot tall insects covering the glass.

XEMOS: Meganulon they have claws with the strength to rip a man apart they only fear one creature but no one knows where he is. And Back there is their queen Megaguirus.

BALTAN: Megaguirus? She doesn't look like she can do much.

XEMOS: wait until she hatches from her cocoon.

The 3 had just moved on to the next container in there were 15 Giant Mantises each was about 64 meters in height and weighted about 15,000 tons. They had an Orange red colored exoskeleton, stood on four legs and were armed with two scythe like claws.

BALTAN: Those creatures seem interesting.

XEMOS: The Kamacuras the Shinobi of the monster kingdom. Fast, fearsome and aggressive I found them in South America. Able to fly at speeds of Mach 0.7, Exoskeleton resistant to some conventional weaponry, and they are Able to shift external cells to reflect environment, an effective camouflage.

MIMETE (sarcastically): Great just what I need more bugs.

XEMOS: Oh will you relax. Let's move on.

As they continued they happen to see a large tank with three black serpent like creatures swimming around they were at least 13 meters and had red eyes.

BALTAN: say Xemos?

XEMOS: yeah.

BALTAN: What are those three black things swimming around here?

XEMOS: I have no idea I found them near the Dark Gaseous Nebula of the Orion Consolation I think they are some form of Tadpoles or something.

MIMETE: I think they look kind of cute.

XEMOS: I don't like cute in my army. Besides I have something else to show you.

Xemos then led's Baltan and Mimete to another Container which had a large Black pulsating orb of flesh.

XEMOS: this here is one of my strongest Monsters.

BALTAN: This is your strongest?

MIMETE: It looks like a Tumor

XEMOS: I call it "X" my scientists have been injecting it with some of my blood and the blood of the Ghidorah's head that your Gigan was holding.

BALTAN: Gigan is down here?

XEMOS: Yes we've been giving him an upgrade so he could go against Godzilla and the Scouts lets go Check on him shall we.

As they moved on they saw Gigan in next Container Xemos had done the job of upgrading him Gigan was now in full repair it had a new Neck brace to protect him if Godzilla decided to snap his neck again and his arms were fitted with chainsaws for each arm. Baltan was awestruck by his monsters new upgrade.

XEMOS: well what do you think?

BALTAN: Ho-Ly Crap!

MIMETE: now that's a monster.

XEMOS: If you think that good this is nothing. You remember I said I stole two of winter's experiments?

BALTAN: yes C Rex but who the other one?

XEMOS: allow me to introduce you to Cyber-Zilla.

BALTAN/MIMETE: Cyber-Zilla!

Xemos then shows them Cyber-Zilla. It had an iguana-like appearance with 3 rows of dorsal fins on its back. It had a strange helmet on its head 4 rocket launchers on its spines; around its chest was a metallic casing. Where its right arm uses to be there was a large robot arm in its place. It then let lose an eerie almost metallic roar.

BALTAN: So this is Cyber Zilla.

XEMOS: yes he actually was rampaging through New York in the 90's but was killed by the military the humans there confused him with Godzilla. Winter was studying his remains and I happened to help myself to him.

BALTAN: Killer.

XEMOS: he's 64 meters in height his powers include blue radiation-charged flames and fireballs, Razor-whip metal tail, Energy missiles that can be launched from the cannons that are equipped to the spines, Can open the chest to reflect a certain amount of radioactive energies, his robotic arm has 3 razorblade claws.

MIMETE: Sounds like the perfect killing Machine.

XEMOS: Not quite.

BALTAN: There's more?

XEMOS: oh yes let me show you some of the Mechas that I made.

Xemos then goes to the next two Containers. In them were Two Robot monsters one resembled a Giant Gorilla, the other was a strange mechanized Saurian.

XEMOS: Here are Mechanikong and Mecha Gomora.

MIMETE: Ohh!

BALTAN: Impressive.

XEMOS: Mechanikong is 59 meters armed with Bioelectrical Heart Engine: capable of either electrifying hands or emitting electricity through eyes as energy beams, Fire explosive bombs from his wrists, and can handle himself like 60,000 tons of tractor. Mecha Gomora is 65 meters tall and is equipped with dozens of missiles that it can launch from its body all at once, can fire a powerful wave of purple energy from its nasal horn. This beam can bring down opponents in a single strike while covering them in a large explosion, by channeling energy into the glowing orb on its chest, he can unleash a highly powerful Super Oscillatory Wave, capable of bringing down all but the strongest of opponents, when needed, Mecha Gomora's fists are capable of launching out of its arms. These fists are propelled by their own set of jets and remain attached to the body by chains that can stretch for extremely long distances. The hands themselves can move at such force that they can carry, lift, and push opponents with ease. Now let me show you my Mecha Scouts.

BALTAN: Mecha Scouts?

Xemos then shows his allies 5 giant robots that resemble The Sailor Scouts each one was 64 meters tall

BALTAN: Unbelievable!

XEMOS: Mecha Sailor Moon's powers include White space laser beams from eyes, rotating Hair blades, the odango shield, Small but powerful missiles from fingers, Flight with jets in her legs and jet pack, Fires a powerful white laser beam from her chest that can incinerate an entire city block. Mecha Mercury has freezing lasers for her hands, can fight underwater fly at mach 2 power beam from her chest. Mars has fire Katanas that can slice through anything and a built in flame thrower from her mouth. Jupiter is the strongest one with Fist that can conduct electric shock up to 3 million volts, Can rotate her upper body 360 degrees, Ponytail on her head is a powerful laser gun. And last but not lest Mecha Venus has to mega laser hands and Flight at Mach 3 but these robot pale in comparison to the Magnificent Machine.

BALTAN: And who would that be?

Xemos then leads them to the last hanger to show them a robot Godzilla!

BALTAN: What on earth is it?

XEMOS: MechaGodzilla.

BALTAN: MechaGodzilla?

XEMOS: 73 meters tall he can release multi colored, deadly beams of energy out of his optics, these beams can rip into extremely strong monsters with ease, Can fire an electrical charged energy Beam from his mouth that is capable of destroying entire buildings in one shot, Can Fire flames from his nostrils, 4 side cannons two on each side of his neck that can shoot out grenades, three, supercharged masers from his chest that can combine to form the Hyper Maser, a powerful burst of energy capable of inflicting massive damage, can fire paralysis missiles from his shoulders, capable of keeping even the strongest monsters down, he can also fire deadly missiles from his fingers. They also double as metal spears capable of impaling or scratching, he also has hidden machine guns in compartment in both his wrists. Six cannons protrude from his stomach, firing an onslaught of armor piercing missiles, can fire deadly missiles from his knees and feet, and has jets for flight at high speeds. But that's not all.

A bright flash then engulfs the 8 Mechas when the flash was gone the Mecha Scouts looked just like their counterparts Mecha-Gomora & Mechanikong looked like their inspirations' and MechaGodzilla mirrored Godzilla himself.

BALTAN: With these Monsters nothing can stop us!


	6. Chapter 6

GODZILLA

CH5: BITTER REUNIONS

EARTH, TOKYO  
>Mike and Melvin were on their way to the shrine to see Chad<p>

MIKE: so Melvin do you still have the communicator from years ago

MELVIN: yeah I sure do Mike.

Melvin then pulls out the small comlink that he uses to communicate with Mike when he's fighting Monsters.

MELVIN: Just like old times right Mike?

MIKE: yeah.

EARTH, HIKAWA SHRINE

Back at the Shrine the scouts, the cats, Avan, Chad, Andrew, & Darian were now relaxing after helping Rei's Grandfather with his chores.

SERENA: so what do you guys want to do today?

LITA: We could go see a Movie.

MINA: Let go shopping!

A large bead of sweat formed on Artemis' head.

ARTEMIS: oh brother.

AMY: we could go to the library.

Everyone fell backwards at what Amy had suggested.

AVAN: Swell.

AMY: I said maybe.

DARIAN: as soon as you Guys figure it out I'll be right back I left my Jacket inside

Darian then goes back into the Shrine.

RINI: I'm so bored!

CHAD: We could still go to the movies I heard they have a new Monster Movie playing.

REI: Uh Chad after what happened weeks ago I really don't want to even think about Monsters Now.

SERENA: For once I agree with you Rei.

LITA, AMY & MINA: Ditto.

CHAD (chuckles nervously): Oh right sorry.

ANDREW: Speaking of which I wonder how Godzilla and his Son are doing?

ARTEMIS: he's probably attacking another City.

SERENA: Artemis lay off him Godzilla had saved our butts.

LUNA: Not to mention He did save our Daughter Diana.

AVAN: They do have a point Fuzz butt.

REI: and we did actually attack him first

AMY: There is the old saying don't judge a book by its cover

DIANA: Godzilla really is nice daddy

ARTEMIS: well I guess you're

RINI: yeah but something was wrong with him.

LITA: what do you mean Rini?

RINI: Well when Godzilla held me and Diana in his hand we saw him crying.

SCOUTS, AVAN, LUNA & ARTEMIS: Crying!

ANDREW: Yeah that's right he was sad about something.

MINA: but what was he upset about?

LUNA: he probably misses his family.

CHAD: his family?

AMY: She may be right Godzilla is a dinosaur after all maybe the only one of his kind.

AVAN: to be alone all those years with having to fight all the time.

ARTEMIS: well it was a good thing he found his son.

SERENA: Yeah Minilla is in Good hands with Godzilla.

Just then Melvin and Mike finally arrive at the Shrine to meet up with Chad but mike then gets a good look at the blonde with the two buns in her hair.

MIKE: Whoa!

MELVIN: Hey Chad!

AVAN: who the hell are those two?

SERENA: Oh crap its Melvin.

AVAN: Melvin?

LUNA: he is the school nerd

AVAN: So he is a little pet for the teachers and a punching bag for bullies.

ARTEMIS: Bingo!

CHAD: Melvin! Mike! Is that you?

MIKE: Chad it's good to see ya again!

AMY: who's that with him?

Chad, Melvin, and Mike come up to the Shrine to introduce then to their old friend Mike.

CHAD: Everyone this is an old friend of ours. Mike Sloan.

ANDREW: Hey nice to meet you I am Andrew.

REI: My name's Rei

LITA: I'm Lita

AMY: Amy.

MINA: Mina here

RINI: Rini.

SERENA: and my names Serena.

Mike was mesmerized at the beautiful Serena.

SERENA: Mike? Mike? Hello?

AVAN: Serena allow me

Avan then scratches Mike a crossed his face to snap him out of his trance.

MIKE: YYYYOWWW! What the hell was that!

AVAN: Hey it was the only way to snap you out of it.

MIKE: what the… That pigeon it talks!

AVAN: Look you kindergarten drop out! I'm a Falcon!

MIKE: but you're talking!

AVAN: so.

ARTEMIS: Avan you're freaking him out!

MIKE: GAAAA! The cat talks too!

LUNA: Nice going.

MIKE: Ok I'm freaked out now!

Luna then walks up to Mike.

LUNA: excuse me mike is it?

MIKE: Yeah!

LUNA: Were not going to hurt you. Were all friends here.

MIKE: Ok but what about him?

Mike points at Avan.

ARTEMIS: don't worry his just a dumb animal.

AVAN (Annoyed): Hey Artemis how would you like a free flying lesson off a cliff!

LUNA: well we might as well introduce ourselves my name is Luna.

DIANA: I'm Diana.  
>ARTEMIS: I'm Artemis and you've already met Avan.<p>

AVAN: Hey lesson sorry about clawing your face earlier.

MIKE: hey that's alright I've been hurt worst.

Avan then extends his Claw to shake his hand.

SERENA: so Mike what brings you here to Tokyo?

MIKE: I'm actually on vacation here I wanted to see the sights around the city but the only sights I've seen are Giant Monster foot prints and Giant Boot prints of what people called the sailor scouts.

The scouts all had a nervous look on their faces after hearing what mike just said.

MIKE: so any way I was hoping we could all hang out while I do some sightseeing.

LITA: that sounds cool!

AMY: I agree.

MINA: That sounds like a great plan to me

CHAD: Sweet! It'll be just like old times

REI: wait there is someone else we want you to meet to he should be coming soon.

MIKE: Who is it?

To mike's surprise it was Darian!

DARIAN & MIKE: WHAT THE HELL! YOU!

MELVIN & CHAD: Uh Oh.

DARIAN: I thought all riff raff were not allowed on this sacred ground.

MIKE: Hey I'm on vacation you dick and who in the hell are you calling riff raff!

DARIAN: If the Boot fits!

The Scouts, Avan, the cats, Melvin, Chad and Andrew were all watching the two go at it.

AVAN: and I thought that today was going to be uneventful.

ARTEMIS: You could say that again.

ANDREW: This can't end well.

AMY: I agree.

SERENA: And I thought Rei and I were this bad when we argue.

MELVIN: You don't know the half of it.

RINI: Melvin you know about this?

CHAD: yeah we had known Mike for years.

REI: But how does he know Darian?

LITA: and why do they hate each other so much?

MELVIN: Mike and Darien have known each other since kindergarten and have NEVER gotten along. There feud has ranged from putting tacks on each other's chairs, replacing their milk with super glue, putting laxative in the soda.

MINA: and it looks like now they are going to kill each other.

The scouts Avan, the cats, Melvin, Chad and Andrew go over to try and stop the argument.

DARIAN: Look here if we want a some grungy Neanderthal to cause a flea infestation with us will give you a call.

MIKE: Oh yeah! Well if I wanted some well dressed homo's advice I'll ask you so piss off pretty boy!

AVAN (laughs): that's a good Mike!

DARIAN: Your asking for it you little bastard!

MIKE: You want a piece of me you pink shirt wearing Tambourine player!

DARIAN: I don't want a piece I want the whole damn thing!

Serena then goes between them.

SERENA: THAT'S ENOUGH! No more fighting!

REI: She right can't you just let it go already.

LITA: Yeah all that happen between the two of you was when you were little kids.

LUNA: you two are both grown up so act like it.

DARIAN & MIKE: He started it! I Did Not You did!

MINA: this could take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

GODZILLA

CH6: STRANGE HAPPENINGS!

EARTH, HIKAWA SHRINE

Mike and Darian Charged at each other and were about to fight. Like a football player defending for the home team Mike tackles Darian causing then both to fall on the ground.

DARIAN: YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

MIKE: SCREW YOU!

Everyone was watching as the two boys were fighting with each other.

MELVIN: This is getting way out of hand!

AVAN: My money is on Mike.

LITA: Hey guys break it up!

AMY: there's no need for you to be fighting.

CHAD: Mike! Darian! Stop already!

SERENA: Darian leave him alone.

Mike then prepares to punch Darian. Mike then lands the hit on Darian's jaw which causes him to stagger back.

MIKE: How you like that smartass!

Darian then recovers and punches Mike in the face causing him to fall backwards on the ground Darian then walks over to Mike in an attempt to give him another punch.

SERENA: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Serena then stands in the middle between Darian and Mike.

DARIAN: Serena he had it coming.

SERENA: Had what coming just because you two got into fight when you were little kids doesn't mean you could continue the senseless feud.

REI: For once I agree with Serena! Darian It doesn't give you the right to punch him out like.

DARIAN: Oh come on I can believe your taking his side mike was always acting immature.

LITA: after seeing what you just did to him you're the one who's really immature.

AMY: She right you need to learn to let go of the past.

MIKE: He has been always been beating me up and pulling pranks on me I only pulled pranks on him in defense.

MINA: Darian you should be ashamed of yourself.

DARIAN: WHAT! Mike you little snake!

SERENA: DARIAN STOP IT! Now you need to apologies Mike for knocking him out like that.

Mike then gave a smug grin at Darian knowing that the girls are taking his side.

DARIAN: Alright! Fine I'm Sorry!

MIKE: Their now was that so hard?

DARIAN (under breath): ass hole.

MIKE (under breath): Go to hell pretty boy.

SERENA: Now then that's settle Mike why don't we all take you on a tour of Tokyo.

ANDREW/CHAD/MELVIN: Awesome!

MIKE: Sure I love too.

MINA: It is the least we can do after what Darian did.

DARIAN: You're not going to let this go are you?

The Group goes on in to Tokyo for a good time

PLANET X

Back on Planet X Xemos, Baltan, Mimete were preparing the Monsters for the attack on earth.

XEMOS: Is everything all set?

X SOLDIER: Yes Xemos.

XEMOS: Good prepare the ships for the Meganulon and Megaguirus.

BALTAN: Wait? You're sending That Giant Cocoon?

MIMETE: don't you think it would be a better Idea to send down one of the other monsters?

XEMOS: just wait and see.

The Xillian ships then show up one takes the swarm of Meganulon while the other takes the Cocoon.

XEMOS: Set a course for earth! Shinjuku Tokyo.

The Ships then make their way to earth with the monsters.

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on earth the scouts, Avan, the cats, Darian, Andrew, Chad, Melvin, and Mike were all enjoying their time in Tokyo, They went to several shopping centers, a new restaurant, and a museum. Darian was a little bit pissed that Mike was hanging around Serena. After wards Avan was now showing everyone his new inventions.

SERENA: say Avan what you got there?

AVAN: just a few things I've been working on here.

Avan then shows gang the things he had been making. The first were the two Dagger like weapons.

REI: say those seem cool

MINA: you made that Avan?

AVAN: Of course Serena I made these for you.

SERENA: Wow thanks Avan.

LUNA: Are you sure it's wise to give her weapons like that?

REI: Instead of cutting the enemy she might cute herself or one of us.

SERENA (irritated): Don't tempt me Rei.

AMY: Easy you two.

MELVIN: Those look awesome

MIKE: sick

CHAD: Yeah

DARIAN: I got to say you've out done yourself Avan

ARTEMIS: why would you give Serena weapons like that?

AVAN: After what happened weeks ago she'll need all the help she can get.

EVERYONE: Good Point.

MIKE: wait a minute? What happened weeks ago?

The Scouts, Darian, Andrew, The Cats, Chad & Avan all looked at each other and then looked at Mike.

AVAN: well we might as well tell you about it.

The Scouts, Darian, Andrew, The Cats, Chad & Avan had all explained about the events with the Space Monsters, Godzilla, how they are all Sailor Scouts, how Darian is Tuxedo Mask, their origin, how they meet Avan, how the scouts became Giant Sized, and how Godzilla saved the earth from a great threat.

MIKE: Man this a lot here.

LITA: you have no Idea.

SERENA: So I hope you don't freak out or anything.

MIKE: I'm not going to freak out about that besides I have a little surprise of my own.

SCOUTS/CATS/DARIAN/ANDREW/AVAN: You do?

MIKE: A long time ago Chad, Melvin, Darian and I went to the same school. As you already know me and Prissy boy over their did not get along.

DARIAN: Keep it up and I'm going to...

SCOUTS: DARIAN!

DARIAN: Fine.

MIKE: While cooling off in the woods after a rotten day at school, a strange space pod crashed nearby. Opening the pod I found a strange glove like device called the Hengine.

Mike then pulls out the device

SERENA: whoa.

LITA: weird.

REI: Incredible.

ARTIMES: Crazy.

AVAN: That looks very familiar.

DARIAN: Strange

RINI/DIANA: Wow.

MIKE: I then tried it on that's when he turned into Kaman man: potentially the most powerful hero on Earth. Chad and Melvin were the only ones who knew about this.

CHAD: Yeah so we kept it a secret from everyone.

MELVIN: I even made this to keep him on his toes.

Melvin then pulls out a small ear radio it looked almost similar to Avan's own creation.

AMY: so you've been in the hero business as well?

MIKE: you could say that.

ANDREW: That's incredible.

LUNA: excuse me Mike I have a question?

MIKE: Yes Luna?

LUNA: Do you know where that watch came from?

MIKE: I don't know

LUNA: Did you know if it was dangerous before you tried it on?

MIKE: I don't know

LUNA: Do you know if there's anyone looking for it?

MIKE: I don't know

LUNA (sarcastically): Well...You're a straight up genius so far aren't you.

DARIAN: yep a real mouth breather.

MIKE: well its better than being a well dressed homo who throws roses!

DARIAN: YOU WANT TO GO ANOTHER ROUND!

MIKE: BRING IT!

SERENA: will you two stop it!

AVAN: yeah if you guys are going to fight we should sell tickets!

Just then a large termer had begun to shake the city a little.

SERENA: What was that!

CHAD: Oh man Godzilla's here!

DARIAN: Crap we got to hide!

REI: will you two relax Godzilla is not here.

CHAD: Are you sure?

AVAN: If that big lizard were he we would have heard him roaring.

AMY: He has a point.

Darian standing up acting all macho trying to hide the fact that he was scared.

DARIAN: Well I wasn't scared if that's what you guys are thinking.

MIKE/AVAN: HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT!

DARIAN (Panicking): WERE!

Darian then turns around quickly only to see nothing there.

MIKE: Made you look!

DARIAN: Very Funny.

Everyone was laughing at Darian's expense

EARTH, UNDERGROUND

The two Xillian ships that were holding Megaguirus and the Meganulon swarm were tunneling underground causing small quakes in the city. While down their the two UFOs had then released the Giant Insects and their queen underground to cause their destruction.

EARTH, TOKYO  
>Back on the Surface Avan was still showing his inventions two everyone.<p>

AVAN: here I did some fine tuning on the broaches that made you guys Grow before I even made three more of them.

RINI: is one of them for me?

AVAN: absolutely young lady I do not go back on my word.

DARIAN: now hold on a minute! Who said you could make Rini one of those things?

AVAN: I did so shut up pretty boy!

Avan then hands the broach over to Rini

RINI: Oh Thank You Avan.

Rini then gives the Falcon a big hug.

SERENA: Wait you said you made three more of those things right?

AVAN: yes

REI: but who are the other two for?

AVAN: those are for the other scouts Uranus and Neptune or Amara and Michelle as they are known.

MINA: I don't think they want anything to do with all this.

AVAN: you never know.

ARTEMIS: So what else you got Avan.

AVAN: these I made just recently they are just like the ear communicators you guys had but there is a differences.

AMY: what's that?

AVAN: It can make any form of animal language understandable to humans!

SERENA: what?

MINA: that's ridiculous

MELVIN: that's not logical

AMY: I have to agree with Melvin Avan.

AVAN: I'm a 3ft talking Falcon, your friends are Sailor Scouts with 3 talk cats and just a few weeks ago you girls grew 30 stories tall and faced off against Space Monsters and a Mutant Dinosaur and you are going to talk to me about logic?

ARTEMIS: he does have a good point.

RINI: so with these things here we could talk with and understand animals even monsters maybe?

AVAN: its possible Godzilla is an animal after all.

ANDREW: Now that would be very strange.

SERENA: Well Avan you've been very busy.

AVAN: well I did serve as a Soldier for your Mother's Military.

Just then two of the outer Scouts Amara and Michelle had appeared to meet the Group.

AMARA: well you lot seem to be having fun.

SERENA: Hey Amara, Hey Michelle!

MICHELLE: Hello.

REI: How have you guys been?

LITA: Yeah what brings you back hear? We thought you guys were in Hawaii.

AMARA: What brought us here was this.

Amara then shows everyone pictures of them when they are Giant size, pictures of the Space Monsters, and pictures of Godzilla himself.

SERENA: Were did you get those pictures!

MICHELLE: They're in all of the news papers and they show the damage that you and those monsters have caused.

AMARA: Godzilla was probably sent by one of our enemies to attack the country.

AMY: That's not true!

MINA: Yeah those space monsters were sent by Queen Beryl and her ally Baltan.

LITA: Godzilla came here to help us fight them!

DARIAN: Not to mention that he saved our lives.

SERENA: And besides how else were we suppose to fight those monsters off?

REI: they were far too powerful for us to take on.

MICHELLE: but how did you get big in the first place?

AVAN: I believe I can explain that.

Avan then steps forth and makes him self known

AMARA: Who are you?

AVAN: The name is Avan and I am the one that caused this scouts their size increase.

Avan then presents the two broaches to Amara and Michelle

AMARA: those little things here made you guys grow?

CHAD: Yeah they really work.

Avan then hands them two new ear communicators.

AVAN: here when the time comes you'll know when to use them.

TOKYO, SHINJUKU

Just out side of Shinjuku three teens were shooting dice in a near by ally, unaware of a primal killer watching them.

TEEN 1: Come on shoot!

TEEN 2: seven!

TEEN 3: What no way!

TEEN 2: Yes way, pay up!

Just then the 3 a loud clicking sound.

TEEN 2: what was that?

TEEN 1: It's coming from over there.

TEEN 3: let's go check it out.

As the 3 teens went in to get a closer look a giant Meganulon jumps out of the shadows and attacks and kills the teens. Near by a Policeman herd all of the noise and then makes him first and last mistake.

COP: hey what's going on!

The Meganulon then attacks the Cop and kills him.


	8. Chapter 8

GODZILLA

CH7: BUG OUT!

EARTH, TOKYO

Further from where the scouts, the cats, Avan, Mike, and the Guys were at a huge earthquake a begun to cause a panic! Cars were crashing in to each other; a Nearby Building had just collapsed, and now the Ground began to crack and open right up! Everyone had gathered around to see what was going on. As soon as they got close a swarm of Meganulon had begun to crawl out of the ground and attack their prey.

SHINJUKU

Not far from where the Meganulon had just surfaced the scouts, Avan, The cats, and the guys had just the massive quake as well.

SERENA: Gahh! What was that!

CHAD: It felt like another Quake!

AMY: Only this one is much bigger!

DIANA: Daddy I'm scared!

ARTEMIS: Don't worry Diana stay close.

LUNA: Does anybody know what is causing all of this?

MELVIN: No Idea!

MIKE: and thought the Earthquakes back where I live were bad!

AMARA: Something doesn't feel right.

Just nearby they heard a Radio announcement.

ANNOUCER: This just in shortly after a large Earthquake the streets had just spilt open only to reveal a swarm of giant Dragonfly larva that had just crawled up from underground and stared to terrorize everyone around.

REI: Giant Dragonfly Larva!

LITA: Great just what we need "More Bugs"

DARIAN: What are those things?

AMY/MELVIN/AVAN: Meganulon!

MIKE/CHAD: Mega-who now?

AMY: Meganulon, Prehistoric Dragonfly nymphs

MELVIN: They were at least 6 to 7 feet they live in huge colonies

AVAN: And they were not afraid of who or what they hunted

MICHELLE: well we aren't going to accomplish anything if we just stand here let's go!

EVERYONE: Right!

The gang had gone and made their way to were the Meganulon attack!

TOKYO HARBOR, FISH CANNERY

Just outside of a Fish cannery at Tokyo harbor there was some worker that saw the water bubbling nearby. This had then caused him to alert everyone about this.

WORKER 1: Boss! Boss! Come over here and look at this!

BOSS: what's going on here?

WORKER 2: What the hell is that!

That question was soon answered. A monster suddenly surfaced from the sea; it had Dark green Scales all over its body, short stubby dorsal plates on it back, & Blazing orange eyes the beast was only about 27 meters in height, but its familiar appearance had caused a panic among the humans.

BOSS: HOLY CRAP!

WORKER 1: IT'S A MONSTER!

WORKER 2: GOJIRA! IT'S GOJIRA!

WORKER 3: what do you think we should do?

BOSS: what do you think? Run you dumbass!

As the entire work force ran away from the young creature as they were only half right. Yes he was a Godzilla but not the Godzilla. It was his son Minilla. Minilla had left his home to search for some friends to play with. Minilla then caught the scent of fish as he look around only to see a large pile of fish right in front of him, he was very hungry and was more than happy to eat. Shortly after eating Minilla then ventured further in Tokyo to find someone to play with.

EARTH, TOKYO

The Scouts, along with Avan, the cats, Melvin, Andrew, Chad, Mike, & Darian had just arrive at the scene were the Meganulon were attacking.

MIKE: this is horrible!

REI: Those bugs look ugly in person.

AMARA: Their eating everybody!  
>MICHELLE: We have to stop them!<p>

AVAN: scouts you know what to do!

SCOUTS: Right!

SERENA/RINI: Moon prism Power!

AMY: Mercury Power!

REI: Mars Power!

LITA: Jupiter power!

MINA: Venus Power!

AMARA: Uranus Star Power!

MICHELLE: Neptune Star Power!

Within a couple minutes, the girls were completely transformed into their sailor scout outfits and were ready to fight. Afterwards Avan began to give the Scout the new communicators as well as handing them to Andrew, Chad, Melvin, Darian, & Mike.

AVAN: You guys might need these.

SAILOR JUPITER: Thanks

DARIAN: don't forget about me.

A bright light surrounded Darian and within he was now Tuxedo Mask.

TUXEDO MASK: What do you think of that Mike?

MIKE: Oh Please let me show you what a real hero looks like. It's HERO TIME. HENSHIN!

With a bright flash mike becomes Kamen Man a Tall Muscular Super Hero with long Jet black hair a blue uniform with dark blue gloves and boots, and a Long Cape Dark Blue Cape with red on the inside. The scouts were all gazing at Kamen Man's muscular figure he was slightly taller than Tuxedo Mask and was more physically than he was.

SAILOR MOON/ SAILOR MARS: SOOOO HOOOOT  
>TUXEDO MASK: GRRRRRRR!<p>

SAILOR VENUS: Major Hunkster!

LUNA/ARTEMIS: Oh Brother.

SAILOR JUPITER: He looks like my old boyfriend.

AVAN: I guess Godzilla looks like your old boyfriend to since you gave him a kiss last time.

SAILOR JUPITER: SHUT UP AVAN!

SAILOR MINI MOON: he looks a lot better than Darian.

DIANA: Way Better.

TUXEDO MASK: Oh come on!

AVAN (angry): CAN YOU BROADS FOCUS FOR ONE MINUTE! THERE ARE GIANT BUGS RASING HELL OVER HERE!

SAILOR URANUS: This is so embarrassing.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Tell me about.

AVAN: Luna, Artemis do they do this every time when there's a Guy.

ARTEMIS: Avan I could tell you stories

LUNA: No time! Scouts you must stop the Meganulon from causing more damage!

SCOUTS: Right!

The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Kamen Man all charged after the Meganulon.

AVAN (on earpiece): Sailor Moon to use your Lunar Dagger just say "Moon Dagger Strike"

SAILOR MOON: Got it "Moon Dagger Strike!"

The Dagger's in Sailor Moon's Hands begun to glow bright as she charges at one of the Meganulon and cuts it right in half!

SAILOR MOON: Whoa!

SAILOR JUPITER: Unreal!

SAILOR MARS: Incredible!

SAILOR VENUS: that cut through that bug like a hoot knife through Butter!

SAILOR URANUS: Impressive.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: were not done yet!

30 more of the Meganulon came rushing for the hero's

SAILOR MARS: Mars Fire Soul!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Bubbles Blast!

SAILOR JUPITER: Supreme Thunder Crash!

All 3 of the scout's attacks had whipped out most of the monster bugs. One of the bugs jumps up and landed right on top of Sailor Jupiter!

MEGANULON: FOOOOOD!

The scouts were shocked at what had just happened. The Meganulon had just spoken!

SAILOR MOON: did that bug just speak!

SAILOR MARS: That Bug just spoke!

SAILOR MERCURY: I don't believe it! Avan's invention works

CHAD/MELVIN/TUX/ANDREW/KAMEN MAN: HOLY CRAP!

SAILOR VENUS: Hang on Jupiter "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Venus' attack kills the Meganulon but they were still coming!

SAILOR JUPITER: thanks

SAILOR VENUS: no problem

MEGANULONS: FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!

AVAN (on earpiece): don't relax were not done yet.

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR JUPITER: Mind if we cut in? Superior Sparkling Thunder!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

All 4 attacks had killed at least 50 of them but they still kept coming!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: They just keep coming!

SAILOR VENUS: so we'll just keep fighting!

One of the Meganulon charged right after Sailor Neptune but was struck in the head with a rose by Tuxedo Mask killing it.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Thanks for the assist.

TUXEDO MASK: It's what I do.

Another Meganulon then grabs Tuxedo Mask by his cape and attempts to eat him

SAILOR MOON: Tuxedo Mask!

SAILOR MERCURY: Look Out!

MEGANULON: FOOOOOOOOOOD!

TUXEDO MASK: Ahhhh!

Before the Monster insect could kill him Kamen Man rushed in to save him.

KAMEN MAN: Buster knuckle!

He kills the bug and splaters his guts all over on Tuxedo Mask.  
>TUXEDO MASK: Ugh!<p>

KAMEN MAN: You're Welcome!

MEGANULON: FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!

KAMEN MAN: So you guys are hungry are you? Well here is the Ass Kicking house special with a side of knocked the hell out! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

Kamen Man then rushes toward the mutant bugs with amazing speed and kills 80 of them with his attack!

SAILOR MOON: Let's give you a hand Moon Tiara Magic!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

All of the attacks had killed most of the Meganulon but unfortunately just as fast as they were being killed hundreds more took their places!

SAILOR MINI MOON: This is not working!

SAILOR MOON: We need some serious help here

SAILOR JUPITER: No matter how many we kill.

SAILOR MARS: They just keep coming!

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts I think it's about "HIGH" time you "GROW UP" and start fighting if you get my meaning.


	9. Chapter 9

GODZILLA

CH8: FROM HELL SHE COMES!

EARTH, TOKYO

SAILOR MOON: We need some serious help here

SAILOR JUPITER: No matter how many we kill.

SAILOR MARS: They just keep coming!

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts I think it's about "HIGH" time you "GROW UP" and start fighting if you get my meaning.

SAILOR MOON: That's not a Bad Idea Avan.

AVAN (on earpiece): Mini Moon, Uranus, and Neptune you guys need them to catch!

Avan then sends the three other scouts their broaches.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Got it!  
>SAILOR URANUS: Now how do we use them?<p>

SAILOR MOON: Do what we do.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Ok

SAILOR MOON/ SAILOR MINI MOON: COSMIC MOON POWER!

SAILOR MARS: MARS POWER!

SAILOR MERCURY: MERCURY POWER!

SAILOR VENUS: VENUS POWER!

SAILOR JUPITER: JUPITER POWER!

SAILOR URANUS: URANUS POWER!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: NEPTUNE POWER!

SAILOR SCOUTS: TITAN MODE!

An aurora of different energies surrounded the sailor a scout as the small crystal orbs attach themselves to the scout's broaches when the energy stops nothing happens for the moment.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: what the hell!

SAILOR URANUS: Nothing is happening!

SAILOR JUPITER: Avan you said you said you fix this

KAMEN MAN: Uh is something supposed to happen?

TUXEDO MASK: Supposedly.

ARTEMIS: Strike two for big bird.

Avan then bites Artemis on his tail.

ARTEMIS: YEEEOWWWW!

AVAN: That'll learn ya!

SAILOR MINI MOON: What just happened?

SAILOR MOON: Just give it a moment.

SAILOR MARS (nervously): Uh Sailor Moon we don't have a moment!

The Meganulon were closing in on the scouts!

SAILOR MERCURY: what do we do now?

SAILOR VENUS: running would be a good Idea!

SAILOR URANUS: scatter!

The Scouts ran separate ways to avoid being caught by the monstrous insects. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter run into a close store, Sailor Mars and Mercury try to hide in a nearby pickup truck, Mini Moon hides into a abandoned building , Uranus, Neptune, and Sailor Moon were not so lucky as they were Cornered by the Meganulon. Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Man were pushed to their limits.

TUXEDO MASK: well this is it were finished.

KAMEN MAN: Just so you know if we die.

TUXEDO MASK: Yeah?

KAMEN MAN: I hope you burn in hell before me!

TUXEDO MASK: Screw you!

CHAD: This is not good!

ANDREW: Tokyo is now Bug city!

MELVIN: and were going to be on their menu!

LUNA: This is horrible!

ARTEMIS: If the scouts can stop them were done for!

DIANA: I wish Godzilla was here!

SAILOR URANUS: well if we're going to go out.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: we're going to take them with us!

SAILOR MOON: Moon Tiar… UGH!

Sailor Moon then began to feel a sharp pain in her body just as she did before.

SAILOR URANUS: Sailor Moon!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Are you alright?

As Avan was looking at the whole thing a smile came across his face.

AVAN: It begins.

One of the Meganulon then crawled toward Sailor Moon with its mandibles covered with drool.

MEGANULON: FOOOOOD!

Sailor Moon then looks up at the Meganulon and smiles at it's deviously.

SAILOR URANUS: Sailor Moon Run!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus! Look!

To the two scouts, Kamen Man, Tuxedo Mask, Andrew, Chad, Melvin, & the cats surprise Sailor Moon Began to grow taller and taller. When she stopped she now at the height of 57 meters.

SAILOR URANUS: Unbelievable!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Amazing.

CHAD/ANDREW/MELVIN/TUXEDO MASK/KAMEN MAN: HOLY CRAP!

AVAN: I am such a Genius.

SAILOR URANUS: Somehow I know this is going to happen to me and you Neptune.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: What makes you say thaaa!

Before Sailor Neptune can finish her comment she as well as Uranus started to grow as well. As they finished growing Sailor Neptune was now 62 meters and Sailor Uranus was 63 meters.

SAILOR URANUS: I'm officially freaked out now.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: It is a lovely view from up here.

The Meganulon then boldly if not stupidly charge at the three Giants Sailor Moon sees the Insects come after her.

SAILOR MOON: Not so big now are you!

Sailor Moon then lifts her foot up and smashes the Meganulon under her massive red boot.

SAILOR MOON: Hey this is fun!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: need a Hand?

SAILOR URANUS: How about a foot?

Uranus and Neptune then join her in stomping the Meganulon out.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: your right sailor moon this is fun!

SAILOR MOON: wait if we grew what about the other scouts?

Three Meganulon had just gone into the Clothing store that Jupiter and Venus were hiding in. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were in one of the Dressing rooms while one of the Bugs was right outside!

SAILOR JUPITER: You think we've lost them?

SAILOR VENUS: I hope so….UGH!

SAILOR JUPITER: Venus! What's wrong?

SAILOR VENUS: I don't know? I feel strange.

SAILOR JUPITER: Now that you mention it I have that same feeling to.

What they didn't know was that Sailor Moon had that same feeling right before she grew. Suddenly Jupiter and Venus began to Grow bigger though very slowly at that point they begun to notice that they were both 8 ft tall!

SAILOR JUPITER (nervously): Uh Venus?

SAILOR VENUS (nervously): Yeah?

SAILOR JUPITER (nervously): I think the room is getting smaller!

SAILOR VENUS: maybe we should get out of here.

SAILOR JUPITER: You read my mind.

The now 12 ft Sailor scouts then kick the door down and smashed the Meganulon outside in the process. While Jupiter and Venus were running they had already grew to 16 ft while passing the beautiful dresses in the store.

SAILOR VENUS: all the latest fashions and they have nothing in my size.

SAILOR JUPITER: VENUS!

SAILOR VENUS: Alright! Alright! I'm coming!

The two scouts had now reached the 25ft mark but they had finale made it out by crawling out through the door. As they were out their growth rapidly in crest until Venus was 59 meters while Sailor Jupiter stopped at 62.9 meters.

SAILOR VENUS: That was too close.

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah if we were in that store…..

Before Sailor Jupiter could finish a loud explosion was herd it was close by. As the Giant sailor scouts rush toward too were the load noise came from they discovered that it came from the Truck that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were in. as they got there they saw Mercury who was 58.5 meters and Mars who was 59 meters were both laid out with pieces of the truck scattered all over.

SAILOR MOON: are guys alright.

SAILOR MERCURY: yeah I guess so.

SAILOR MARS: maybe we should have left the truck before we started growing.

SAILOR URANUS: I guess you should.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: wait something's not right.

SAILOR VENUS: what do you mean?

The scouts were wondering what Neptune was talking about until it occurred to them.

SCOUTS: WHERE'S MINI MOON!

SAILOR MOON: oh no where is she?

SAILOR NEPTUNE: You don't think those Meganulon got her?

SAILOR MERCURY: Mars don't talk like that!

SAILOR JUPITER: she is right will find her.

The now giant scouts had begun their search for Rini.

AVAN (on earpiece): scouts what's going on?

SAILOR MARS: We can't find Rini!

AVAN (on earpiece): she in an abandoned Building right where we are.

SAILOR MOON: ok thanks Avan.

AVAN (on earpiece): You girls better Hurry I saw a Meganulon just go inside there.

SAILOR MOON: on it!

The scouts were now on the way to help their friend. Rini was still in the building hiding from the Meganulon. She then felt a strange feeling over as she rose higher and higher until she was 5 feet.

SAILOR MINI MOON: what's going on! Is the room shrinking or am I getting bigger!

Just now a Meganulon had found her at the worst possible time!

MEGANULON: FOOOD!  
>Mini Moon then shot up 4 more feet in size! Making her a full 9 feet tall! She then placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her attacker.<p>

SAILOR MINI MOON: looks like you are going to go hungry.

MEGANULON: FOOOD?

Mini Moon grew some more this time she bumped her head on to the 1st floor ceiling But it wasn't long before she felt another growth spurt coming on to her. Her head pressed against the ceiling again and the forced her to sit on the floor as she grew. Meganulon just watched in totally disbelief as this once small human was almost now the size of a room! Mini Moon was getting so big; she began to take up almost all of the space left in the room. Mini Moon reached the 15 foot marker she felt her whole head go through the 1st floor ceiling and she was now in another room.

SAILOR MINI MOON: This feels like Alice in Wonderland!

Mini Moon's growth started to speed up and soon enough, she came bursting out of the Building as she reached her height of 33 meters. She was enjoying every minute of this. During this time all the rubble from the building had crushed the Meganulon inside. While her growth was finished Mini Moon had walked out of the rubble and surveyed her surroundings.

SAILOR MINI MOON: This is so cool!

She was very excited at how big she was that while she walked around she had accidently stepped on a small car in the process.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Oops!

Just now the other scouts, the cats, Avan, and the Guys had arrived at where Mini Moon was. As they arrived Tuxedo Mask, Kamen Man, Melvin, the cats, Chad, and Andrew were all dumb founded to see Sailor Mini Moon now Giant sized!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Hi Guys!

TUXEDO MASK: I'm going to kill that Bird!

KAMEN MAN/CHAD/MELVIN/ANDREW: HOLY CRAP!

DIANA: Rini is so big!

The Other scouts came to see if Mini Moon is alright.

SAILOR MOON: Sailor Mini Moon are you alright?  
>SAILOR MINI MOON: Yeah I'm ok.<p>

SAILOR MARS: did that Meganulon thing hurt you?

SAILOR MINI MOON: No I was too big for him.

SAILOR URANUS: I guess we won't be calling you small lady any more.

The scouts all laughed at Uranus' comment

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts the Meganulon are coming right for you.

SAILOR MOON: got it!

The Now Giant Sailor Scouts then trampled the hell spawned insects into green smears on the pavement

KAMEN MAN/CHAD: Awesome!

ANDREW: Come on!

TUXEDO MASK: Keep it up!

DIANA: Yay!

ARTEMIS: Looks like they're going to win this easy.

LUNA: Thank heavens

AVAN: There is something that's bothering me!

MELVIN: What's that?

AVAN: how could there be so many Meganulon around here?

MELVIN: you may be right.  
>AVAN (on earpiece): Sailor Mercury can you hear me?<p>

SAILOR MERCURY: Yes Avan?

AVAN (on earpiece): How many of those Meganulon had appeared?

SAILOR MERCURY: About enough to make…..

AVAN/MELVIN: A COLONY!

SAILOR MERCURY/AVAN/MELVIN: UH OH!

SCOUTS (except Mercury)/CATS/GUYS: UH OH!

SAILOR MOON: Mercury I don't like that "uh oh"

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah that's the same "uh oh" when Mina accidentally step on that school bus last time we were this big.

SAILOR VENUS: that bus was empty!

TUXEDO MASK: why are you guys so worried?

AVAN: the Meganulon are just drones.

GUYS: Drones?

MELVIN: like in a colony of bees

SAILOR MERCURY: searching for food for their Queen.

Just then down the street the asphalt started to break up and the ground began to shake! Suddenly, the entire ground lifted up. At that moment, a huge insect shot out from underground. It looked less like an insect and more like a dragon. It was at least 68 meters in length with a 110 wingspan. Its skin was purple and it had yellow spikes along its body. It had two huge red eyes. It had long sharp teeth like Godzilla and a normal pair of jaws instead of pincers; it had a long tail with a stinger at the end of it and a pair of scorpion claws.

SAILOR MOON (nervously): M…M…Mercury what is that!

SAILOR MERCURY: That is the Queen of the Meganulon!

AVAN/MELVIN: MEGAGUIRUS!

CHAD: oh man we are so screwed!

Megaguirus then lets out a loud ear piercing scream.

ANDREW: For once I agree with you Chad!

LUNA: Scouts be careful!

Megaguirus then turns her attention to the Scouts with drool dripping from her mouth.

MEGAGUIRUS: I Hunger!

The scouts were ready to fight.

SAILOR JUPITER: ya Hungry bug breath then chew on this!

Sailor Jupiter then Charges at Megaguirus and without even trying Megaguirus then easily evades Jupiter's punch.

SAILOR JUPITER: what we're did she go?

Before she could react Megaguirus was right behind her!

SAILOR MOON: Sailor Jupiter!

SAILOR MARS: Look out!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: she is right behind you!

Megaguirus then grabs Sailor Jupiter with her claws  
>MEGAGUIRUS: You'll sustain my hunger just fine!<p>

She then proceeds to bite Sailor Jupiter on her shoulder.

SAILOR JUPITER: AHHHHH! 


	10. Chapter 10

GODZILLA

CH9: "SPECIAL" APPEARANCES

PLANET X

Back on Planet X Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete were watching Megaguirus fight with and over power the Scouts.

BALTAN: Man look at her go!

MIMETE: Now I see why you choose Megaguirus.

XEMOS: Damn Strait!

Just then an alarm sounded in the hangar. As one of the Xilian soldiers came in with an urgent report.

SOLDIER: Xemos

XEMOS: What is it?  
>SOLDIER: We've found two large objects one is already close by too were Megaguirus is fighting and the other one is making a bee line for the city from the south.<p>

BALTAN: Looks like this party about to get even bigger.

MIMETE: You don't think its Godzilla do you?

XEMOS: even if it is Monster Zero 1, Megaguirus will kill it.

EARTH, TOKYO

Megaguirus was dodging all of the Scouts attacks with her incredible speed. She then grabs Sailor Mercury and Venus by their necks and lefts them both in the air and then throws them into a nearby Building.

MEGAGUIRUS: Going Down!

SAILOR MOON: Sailor Venus!

SAILOR MARS: Mercury!

SAILOR MOON: You're going to pay for that! "Moon Dagger Strike!"

SAILOR MARS: Mars Fire Soul!

SAILOR JUPITER: Superior Sparkling Thunder!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

KAMEN MAN: SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

But too little avail The Monstrous Dragonfly Dodges all of the attacks and then heads strait for Sailor Moon knocking the other scouts out of the way and latching her Claws around the moon princess' neck.

MEGAGUIRUS: All this fighting is making me hungry!

SAILOR MOON: AHHHHHHHHH!

SCOUTS/CATS/TUX/KAMEN MAN: SAILOR MOON!

CHAD: Oh man she finished!

MELVIN: Megaguirus is too strong!

ARTEMIS: isn't there anything we can do?

LUNA: Sailor Moon Fight her!

AVAN: Don't give up!

Meanwhile Minilla had just entered the city only to see the Sailor Scouts being attacked by Megaguirus! Minilla then turns around to see a gasoline truck right next to him. He then picks it up and throws it at the Giant insect as the truck hit Megaguirus on her head it bursts into flames setting her head on fire in the process. This prompts her to let go off Sailor Moon. Minilla then rushes forward and Bites Megaguirus' tail.  
>MEGAGUIRUS: RAAAAAAAAA! GET OFF ME!<p>

The scouts then rush toward Sailor Moon to see if she is all right.

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Moon are you ok?

SAILOR MOON: I'm fine.

SAILOR MINI MOON: we thought you were going to be lunch meat for that bug.

SAILOR MARS: But what caused her to let go of you?

The scouts then turn around only to see Godzilla's son Minilla biting on Megaguirus.

SAILOR URANUS: Who or what the hell is that?

SAILOR JUPITER: It's Minilla!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Minilla?

SAILOR VENUS: It's Godzilla's son.

SAILOR MARS: he saved us!

LUNA: incredible!

ARTEMIS: that little guy has a lot of heart.

MELVIN: Oh no not another one!

CHAD: Don't worry Melvin.

ANDREW: Yeah Minilla is friendly.

KAMEN MAN: Say if Minilla is here maybe Godzilla is close by.  
>TUXEDO MASK: and we'll have the advantage!<p>

AVAN: Were every Godzilla is he better hurry.

MEGAGUIRUS: GET OFF YOU FLITHY VERMAN!

Minilla was hanging on to dear life as Megaguirus was thrashing about trying to shake him off. After shaking around a few more times Minilla was finale thrown off. And Megaguirus was closing in for the kill!

SAILOR MOON: Ok scouts let's give him a hand!

SCOUTS: Right!

SAILOR MOON: Moon Tiara Magic!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

All of the scout's attacks had struck Megaguirus in the back and knock her unconscious. Minilla then gets up and calls out to the Scouts.

MINILLA: Sailor Moon! Mercury! Venus! Jupiter! Mars!

Minilla then runs toward the scouts as they come over to hug him.

SAILOR MOON: Oh Minilla it so good to see you again!

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah we really missed you big guy.

SAILOR MARS: You were very brave out there.

SAILOR MERCURY: My you've grown so much since we've last saw you.

SAILOR VENUS: I guess we all have.

Minilla then notices the three other scouts Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Mini Moon. Uranus didn't really care for him; however Neptune and Mini Moon were willing to befriend him.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Hi There. I'm Sailor Neptune.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I'm Sailor Mini Moon you dad saved me and my friends from an alien a few weeks ago

MINILLA: Nice to meet you both.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: this is Uranus.

SAILOR URANUS: Humph!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus what's wrong with you?

SAILOR URANUS: Why should we befriend him? He's just another monster, look at all the damage that his father had done in the past!

SAILOR MOON: Uranus that's not fair!

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah you can't judge Minilla's actions because of what his father did!

SAILOR MARS: Plus his dad is not evil he saved our lives!

SAILOR VENUS: and Minilla did just help us against Megaguirus.

But when Venus turned around she as well as the other scouts notice that Megaguirus' body was gone!

SAILOR VENUS: Where's Megaguirus?

SAILOR MARS: That thing is still alive

Suddenly Megaguirus had just bulldozed her way through the scouts and had just grabbed Minilla.

MINILLA: HEELLP!

SAILOR JUPITER: hey you bug face let him go!

SAILOR MARS: Yeah pick on someone your own size!

MEGAGUIRUS: After I finish him off I'll kill you lot next.

Megaguirus was gloating at the scouts. But however, there was a large dark figure that had just risen up. It was standing on top of one of the near by Buildings. The scouts, the cats, Avan, and the guys had all seen the new challenger. A great chill then ran down Megaguirus' back as she senses a familiar presents nearby.

SAILOR MERCURY: who is that?

SAILOR MOON: I don't know?

SAILOR URANUS: Who ever it is let's hope it's hear to help us.

SAILOR MARS: it doesn't look friendly.

SAILOR JUPITER: It's gotten Megaguirus shock up to.

Megaguirus then turns around to see who was behind her. It was a large Pteranodon it was crimson red in color, it spread its wings, they were at lest 150 meters across, along its stomach there was armored plating, it had a black beak two ivory colored horns on its head, its eyes were blue as the sky. It was about the same height as Godzilla himself, on its wings it had clawed hands three on each, at its feet razor sharp talons. It the beast opened its mouth and an ear splitting cry was heard all over. Megaguirus was horrified, Minilla was happy, the scouts were nervous, the cats, Andrew, Chad, tuxedo mask, Kamen Man, Melvin were shock up, but Avan just smiled as he knew what was happening. The flying creature then lands on the ground and calls out to Megaguirus.

RODAN: Megaguirus!

MEGANULON: HOLY SHIT!

The Meganulon were all running around panicking

MINILLA: Rodan! Help!

SCOUTS/CATS/CHAD/MELVIN/ANDREW/TUX/KAMEN MAN: RODAN!

AVAN (on earpiece): The Winged Samurai of the Skies he is 65 meters tall with a 150 meter wingspan, and weights about 19,000 tons. His powers include flight at the speed of mach 3, his beak claws and talons, a uranium heat ray from his mouth; he can cause sonic booms just by flying and he can secrete a green toxic mist from small glands on his armored plated belly suitable for killing Meganulon.

SAILOR MOON: He sounds tough.

SAILOR MARS: not to mention very mean.

SAILOR MERCURY: what if he comes after us?

SAILOR URANUS: he'd probably kill us as if we were his prey.

AVAN (on earpiece): I wouldn't worry Rodan is only known to kill Meganulons so you guys are safe.

Rodan then Glared at his ancient enemy as he sees Minilla in her grasp.

RODAN: let him go your quarrel is with me!

MEGAGUIRUS: What ever you say Rodan I was looking for a bigger challenge any way.

Megaguirus then lets the Young Godzilla go; Minilla then runs behind the Giant Sailor Scouts for safety. Rodan and Megaguirus then take to the sky and began their Aerial Dogfight. It was a spectacular battle that would only exists 65 million years ago. Megaguirus was completely outmatched by Rodan's maneuverability as he cuts into the monstrous dragonflies' exoskeleton with his claws. Back on the ground the scouts were then attacking the Meganulons by stopping on them. Even Minilla then joins in and uses his igniting hurricane breath on most of them.

ARTEMIS/CHAD/ANDREW/TUX/MELVIN/KAMEN MAN: Go Minilla!

DIANA: Yay!

LUNA: even at a young age he can fight.

AVAN: Give 'em one for me Little G!

Rodan then delivers the final blow by ramming his Beck into Megaguirus' head killing her in the process. Her life less body is then seen crashing down to the ground. Rodan then lands to great with Minilla and the Scouts who were still fighting with the remaining Meganulon.

RODAN: Everyone stand back!

Everybody then gets out of the way as Rodan then sprays his green toxic mist to kill the Remaining Bugs. Afterward the bugs were dead and Rodan flaps his wings to blow away the Toxic fumes. Minilla and the scouts then walk towards Rodan to great him

MINILLA: Thank you for saving me Rodan.

RODAN: any time little buddy I didn't know that Megaguirus was here in the first place.

Rodan then sees the scouts.

RODAN: Minilla who is that gangly looking bunch behind you?

SCOUTS: Hey!

MINILLA: Rodan be nice their dad's friends.

The scouts then walk over to get a closer look at Rodan.

MINILLA: everyone this is Rodan. Rodan these are the sailor scouts.

RODAN: Sailor Scouts?

SAILOR MOON: I'm sailor moon.

SAILOR MARS: My name is Sailor Mars

SAILOR JUPITER: Sailor Jupiter here.

SAILOR MERCURY: I'm Mercury

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Venus

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune

SAILOR MINI MOON: And I'm Sailor Mini Moon.

RODAN: I thought you guys seemed familiar Big G told me about you.

SAILOR JUPITER: Big G?

RODAN: Your boyfriend Godzilla?

SAILOR JUPITER (irritated): HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

RODAN: Could have fooled me he told me you gave him a kiss last time he was here.

SAILOR JUPITER: That does not mean were in love!

SAILOR VENUS: so what brings you here?

RODAN: well aside from the giant bugs Godzilla sent me to look for Minilla he was getting worried about him.

MINILLA: Rodan you think we could have the scouts come along with us?

RODAN: You're kidding right?

SAILOR MINI MOON: I think it's a great Idea.

SAILOR MOON: Yeah!

SAILOR VENUS: Count me in!

SAILOR JUPITER: Cool we get to see were Godzilla lives

SAILOR MARS: this aught to be interesting.

SAILOR MERCURY: observing a creature in its natural habitat would be a great learning experience.

SAILOR URANUS: I guess we could join in to.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: I'm up for trying anything new.

RODAN: Ok just let me get something to eat first.

SAILOR MINI MOON: hey your not going to eat our friends are you?

RODAN: No don't be stupid I don't eat humans!

Rodan then walks over to Megaguirus' dead body and processed to eat it.

SCOUTS: Gross!

RODAN: hey you humans kill animals for food and clothing so don't judge me!

Rodan continues to eat his well deserved meal. But then turns to Minilla and the scouts with Megaguirus wing in his claw.

RODAN: I'm sorry did you guys want some?

MINILLA: I think I'll stick to fish.

SAILOR MOON: Uh no thanks I already ate.

SAILOR MARS (sarcastically): yeah I just had a giant grasshopper for breakfast.

MERCURY/JUPITER/URANUS/NEPTUNE/MINI MOON: Pass.

RODAN: Ok more for me!

As Rodan was feasting the scouts then notice the boots and pumps were all smudged with green bug guts.

SAILOR MOON: Ugh look at our Boots.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Gross!

SAILOR MARS: Nasty!

SAILOR URANUS: this is disgusting.

SAILOR VENUS: It's going to take a miracle to get our shoes clean.

ARTHUR: Perhaps I could be of service!

SAILOR MOON: Who said that!

ARTHUR: Down Here!

The scouts then looked down only to see a young man down by their feet.

SAILOR VENUS: Who are you?

ARTHUR: The name is Arthur I happen to be a professional shoe shiner.

SAILOR MERCURY: Are you really going to shine our shoes?

ARTHUR: Yes Ma'am!

SAILOR JUPITER: Uh our shoes are pretty big you think you could do it?

ARTHUR: Try and Stop me.

Arthur had then immediately got to work on shining the scout's giant footwear.

PLANET X

BALTAN: Damn Megaguirus was defeated!

MIMETE: And not by Godzilla.

XEMOS: Monster Zero 2.

BALTAN: What is with you numbering everything?

XEMOS: Shut It! GAURDS!

Two guards show up!

GAURDS: Yes Master Xemos.

XEMOS: Send down the monsters Ebirah, C Rex, Spiga, and The Kamacuras near were Godzilla is located!

GAURDS: Yes Master Xemos!

Ebirah and C Rex were sent down in the ocean on earth close to Godzilla's Island home; Spiga and 9 of the Kamacuras were placed on the island itself.


	11. Chapter 11

CH10: JOURNEY TO MONSTER ISLAND!

PLANET X

Back at the Xilien palace Xemos was furious at what just happened.

XEMOS: ARRGGGG!

BALTAN: Damn Megaguirus was defeated!

MIMETE: And not by Godzilla.

XEMOS: Monster Zero 2.

BALTAN: What is with you numbering everything?

XEMOS: Shut It! GAURDS!

Two guards show up!

GAURDS: Yes Master Xemos.

XEMOS: Send down the monsters Ebirah, C Rex, Spiga, The Kamacuras and the Ookondoru near were Godzilla is located!

GAURDS: Yes Master Xemos!

Ebirah and C Rex were sent down in the ocean on earth close to Godzilla's Island home; Spiga, 9 of the Kamacuras and 7 of the Ookondoru were placed on different parts of the island itself.

XEMOS: Let's see if that Flying bastard can withstand these monsters.

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on earth Arthur was finishing up shining the Scout's massive Footwear, and Rodan was just finishing up his meal.

RODAN: Man that was good!

ARTHUR: Ok ladies all finished

SAILOR MOON: Wow Arthur I'm impressed!

SAILOR MARS: I got to say I had my doubts.

SAILOR JUPITER: You really did a great job on our shoes.

SAILOR MERCURY: You're very talented.

SAILOR VENUS: Not to mention very hansom!

Arthur's face had immediately turned red when he had herd Venus' complement.

ARTHUR: Well better be going now happy to be of service to you lovely ladies.

SCOUTS: Bye Artie!

As Arthur went on his way, Rodan and Minilla had approached the scouts.

SAILOR URANUS: well that was settled now how are going to get to Godzilla's home?

RODAN: I'm sure as hell not going to carry you guys there!

MINILLA: Rodan!

RODAN: Ok! Ok!

Rodan looks at Sailor Mini Moon.

RODAN: You Pinky!

SAILOR MINI MOON: My name is Sailor Mini Moon!

RODAN: Sorry Mini Moon, how would you like for me to give you a ride?

SAILOR MINI MOON: Thanks!

SAILOR MOON: WAIT A MINUTE! HOW COME SHE GETS A RIDE!

RODAN: Because unlike you 7 she is not over weight!

MINILLA: Rodan! Be Nice!

Mini Moon Then carries Tuxedo mask, The Cats, Chad, Melvin, & Andrew safely in her hands while Kamen Man and Avan were flying. Rodan then flies up in the air and heads toward Sailor Moon. Rodan then grabs Sailor moon by the shoulders with his Talons and lifts her up.

SAILOR MOON: AHHHH! What are you doing!

RODAN: Well you did want a ride didn't you!

SAILOR JUPITER: What about the rest of us?

RODAN: you girls have legs you can swim.

SAILOR MARS: (sarcastic) Wonderful.

MINILLA: Don't worry I'll follow Rodan and lead us there.

TOKYO HARBOR

At Tokyo Harbor the Scouts and Minilla jump in the water while Rodan was flying over head with Sailor Mini Moon on his back and Sailor Moon in his claws. Chad, Andrew, the Cats, Melvin, & Tuxedo Mask were still in Mini Moon's hands. Just then Tuxedo Mask then loses his balance and begins to fall!

TUXEDO MASK: AHHHH!

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MINI MOON: TUXEDO MASK!

KAMEN MAN: Hang on I'll catch you!

Kamen Man then flies down and grabs Tuxedo Mask neither by his shirt nor his cape, but he was grabbed by his Boxers! Giving him the most painful wedgies in history!

TUXEDO MASK: YYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!

KAMEN MAN: (sarcastic): Goodness me did I just give you a wedge?

TUXEDO MASK (high voice): fuck you!

AVAN: Let's just hope this doesn't affect Rini's Birth.

Avan then falls out laughing.

TUXEDO MASK (high voice): Shut up Avan!

AVAN (high voice): Sorry.

RODAN: is everything alright back their?

SAILOR MOON: Just a few technical difficulties.

Tuxedo Mask was placed back in Mini Moon's arms.

RODAN: Ok were off!

The Scouts, The Cats, Avan, Andrew, Chad, Melvin, Tuxedo Mask, Kamen Man, Minilla, & Rodan were now on their way.

EARTH, "MONSTER" ISLAND

After a long journey the group had finally arrived at their destination

RODAN: Well here we are. Welcome to Lagos Island.

SAILOR MOON: Wow!

SAILOR MERCURY: This is incredible.

SAILOR MARS: Were on Godzilla's home.

SAILOR VENUS: Amazing.

DIANA: It's very big

ARTEMIS: Yeah.

ANDREW/CHAD/KAMEN MAN: Cool!

SAILOR JUPITER: Its cool and all but why don't you call your home Monster Island?

RODAN: Monster Island?

SAILOR VENUS: Yeah since you Godzilla & Minilla live here.

RODAN: You know I kind of like that name better than Lagos!

While Everyone was about to walk inland Sailor Moon then notices Minilla had a worried look on his face.

SAILOR MOON: Minilla what's wrong?

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah why look so sad?

MINILLA: I'm worried that my Dad is mad at me for leaving the Island.

SAILOR MERCURY: Don't worry so much.

SAILOR MARS: Yeah Godzilla is worried about you because he loves you.

LUNA: Mars is right Minilla If I was put in Godzilla's place Artemis & I would have done everything we can to see if our daughter Diana is safe.

SAILOR MOON: and Tuxedo Mask and I would have done the same for Sailor Mini Moon.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: I'm pretty sure he is going to be glad to see you are Ok.

MINILLA: Really?

RODAN: Yeah they're right and I bet that Godzilla is in a Good mood right now.

Just then a loud explosion of blue light had just caught everyone by surprise. Along with the explosion their was a mighty roar heard in the distance.

RODAN: Well so much for that.

SAILOR URANUS: I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's Godzilla?

RODAN: You be right.

LUNA: It sounds like his in trouble.

ARTEMIS: You think something is trying to kill him?

AVAN: Are you kidding? Nothing can kill that lizard it's who or what ever is stupid enough to attack him is what I'm worried about.

SAILOR MOON: Let's go check it out.

The scouts, their friends, Rodan, & Minilla had then made their way further into Monster Island. Everyone had arrived to the source of the noise only to see Godzilla himself fight with two other Monsters. One monster looked like a dark brown theropod-dinosaur. It was at lest 65 meters tall. It had a long tail, short arms, spikes on its back, yellow eyes, three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. The second monster was 66 meters tall had green skin, four crab like legs, two red eyes, eight tendrils, a blue jewel like emblem in its chest, it had a multi hinge jaw with tusks outside of its mouth, and a long red tongue.

SAILOR MERCURY: What are those things?

SAILOR JUPITER: What ever they are they seem pretty tough.

AVAN: Those are Ghidorah's worshipers.

SAILOR MARS: You mean those two served under King Ghidorah!

AVAN: Yes the giant brown theropod-dinosaur is The Cosmic Saurian Bemular his powers are his blue fire breath, claws and Teeth, and he can incase himself in a blue energy sphere. The other monster is called Dokuga his powers are a harpoon like tongue, sharp tusks, eight tentacles, and sharp legs.

SAILOR VENUS: But what are they doing here?

ARTEMIS: My guess is that when King Ghidorah was defeated by Godzilla those two some how heard about it and wanted to kill him themselves.

AVAN: That's right.

MELVIN: so they are challenging Godzilla for dominance.

SAILOR MINI MOON: dominance?

KAMEN MAN: It an animal thing.

CHAD: but those are not ordinary animals.

TUXEDO MASK: and Godzilla is outnumbered

ANDREW: I don't think he'll survive this fight.

At first everyone thought that while Godzilla would be a tough monster he wouldn't be a match for Dokuga and Bemular. They couldn't have been more wrong about Godzilla. The fight then started, and the scouts, the cats, Avan, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, Andrew, Melvin, and Kamen Man's jaws all dropped as Godzilla punched Bemular sending The Cosmic Saurian crashing into a nearby pile of boulders. Dokuga tried to sneak behind him and attack, but Godzilla could hear him coming. Just as Dokuga's harpoon like tongue was about to make contact with Godzilla's back, the monster king roared, grabbed the green space monster's tongue and lifted the space kaiju over his shoulder, sending Dokuga flying and crashing into a mountain.

SAILOR URANUS: Incredible!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: What power!

KAMEN MAN/CHAD: AWESOME!

LUNA: I know I've seen him fight before but that still never cases to amaze me.

DIANA: He is so strong.

SAILOR VENUS: Super Cool!

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah and his power and combat skill are awesome!

Godzilla then was struck in the back by Bemular's blue fire breath. However, this only seemed to anger Godzilla. Godzilla slammed into Bemular, knocking the monster to the ground. He then grabs the beast by his head and process to slam him down on the ground several times. After that Godzilla then wraps his arms around Bemular's neck and snaps it in two. Bemular was not get up any time soon.

SAILOR MARS: Is he dead?

RODAN: hell yeah he isn't getting up any time soon.

Just then Dokuga then charges toward Godzilla with his jaws wide open. The green monster's tongue then launches out from his mouth and pierces Godzilla right through his shoulder!

SAILOR MOON: Oh no Godzilla is hurt!

SAILOR MERCURY: He needs our help!

SAILOR JUPITER: well give him some help.

SAILOR VENUS: Hold on guys look.

Godzilla then pulled out Dokuga's tongue from his shoulder and to everyone's amazement Godzilla's wound that Dokuga had inflicted on him was healing instantly!

SAILOR URANUS: He heals so fast!

KAMEN MAN: What a Monster he's invincible!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: How does he do that?

SAILOR MERCURY: he has a unique healing factor in his DNA

SAILOR MOON: I forgot he had that.

Dokuga was in deep shit now! Godzilla still had a hold of his tongue so he can't get away. Godzilla's dorsal plated started turning blue, glowing with power. Blue light was glowing more and more in his mouth. Godzilla let a blue stream of fire from his mouth, hitting Dokuga in the face taking his whole head of in the process. Afterwards Dokuga's body fell to the ground lifeless. Godzilla then threw his head back and roared in victory. When it was over, everyone was equally amazed at Godzilla's power!

MELVIN: that was incredible!

CHAD: Tell me about!

KAMEN MAN: That was better than Pay Per View Wrestling!

TUXEDO MASK: Kamen Man that stuff is fake!

KAMEN MAN: Dude your fake you probably rented that Tuxedo you're wearing!

TUXEDO MASK: Hey Piss Off!

SAILOR JUPITER: Now that was really cool!

SAILOR MOON: now I see were he got the name King of the Monsters

RODAN: with strength like his he earned that name

SAILOR MARS: Yeah no kidding.

SAILOR MERCURY: I'm just glad he is on our side.

SAILOR VENUS: after what he did to those two I wouldn't want to make him mad.

ARTEMIS: He might eat us for breakfast!

AVAN: I certainly wouldn't want to mess with him.

Godzilla then turns around to see his allies watching from a distance he then approaches the group to greet them.

RODAN: Well that was one hell of a performance.

GODZILLA: Hey I do what I can, by the way is Minilla safe?

RODAN: Of course he is he's right here.

Godzilla then sees his son right by Rodan.

MINILLA (sadly): hi dad.

GODZILLA: Minilla you had me worried were did you go to?

MINILLA: I went into the human city, I'm sorry if I had you worried.

SAILOR MOON: Godzilla please don't get mad at him.

SAILOR MERCURY: he really didn't mean any harm.

SAILOR VENUS: he was just looking for some friends to play with.

SAILOR JUPITER: not to mention he helped us in a fight with a really big dragonfly monster.

GODZILLA: Dragonfly monster!

RODAN: Megaguirus.

GODZILLA: You mean he helped you fight off that mean spirited bitch?

RODAN: Bit her right on the tail.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I thought he was very brave.

Minilla began to blush a little at the comments. Godzilla then noticed the three other scouts right by the inner senshi. The shortest one he some what remembered.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Godzilla don't you remember me?

GODZILLA: You do look familiar.

SAILOR MINI MOON: You saved me and my friends from Dada.

GODZILLA: You're a lot bigger than I remember.

MINILLA: she is Sailor Mini Moon

GODZILLA: Well it is good to see you all again but who are the other two?

Godzilla then sees Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

SAILOR MARS: They're our friends Sailor Neptune.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: It good to meet another defender of our planet.

SAILOR MERCURY: and she is Sailor Uranus

Uranus' arms were folded as she didn't want to make contact with the monster king. Sailor Neptune then elbows her in the arm.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus!

SAILOR URANUS: Humph!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: what is with you!

SAILOR URANUS: he is a monster I don't trust him!

GODZILLA: Ok nice to meet you to.

SAILOR MOON: Sorry I didn't mean for her to be so rude.

GODZILLA: No Problem and I want to thank you for keeping my son safe.

SAILOR VENUS: Not a problem.

GODZILLA: And Minilla.

MINILLA: Yes dad?

GODZILLA: next time you go off like that please let me know?

MINILLA: Ok.

Godzilla pats his son on the head. He then rises up and faces the scouts.

GODZILLA: well since you all are here I should probably give you a tour of my home and introduce you to my friends. You've already meet Rodan I see.

SAILOR MOON: You mean theirs more of you here?

GODZILLA: Yes just watch your step here.

Godzilla, Rodan, Minilla, the scouts and their friends then go deeper into Monster Island for their tour. As they were walking along a mound of dirt rose out of the ground not far from where they were Godzilla manage to spot it in time, but Sailor Jupiter was not so lucky.

GODZILLA: Sailor Jupiter look out!

SAILOR JUPITER: YAHHHH!

Sailor Jupiter stepped on it and tripped!

ANGUIRUS: Hey what the hell is going on!

SAILOR MOON: what is that thing?

GODZILLA: That "thing" Jupiter step on is one of my friends.

Then rising out of the ground appeared a giant Ankylosaurus like monster. It was 40 meters at the shoulder and 85 meters from noise to tail it had a crown of six horn on it's head, a curved horn at the snout, a shell full of spikes and on the back of it's Club tail, and in it's mouth it had rose of sharp teeth with two tusk in the front, It also had a scar across its right eye.

ANGUIRUS: Who in the hell just stepped on me!

SAILOR JUPITER: What the hell are you?

ANGUIRUS (Angrily): I'm an Anguirusaurus what the hell are you some kind of long legged scarecrow?

SAILOR JUPITER (Angrily): Who are you calling a scarecrow you pudgy armadillo!

GODZILLA: Ok you two knock it off!

ANGUIRUS/SAILOR JUPITER: (S)HE STARED IT!

RODAN: Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the nest today.

ANGUIRUS: Hey Toucan Sam button that beak before I button it for you!

CHAD: Is that a Dinosaur?

MELVIN: Looks like an Ankylosaurus.

GODZILLA: this charming brute right here is one of my best friends Anguirus. Anguirus these are the scouts I told you about.

SAILOR MOON: I'm Sailor Moon.

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Mercury

SAILOR MARS: Mars here

SAILOR VENUS: I'm Sailor Venus

SAILOR MINI MOON: I'm Sailor Mini Moon

SAILOR NEPTUNE: I'm Sailor Neptune.

Neptune then turns to Uranus.

SAILOR URANUS: What?

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Ahem.

SAILOR URANUS: Fine I'm Sailor Uranus.

SAILOR MARS: And you have already meet Sailor Jupiter.

ANGUIRUS: How could I forget such bad footwear that was planted on my head?

SAILOR JUPITER (Angrily): WHAT DID YOU SAY FATASS!

ANGUIRUS (Angrily): FATASS! THIS IS COME FROM SOME ONE WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS WEARING A MINI SKIRT WITH HUGE THIGHS LIKE THAT YOU COULD CRUSH TOKYO TOWER!

SAILOR JUPITER (Angrily): You little Lizard I'm going to turn you inside out!

ANGUIRUS (Snarling): BRING IT ON!

Anguirus growled at Sailor Jupiter exposing his roes of sharp Teeth.

AVAN (on earpiece): Jupiter be careful Anguirus may not look like much but he is a very formidable fighter with sharp claws and teeth, spikes on his back and tail, he can actually cause the spikes on his back to generate heat and launch them at enemies, his club tail can shatter a building, he can roll into a ball and lung himself at an opponent, and his jaws are very powerful once he bites you he'll never let go.

TUXDEO MASK: he seams tough.

KAMEN MAN: yeah very.

GODZILLA: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter had then stopped their argument. With that settled the group had continued on their way. Along the way the scouts Godzilla, Minilla, Rodan, Anguirus, the cats, Avan, and the guys had over heard voices arguing.

VOICE 1: I'm telling you Tyrannosaurus is stronger.

VOICE 2: Please Spinosaurus can whip a T Rex any time any were.

SAILOR MARS: Who is that?

SAILOR MOON: I have no idea.

RODAN: I think I know who it is.

Just then two monsters came into view talking with each other. One was a giant blue theropod-dinosaur it stood 65 meters in height, it had a roe of spikes on it's back a long tail with a spike at the end, it had two semi long arms with three black claws on the end of each one, and three toes on each foot, it also had two massive legs supporting it's body. The second beast was surprisingly not of the saurian family but of the family of Great Apes. It was a Gorilla it stood 59 meters tall, had black fur all over it's body save it's face, chest, hands, and feet, it's skin was Dark grey, and it had silver fur on it's back.

GOROSAURUS: Hey Goji who are you friends?

KING KONG: Yeah you got some cute company with you.

GODZILLA: These are the Sailor Scouts I told you guys about Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Oh yes and those 3 are Sailor Neptune Uranus and Mini Moon. Scouts I want to introduce you to the Agile Dinosaur Gorosaurus.

GOROSAURUS: Sup'

GODZILLA: And this is the 8th Wonder of the World…..

Before Godzilla could say anything else the scouts then interrupted him by looking at Kong.

SCOUTS/MELVIN/ANDREW/KAMEN MAN/CHAD/CATS: KING KONG!

GODZILLA: wait you guys know about him?

SAILOR MOON: Of course we do

SAILOR JUPITER: he is the strongest creature on earth.

Godzilla then cuts Jupiter a mean look.

SAILOR JUPITER (nervously): Uh Aside from you of course.

KAMEN MAN: I can't believe it the planes didn't kill him!

TUXEDO MASK: What's the big deal he is just a big ape.

AVAN: What's the big Deal! This is the greatest kaiju since Godzilla himself!

KAMEN MAN: Really Tux for such a wise guy you're pretty stupid!

TUXEDO MASK: HEY SHUT UP!

AVAN: Gorosaurus is a very strong creature his jaws can execute 100,000 psi, his long tail is very powerful can strike enemies with pile driver force, at the end of his tail he has a sharp spike that can impale opponents, but his most notable attack is his Kangaroo Kick. Kong is a very powerful beast this great ape is extremely strong for his size, even stronger than Godzilla himself!

CHAD: Dude He's stronger than Godzilla!

AVAN: Yes His super-strong bones and powerful layered muscles give him great bulk, but also enable him to lift objects up to twice his own mass and hurl his foes great distances, Grows stronger from electric voltage, and can even discharge electricity from his hands and fingers.

SAILOR MARS: Kong how do you and Godzilla know each other?

KING KONG: Well we fought each other a long time ago.

SAILOR VENUS: You and Godzilla battled each other!

GODZILLA: and Kong won that fight.

SAILOR MERCURY: Incredible.

SAILOR MOON: wow I bet everyone would pay a lot of money to see you to battle.

GOROSAURUS: Ok aside from that Godzilla Kong and I want you to settle something.

GODZILLA: What is it?

KING KONG: Which Dinosaur is stronger Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus?

GOROSAURUS: T Rex is the stronger!

KING KONG: No Spinosaurus!

GOROSAURUS: T Rex has the more jaw strength than Spinosaurus

KING KONG: Spinosaurus has longer arms and can swim.

GOROSAURUS: Ok Godzilla who is stronger?

GODZILLA: Tyrannosaurus Rex

GOROSAURUS: HA!

KONG: What!

ANGUIRUS: I got to agree with Godzilla on this one.

SAILOR MOON: I guess T Rex is stronger.

KONG: I can't believe what I'm hearing over here!

RODAN: Spinosaurus has longer arms.

SAILOR MARS: Not only that Spinosaurus is much bigger than a T Rex.

SAILOR JUPITER: And Spinosaurus does have a long snout.

SAILOR MERCURY: not only that he can swim.

SAILOR VENUS: So in a way Spinosaurus is far more superior than Tyrannosaurus.

GODZILLA: T Rex has the strongest bite on earth next to me of course.

ANGUIRUS: his teeth are stronger and were built to crush bone.

GOROSAURUS: Its olfactory sensors were the best of any animal ever. It could hear adequately. But the sense of touch was perhaps the best in all of history. T Rex had sensor pads on the bottom of its feet. It could feel another dinosaur stomping around from quite a distance.

SAILOR MOON: I think T Rex had stronger Bones than Spinosaurus did to.

SAILOR MARS: How would you know you're terrible at your school work!

SAILOR MOON (angrily): QUITE BEING SUCH A SMARTASS OR I'M GONNA…..

GODZILLA: Easy Moon-Zilla.

Just then two other Monsters had appeared out from the jungle to see what was going on. One had the appearance of a Mutant Marine Iguana it was 63.5 meters tall and 180 meters in length, it looked hunched bent-over, It was some what dark grey and could grey in color, it had a rectangular box-shaped head with a thick lower jaw, long powerful arms, rows of large curved dark blue dorsal spikes. Those fins begin at the back of the head and continue down the length of the body and whip-like tail, growing larger on the back. The second monster was more upright it was 64.9 meters, had dark brown skin, has huge horns on the sides of his head, a small horn on the nose, rough plates down the front torso, and a thick, powerful tail.

ZILLA: what's going on here?

GOMORA: sounds like world war III is about to happen.

SAILOR MOON: who are you?

ZILLA: I'm Zilla.

GOMORA: Gomora here.

SAILOR URANUS: Well those two aren't much to look at.

GOMORA: Coming from a carpet chewer like you that is a complement!

SAILOR URANUS: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

GOMORA: You herd me loud and clear He Man!

Sailor Uranus then attempted to pull out her space sword to attack Gomora. Gomora's horns began to glow bright red. Neptune then stops Uranus while Zilla stops Gomora.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus stop this!

ZILLA: Gomora calm down!

SAILOR URANUS/GOMORA: FINE!

ZILLA: Sorry about Gomora he can get quite irritable.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus can be the same way.

GODZILLA: Ok moving on.

The Kaiju and the scouts then went in land. While walking through the Jungle the group had just came across another Monster sleeping it was sky blue in color, it had a long dark blue nasal horn on it's snout, dark blue horns at the back of his head, spikes on it's wrists and knees, orange back plates, it was about 60 meters in height. The creature began to wake up.

ROCKOR: (yawning) Hey Godzilla.

GODZILLA: Morning Rockor.

SAILOR MOON: Who is that?

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah I never seen him before.

GODZILLA: This is Rockor while Minilla and I were on our way home we stopped at Oshima Island were we found Rockor unconscious with a wound in his neck.

SAILOR MERCURY: What had happen?

ROCKOR: I had a run in with a poison Giant Sea Snake. That thing bite me on the neck and that would have been the end of me if Godzilla hadn't come.

SAILOR MARS: You really are lucky to have Godzilla help you.

VOICE: I should say so.

Everyone looked around to see who said that just then a large 70 meter long brown caterpillar with blue eyes came into the clearing. Catching everyone's eye.

SAILOR URANUS: who or what are you?

MOTHRA: well my Sailor Uranus to answer both of your questions I'm a giant caterpillar and my name is Mothra and you must be the sailor scouts.

AVAN: Mothra why does that name sound familiar?

SAILOR MOON: You know about us?

MOTHRA: Yes Serena I know a great deal about you.

The scouts were shocked that Mothra knew Sailor Moon's civilian name!

SAILOR MOON: YOU KNOW MY NAME!

MOTHRA: Of course child. Sailor Mercury is Amy, Jupiter is Lita, Mars is Rei, Venus is Mina, Uranus is Amara, Neptune is Michelle and Mini Moon is Rini.

SAILOR JUPITER: Unreal.

SAILOR VENUS: yeah she knows all of our names.

SAILOR MERCURY: Incredible.

MOTHRA: I may not look like much but I'm not stupid.

Mothra then crawls toward Sailor Mars.

MOTHRA: Your name is Rei Hino is it not?

SAILOR MARS: yeah.

MOTHRA: there is some one who would like to meet you.

SAILOR MARS: Who?

MOTHRA: Follow me dear.

The Group then follows Mothra. Mothra and the others finally get to their destination a huge rock formation in the form of a lion like creature with glowing red eyes. The scouts were surprised to see who it was.

SAILOR MARS: Its….

MOTHRA: King Ceasar.

The Stone lion's eyes were flashing red indicating he was well aware that a descendant of his people was near by.

KING CEASAR: Rei Hino.

SAILOR MARS (nervous): yes

KING CEASAR: Come closer child.

SAILOR MOON: That is seriously creepy.

KING CEASAR: I heard that!

SAILOR MOON: eek!

Sailor Mars then stepped forward to him

KING CEASAR: so it's true you are a member of the Azumi family.

SAILOR MARS: Yes my Grandfather Told me about you.

KING CEASAR: ah you resemble your Grandmother greatly.

SAILOR MARS: Uh Thank You.


	12. Chapter 12

CH11: TEST DRIVE!

PLANET X

Back on Planet X the trio of Alien villains were busy with the fine tuning their wars machines MechaGodzilla, the Mecha Scouts, Mechanikong, Cyber-Zilla, and Mecha Gomora prepping them for their mission. Xemos was injecting some of his blood as well as blood from Ghidorah's head into X.

MIMETE: Ugh I'm so bored!

BALTAN: hey Xemos I'm picking up something on the scanner.

A hologram popped up, showing the Earth. A red dot blinked near Japan.

XEMOS: Godzilla?

BALTAN: Not quite sure.

XEMOS: So what do we do now?

MIMETE: What's say we send our magnificent machines for a test run?

BALTAN: Sounds go to me.

XEMOS: ALL UNITS PREPAR THE MECHAS!

As the order was given out the top of the base began to open up The Mecha Scouts, Mecha Gomora, Mechanikong, Cyber-Zilla, and MechaGodzilla were now elevated upward on the surface of Planet X.

XEMOS: Add the synthetic coats to them!

9 Xillian ships had flown over the Mechas and started to coat them with a strange slime. After the ships finished The Mecha Scouts looked just like the Sailor Scouts, Mechanikong looked like King Kong, Mecha Gomora resembled Gomora, Cyber-Zilla looked like Zilla, & MechaGodzilla looked just like Godzilla. The ships then carried the robots in disguise to the earth.

XEMOS: Baltan send down 5 Kamacuras, and 4 V Rexes down to earth as well to flush out whatever the hell that is down there.

BALTAN: Will Do partner.

Baltan preps a teleportation machine for the V Rexes and the Kamacuras.

MIMETE: I don't get it why would you send those monsters down with the Mechas?

XEMOS: To test their fighting capabilities' of course.

BALTAN: This ought to be fun (Baltan Laugh).

EARTH, MT FUJI

Back on the earth the Kamacuras and the V Rexes were just teleported on the area were the new monster was detected as the saurians and insects scan the palace one V Rex was caught by surprise by very strange looking monster. Its head was on the ground, it had no arm or legs, at the top of its body there were two whips like tails on the top, this monster was Twin tail the V Rexes and Kamacuras then surrounded the monster in an attempt to attack it. A few miles away from where Twin tail Arouse Fake Godzilla, the Fake Scouts, Fake Gomora, Fake Kong, and Fake Zilla had just arrived on the earth and were destroying everything in their path & would go unchecked. As the Fake kaiju had arrived too their Target destination The V Rexes had spotted Fake Kong recognizing their old enemy from Faro Island they all growled in anger, the Kamacuras hissed in rage and ignored twin tail but surprisingly a new foe would join this melee. A mound of dirt rose out of the ground and Fake Godzilla manage to step on it and tripped. Then rising out of the ground appeared a strange ceratopsian like beast it was at least 59 meters in height, stood on two legs had a long tail with a club at the end, to iguanodon like arms, and it's back was covered with spikes; the beast that had appeared was known as Armadon. Fake Godzilla got back up and let lose a metallic roar at Armadon. Twin tail then turned around to see the new monster but he did not want to fight him nor Armadon wanted to fight Twin tail. The V Rexes, the Kamacuras, Twin tail, and Armadon all looked at one another and then looked at the fake kaiju knowing that the fake kaiju would try and kill them all if given the chance. Armadon then leaps at Fake Godzilla, Twin tail then charges at Fake Gomora, two of the V Rexes go after Fake Kong, the other two V Rexes try to attack Fake Zilla, and all Five of the Kamacuras fly after the Fake Sailor Scouts. But it was no use. Fake Godzilla kicked Armadon away the kick was so powerful Armadon was sent flying across the land, Fake Gomora then swatted his tail knocking Twin tail on his back, Fake Zilla then head buts both of the Charging V Rexes causing them to both fall to the ground, one of the Kamacuras was knocked aside with a right hook from Fake Sailor moon, Fake Sailor Jupiter then kick another Kamacuras away. Even the other two V Rexes were tossed aside by Fake Kong. Armadon and the others were obviously tired of being hit and not about to let the Fake kaiju push them around. Armadon then leapt towards Fake Godzilla again. His spikes scraped Fake Godzilla's arm. Twin tail rights him self back up and then bites Fake Gomora's tail. Fake Gomora then shakes the beast off. One of the V Rexes tackles Fake Kong and Racks its clawed feet across Fake Kong's chest. Another V Rex bite on Fake Zilla's arm, the Kamacuras then attack the Fake Scouts. One Kamacuras swipes its claw at Fake Sailor Moon's face, while strikes Fake mercury's legs. Fake Jupiter was struck across her stomach and Fake Mars and Fake Venus were cut on their arms by the giant bugs. When Armadon then prepares for another attack he and the other monsters then notices something. The attack scrapped a piece of Fake Godzilla's flesh off his arm. Underneath there was no blood but a shining layer of metal. On were Fake Gomora was bitten there was metal not blood, on Fake Zilla's arm Fake Kong's chest, and the Fake Scouts so called injuries was the same result! Fake Godzilla then came upon Armadon and proceeded to pummel the great beast to death. The V Rexes were having their share of problems with Fake Kong and Fake Zilla. One of the V Rexes try's to charge at Fake Kong once more but the primal forgery was ready for him. Fake Kong then grabs the V Rex by the snout and threw him toward the other V Rex but he did not stop there. Fake Kong then picks up a near by Bolder and then Slams it on one of the V Rexes head crushing it's skull in. the second V Rex then recovers but is caught by its jaws by Fake Kong. Despite the dinosaur's kicks and bites, Fake Kong gripped its jaws and brought it to the ground, snapping both jaws in a frenzied rage1 both of the V Rexes were dead. Fake Zilla grabs one of the V Rexes by the throat and then plunged his sharp claws into the dinosaur's head kill it. Next the last V Rex makes a brave if not stupid attempted to attack Fake Zilla by biting him on the snout. But Fake Zilla's jaws were far more powerful as his opens them he then prays open the V Rex's jaws in the process next a light blue flame shoot out of Fake Zilla's mouth right down the V Rex's throat right out the back of it's head the monster then fall to the ground smoldering. Fake Sailor Moon was grappling with one of the Kamacuras. She the lifts the bug up over her head and in a horrific display of power she rips the Kamacuras in half! Fake Sailor Mars grab another one of the Kamacuras; she then opens her mouth and flames spay out killing the monster. Fake Sailor mercury then snaps another Kamacuras' neck in two. Fake Sailor Jupiter grabs one of the Kamacuras by the head and with both hands process to pop it's head open like a gourd. Fake Venus slams the last Kamacuras to the ground and before the giant bug could act Fake Sailor Venus plants her foot on the Kamacuras' head and begins to apply pressure to it. The Kamacuras was frantically trying to escape but it was no use Fake Venus crushes it's head under foot. Fake Gomora stomps Twin tail into the ground killing him. Fake Godzilla then grabs a barley conscious Armadon by the mouth and ripped his jaw out, tearing apart his cheeks and then snaps it's neck. Fake Godzilla then let's lose another roar as he and the other Fake Kaiju go on their way.

PLANET X

Back on Planet X Xemos, Baltan and Mimete were watching the whole fight in the lab.

BALTAN: Now that is entertainment!

XEMOS: what did I tell ya!

MIMETE: Godzilla and those Scouts don't stand a chance!


	13. Chapter 13

CH12: KONG & MOLLY'S FAMILY HISTORY

EARTH, OSA-P JEWELRY STORE

In the Osa-P Jewelry Store a young girl was helping her mother clean the place up she had chestnut colored hair and a blue bow tied in her hair she was carrying some boxes full of her family's heirlooms.

MRS. BAKER: Molly set those over there.

MOLLY: Ok mom.

Molly's mother was organizing the necklaces' in the displays when suddenly she came across a strange Necklace with a green jewel hanging from it.

MRS. BAKER: Molly could you come here please?

MOLLY: Yeah Mom what's up?

Molly's mother then shown her not just the necklace but several letters and pictures

MRS. BAKER: Molly this Necklace belonged in our Family for generations.

MOLLY: Really?

MRS. BAKER: Yes this belonged to your Great Grandmother on your father's side and now it belongs to you.

Molly's mother then places the Necklace around her daughter's neck.

MOLLY: Thanks' mom but what the story on my Great Grandmother?

MRS. BAKER: well you're great Grandmother was not Japanese.

MOLLY: really?

MRS. BAKER: she came from an Island in the south pacific called Faro.

MOLLY: Faro Island?

MRS. BAKER: here let me show you.

Mrs. Baker then shows Molly the pictures and maps of Faro Island, and even a picture of her Great grandmother as a little girl.

MOLLY: Wow mom she looks just like me!

MRS. BAKER: more so you look like her. There is also a legendary guardian that lives on the Island.

MOLLY: A guardian?

MRS. BAKER: Yes his name is Kong.

MOLLY: Kong?

Mrs. Baker then shows Molly pictures of the Mighty King Kong himself. She also shows molly a picture of her Great Grandmother with Kong himself.

MOLLY: Hey My Great Grandma knows Kong?

MRS. BAKER: yes you see when she was a little girl just about your age she was attacked by a pack of raptors.

MOLLY: Oh my.

MRS. BAKER: they would have killed her, when suddenly He appeared and saved her from them.

MOLLY: Gee Kong really is a hero.

MRS. BAKER: yes he is.

MOLLY: I wonder what would it be like to meet him?


	14. Chapter 14

CH13: MONSTER ATTACK!

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND

Back on Monster Island somewhere in the Jungles numerous Kamacuras are in their Camouflage mode staking Godzilla and company waiting to strike!

KAMACURAS 1: There he is.

KAMACURAS 2: Man he's a big one!

KAMACURAS 3: Humongous!

KAMACURAS 4: and he is not alone either look at all of those monsters with him!

KAMACURAS 5: we my need the Ookondoru's with this.

KAMACURAS 1: you may be right you there go get them!

KAMACURAS 6: Yes sir!

KAMACURAS 1: Go find the Ookondoru's let them know we may need their help with this ambush.

KAMACURAS 6: yes sir

KAMACURAS 1: and stay out of site.

One of the Kamacuras had flown off to get help from the Ookondoru afterwards the other Kamacuras then continues to carefully sneak up on Godzilla and his allies. As they got closer and closer towards Godzilla and his allies they had already had given themselves away for Godzilla had herd their footsteps.

GODZILLA: Minilla get behind me!

As Minilla got behind his father, Godzilla then shoots out his red eye beams at the ground.

KAMACURAS 4: YEEEEOWWWW!

The Kamacuras then reveal themselves and fly around the group in a wild fashion.

SAILOR MARS: That's what's been staking us?

SAILOR JUPITER: what the hell are those things?

SAILOR MOON: They look like Giant Mantises.

CHAD: Oh Crap!

KAMEN MAN: what the hell are they?

AVAN: Kamacuras!

TUXEDO MASK/ARTEMIS/LUNA: Kamacuras?

AVAN: a large species of Praying Mantis that is known to feed on anything it wanted.

The Kamacuras then had their eyes set on Godzilla, and had just spotted Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon.

KAMACURAS 1: Well Godzilla who are those tasty little morsels behind you?

A worried look got on both Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla's faces. Godzilla snarled angrily at Kamacuras' comment.

SAILOR MOON: YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS BUG BRIAN!

ANGUIRUS (roars): you aren't going to eat anybody!

GOMORA: Unless you want a heaping helping of an ass kicking.

SAILOR JUPITER: we'll be happy to oblige!

Just then one of the Kamacuras had just arrived with reinforcements in the forms of 7 Ookondoru!

RODAN: we got company.

GOROSAURUS: Oh Crap.

KING KONG: isn't this the story of my life.

GODZILLA: Mothra I want you to take Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon to safety.

MOTHRA: Right.

MINILLA: But dad we can help.

MINI MOON: yeah.

GODZILLA: No I can't risk you two getting hurt.

SAILOR MOON: he's right who knows what those things can do.

MOTHRA: children come with me.

MINILLA/SAILOR MINI MOON: alright.

As Mothra takes Mini Moon and Minilla to a safer place along the Island; Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Gomora, Rockor, Kong, Zilla, Gomora, and the scouts prepare for battle.

OKONDORU 1: Suppertime!

A Kamacuras then lunges at Godzilla and tried to strangle him with its claw. But he pulled its claw away and slammed it onto the ground.

GODZILLA: Is that all you got?

KAMACURAS 4: we're just getting started!

The other Kamacuras started to attack the scouts but they were ready for them.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

SAILOR URANUS: "Space Sword Blaster!"

Both attacks cut the Kamacuras in half.

GODZILLA: when did you get those weapons?

SAILOR MOON: they were a gift from a friend.

Just then two Kamacuras then pounces on Sailor Mars and Pin her down!

SAILOR MARS: Ahhhh!

ZILLA: Mars needs help MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

Zilla along with Gorosaurus run over to help her. Just as they were about to kill Sailor Mars by impaling her with its deadly raptorial arms Gorosaurus and Zilla tackle the two insect monsters and began to grapple with them. Kamacuras is then wrestled to the ground by Gorosaurus. Before the Kamacuras could get up and attack Gorosaurus latches its jaws around its neck and he began strangling the mantis, he then shakes Kamacuras like a rag doll and slams it to the ground dead.  
>GOROSAURUS: Mars you alright?<p>

SAILOR MARS: yeah thanks. Now let's give Zilla a hand.

Mars and Gorosaurus then go over to help Zilla but it seems they were not needed. Zilla picks up the Kamacuras by its neck & punched it through a hill. Zilla's spines begin to glow with neon energy. Zilla then opens his mouth and blasts the Kamacuras apart with his green heat ray.

SAILOR MARS: Whoa!

GOROSAURUS: I don't think he needs our help.

ZILLA: well are you to just going to stand there or are you going to help?

Gorosaurus and Sailor Mars then rush in back into the fight. Kong was having problems fighting of the Ookondoru as they were flying around him and attacking him with their claws and flying away.

KING KONG: (Growls) DAMN VERMIN! KEEP STILL!

OOKONDORU 1: What's wrong Bonzo?

OOKONDORU 2: Yeah having trouble hitting us?

OOKONDORU 3: Or maybe you just too old?

CHAD: Dudes look!

MELVIN: Kong is in trouble!

TUXEDO MASK: those birds are too fast for him.

KAMEN MAN: I'm on it!

Kamen Man the flies into action and then charges at one of the Ookondoru at full force knocking it out of the sky.

OOKONDORU 3: RAWK!

OOKONDORUS: What the Hell!

Kamen Man then flies towards Kong.

KING KONG: Thanks little buddy!

KAMEN MAN: anytime big fella!

3 of the Ookondoru try to swoop in to attack Kong and Kamen Man. But before they could do anything Gorosaurus leaps in and catches one of the Ookondoru with his jaws and processed to shake it around like a rag doll. Sailor Mars and Zilla then show up and help out.

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

Zilla then blasts a green fire ball at Mars' attack making a Green Firebird as it engulfs the second Ookondoru in a fiery explosion!

SAILOR MARS: Thanks!  
>ZILLA: No Problem you and I make a pretty good team.<p>

Just then the 3rd Ookondoru tries to attack!

OOKONDORU 4: BUUURRRRNN!

Unfortunate for him Kong grabs the bird and rips him in half and roars in victory beating his chest! Mars, Gorosaurus and Zilla were looking at Kong.

KING KONG: What?

SAILOR MARS: Drama King!

Goro and Zilla giggle at his comment.

KING KONG (as Mars): "In the Name of Mars I shall Punish You!" And you call me Drama king?

SAILOR MARS: Oh Shut Up!

One of the Kamacuras tries to pounce on Rockor but the great dinosaur was ready for him as electricity surges around his horn. When the Kamacuras got close enough Rockor Then fires lightening from his horn and fries the mutant insect!

ROCKOR: This to easy.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

The combined attacks strike down two more Kamacuras.

SAILOR VENUS: well that was fun.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: don't relax were not done yet.

Just then four Kamacuras had Both Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter surrounded.

KAMACURAS 5: You two look like a suitable.

KAMACURAS 6: yes especially the fat one in Green!

SAILOR JUPITER (angrily): WHAT DID YOU SAY!

ANGUIRUS: If the Mini skirt fits or in your case if the mini skirt makes your gigantic ass look enormous!

Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter Continued to argue with each other as the Kamacuras were watching from a distance. They start to charge at them both! Anguirus sees them coming he then charge his spikes up with heat and then flicks his tail at two of the Giant bugs and kills them. The other two then pounce on him and try to attack him with their claws.

SAILOR JUPITER: Supreme Thunder Dragon!

Jupiter's attack not only kills the other two Kamacuras but electrocutes Anguirus as well.

ANGUIRUS: your enjoying this aren't you?

SAILOR JUPITER: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

ANGUIRUS: (Under breath): Hard bitch.

SAILOR JUPITER: I Heard that!

ANGUIRUS: I know.

Sailor Uranus and Gomora were fighting the last two Kamacuras. Gomora jumps up and body slams the Giant mantis and breaks its neck. Uranus was not fairing so well. She tries to fight it off with her sword but Kamacuras knocks it out of her hand.

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

Kamacuras then dodges the attack and tackles Sailor Uranus to the ground.

KAMACURAS 9: Got ya!

SAILOR URANUS: GET OF ME!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus! I'm coming!

Just then Gomora rushes in and rams his horn in to Kamacuras' back. Gomora's horns begin to glow bright red and then pulsating energy starts to fill the Kamacuras' body until explodes all over Sailor Uranus.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Thank you Gomora.

GOMORA: No Problem.

SAILOR URANUS: Ugh! Next time watch were you splattering those guts you stupid lizard!

GOMORA: You ungrateful bitch I just save your ass!

SAILOR URANUS: I'll keep that in mind!

While Gomora and Uranus were going at it three more Ookondoru try to ambush them thankfully Godzilla and Sailor Moon got them. Godzilla shoots two of the Birds down with his atomic ray.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

The attack then cuts the birds head right of killing it. Gomora and Uranus then turns around to see their dead attackers. And then see Godzilla, the rest of the Scouts, Kong, Rockor, Gorosaurus, Rodan and Anguirus re join them.

GODZILLA: Are you guys alright?

GOMORA: yeah thanks for the assist.

SAILOR MOON: No Problem I just hope Mothra, Sailor Mini Moon, and Minilla are ok.

OOKONDORU (weakly): don't bet on it!

Just then everybody turned to see there was one of the Ookondoru still alive.

SAILOR MERCURY: look that bird monster is still alive.

KONG: and he knows something.

Godzilla then walk over to the Ookondoru and picks it up by its neck.

GODZILLA: ARIGHT YOU FILTHY CANARY I WANT ANSWERS!

OOKONDORU (weakly): Fuck you lizard!

Godzilla then tightened his grip around the bird's neck.

GODZILLA (angrily): YOU BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR OR I'LL BE HAVING BARBEQUE CONDOR FOR DINNER!

OOKONDORU (weakly): Go ahead eat me. But Spiga will be having a hardy meal when your three friends cross his path.  
>GODZILLA: Spiga? Minilla!<p>

SAILOR MOON: Mini Moon!

SAILOR VENUS: we got to find them.

SAILOR MARS: We don't know where they are.

Zilla then sniffs the air and then gets their sent.

ZILLA: I got their sent they went this way Move! Move! Move!

Zilla and the others go around the Island to search for Mothra, Mini Moon, and Rini.

OOKONDORU: I think its suppertime!

Angered by the Comment Godzilla throws the bird in to the air and blasts it with his laser eye beams.


	15. Chapter 15

CH14: VENOMOUS INTENTIONS

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND

Deep within the jungles of Monster Island Mothra along with Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla are walking through the jungle.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Wow! The Island is really pretty.

MOTHRA: That it is my dear.

Mini Moon was still amazed at how big she had gotten. Compared to her a lot of the trees went up to her waist.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I still can believe how big I am.

MINILLA: You are pretty tall for a human.

SAILOR MINI MOON: well before I met your dad I was very short in comparison to everybody.

MINILLA: I know how you feel. I just wish I was as big and strong like my dad.

MOTHRA: don't worry Minilla you'll get their one day.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Yeah I already think you're very brave.

Minilla then began to blush at Mini Moon's comment. While the three were talking, some were in the shadowy part of the jungle eight doll-like eyes were watching them and waiting. Its body was black as night with bronze yellow stripes. The threat stood upon eight black pole legs, speared in the ground like daggers. Its mandibles were soaked with drool. Spiga was hungry and like a machine, the grotesque spider crawled ever so slowly stocking his prey waiting to pounce. Unlike the Kamacuras Spiga was extremely quite when he move he did not make a sound. He got closer and closer until he made his first mistake he accidentally stepped on an old tree which snapped in two. The noise did not go unheard as Minilla heard the noise.

MINILLA: what was that?

MOTHRA: What was what?

MINILLA: I heard something.

SPIGA (whispering): Ah shit!

Mothra looked around

MOTHRA: I didn't hear anything.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Me neither.

Just then the noise in the jungle had stopped. This had caught Mothra, Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla's attention.

MINILLA: Mothra what going on?

MOTHRA: It's quite too quite.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I'm scared!

Minilla then sniffs the air to see what's going on. Notably Godzillasaurus had the best olfactory sensors of any animal even more so than T Rex.

MOTHRA: you see something?

MINILLA: Smell something.

Just then a large Net like web appears and ensnares the trio. They tried to get a way but the web was too strong!

MINILLA: Ugh! What is this!

SAILOR MINI MOON: It feels like a web!

MOTHRA: I can't move!

SPIGA (laughing): Come in to my parlor I wish for you to stay for dinner!

Mothra, Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon got the shock of their lives as Spiga had crawled out of the jungle revealing his horrific presents! The sight of Spiga had made Mini Moon scream in terror!

SAILOR MINI MOON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SPIGA: you're a feisty little one aren't you?

Spiga then crawls toward Sailor Mini Moon until he was right over her.

MINILLA (snarls): GET AWAY FROM HER!

SPIGA: sit tight I'll kill you and your worm friend next when I'm done with her. In the mean time little girl do continue to scream it wets my appetite.

SAILOR MINI MOON: !

Sailor Mini Moon's screams did not go unheard as the Kaiju and Scouts had just heard the screams!

SAILOR MERCURY: what was that?

RODAN: It sounded like someone screaming.

SAILOR MOON: MINI MOON!

KING KONG: But where are they?

Rockor managed to follow the screams.

ROCKOR: This way move!

Rockor ran a head to go save the kids and Mothra the scouts and Kaiju manage to follow him.

Spiga was getting closer and closer to Mini Moon. Minilla then claws his bonds and then frees Mothra as well. While Spiga was preoccupied Minilla then bites one of Spiga's legs.

SPIGA: YAAAAHHHHHH!

Mothra then goes to Mini Moon and frees her by cutting her cocoon open with the barb on the end of her tail.

MOTHRA: Mini Moon are you alright?

SAILOR MINI MOON: Yeah let's go help Minilla.

Spiga then tosses the young Godzilla aside and attempts to kill him.

SPIGA: DINNER IS SERVERD!

Sailor Mini Moon then tries to attack Spiga.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

But to little avail Spiga shrugs of the attack and then turns to his attacker.

SPIGA: pink sugar you say? Usually I never have dessert before dinner.

SAILOR MINI MOON: EEKK!

MOTHRA: BACK OFF!

SPIGA (sarcastically): Oh I'm so scared!

Mothra the rears up and a Green Ray beam from her chest that knocks Spiga back!

MOTHRA: Are you kids alright?

MINLLA: were ok.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I didn't know you could do that!

MOTHRA: You never asked.

Just then Rockor appears and approaches the trio.

MINILLA: Rockor!

ROCKOR: Minilla! Mini Moon! Are you alright?  
>SAILOR MINI MOON: Thanks to Mothra we are.<p>

MOTHRA: That Giant Spider almost made a meal of us!

ROCKOR: Spider?

The Trio then point Rockor the direction to where Spiga was.

ROCKOR: I guess that must be Spiga.

MINILLA/MOTHRA/ MINI MOON: Spiga?

ROCKOR: Uh never mind Minilla your dad and the scouts are on the way.

When Rockor had his back turned Spiga then springs up and jumps him from behind and tackles him.

SPIGA: I HUNGER!

Rockor then throws the spider of and gives him a face full of his fire breath!

SPIGA: BY THE PITH!

ROCKOR: I hope this ain't to spice for you!

Spiga then thrashed about screaming in pain. Just then Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Kong, Gorosaurus, Zilla, Gomora, and the Scouts had arrived.

MINILLA: Dad!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Sailor Moon!

SAILOR MOON: Mini Moon! Thank goodness you're alright!

GODZILLA: Minilla you scared me half to death!

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah we thought Spiga would have got you guys for sure.

ANGUIRUS: but where is Spiga?

ROCKOR: you guys don't have to worry about him anymore.

Rockor then shows the group Spiga's burned corps with his legs curled up. Godzilla then goes over for a closer look to see if his is dead.

SAILOR MARS: Godzilla be careful.

KONG: Yeah you don't know what that thing can do.

GODZILLA: relax I know what I'm doing.

While Godzilla's back was turned Spiga stared to twitch.

ZILLA: Godzilla!

SAILOR MERCURY: Look Out!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: That thing is still alive!

Before Godzilla could turn around Spiga fire a dart from his mouth and it hits Godzilla's neck.

GODZILLA: RAAAAHHH!

Spiga then rights himself back up ready to attack. Godzilla was now feeling woozy and could feel his eye lids getting heavy.

KAMEN MAN: What's wrong with Godzilla?

ANDREW: He doesn't look so good.

MELVIN: Maybe it has something to do with that dart the spider shot at him.

AVAN: That's Spiga's Paralyzing dart!

LUNA: Paralyzing Dart?

AVAN: yes Godzilla is in deep trouble.

Godzilla then stumbles over trying to stand as Spiga's weapon was taking its toll on him.

GOMORA: Godzilla Are you alright?

RODAN: YOU BASTARD WHAT DID DO TO OUR FRIEND!

SPIGA: It's very simple really I shot Godzilla with one of my Paralyses darts. It is used to paralyze much stronger prey and put them to sleep once he sleeps I FEED!

SAILOR MOON: well were not going to let you eat our friend!

SPIGA: perhaps I could eat you instead!

Godzilla then gathers all his strength to stand up. He then kicks a nearby rock at Spiga's face.

SPIGA: YYAAHH!

GODZILLA: think again Jackass! BECAUSE NOW I'M PISSED!

SPIGA: BY THE PITH! THIS CAN'T BE NO MERE ANIMAL COULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO RESIST MY PARALYSES DARTS!

SAILOR JUPITER: I guess you should've done your homework weirdo!

RODAN: Godzilla is not an ordinary animal.

SPIGA: RAAAAAHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Spiga then charges forward at top speed right his enemies but they were ready for him.

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR MOON: Moon Tiara Magic!

Godzilla's spines glow neon blue, Zilla's spines were glowing bright green, & Gomora's horns were flashing red. The 3 giant reptiles fired there beams along with the scouts attacks at Spiga which hit him directly in the face carcass, setting Spiga's carcass on fire.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MINI MOON: OH YAAAAY!

CHAD/KAMEN MAN/MELVIN/ANDREW: EPIC!

ZILLA: Got'em

RODAN: See ya in hell web head!

SAILOR MERCURY: Let's hope he is dead this time.

KING KONG: I highly doubt he is still alive.

SAILOR MARS: but just to be sure. MARS FIRE SOUL!

Sailor Mars launches her attack at the already dead Spiga burning him to a chard cinder.

GOROSAURUS: Oh yeah he's dead.

ZILLA: I think you and I are going to get along just fine Mars.

She then chuckles at Zilla's complement. Just then Godzilla falls over!

EVERYONE: GODZILLA!

MINILLA: DAD!

Everybody had rushed over to Godzilla to see if he is alright.

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla Buddy are you ok?

GODZILLA: Ughh.

ZILLA: I don't understand what wrong with him?

SAILOR VENUS: You think maybe it the dart that's taking its affect on him.

Sailor Mercury gets her computer out and was punching buttons on her computer to analyze what was wrong with Godzilla.

MINILLA: Mercury what's wrong with my dad?

SAILOR MERCURY: I think I know what happened. Spiga's dart was the cause of Godzilla collapsing the way he did.

ROCKOR: It's possible Spiga did say that his darts can paralyze any larger prey of his.

MOTHRA: Not only that Spiga said that it can also put its victims' to sleep.

AVAN (on Earpiece): Scouts this is bad if Godzilla falls asleep he may not wake up again!

SCOUTS: What!

GOROSAURUS: What's wrong?

SAILOR VENUS: If Godzilla falls asleep he won't be able to wake up again!

GODZILLA (drowsily): guys I'm fine I just need to rest.

RODAN: LIKE HELL YOU DO!

KING KONG: Yeah you got to stay awake!

SAILOR JUPITER: Were not let you give out just yet!

GODZILLA (drowsily): can't I just take a short nap

RODAN/KONG/GOROSAURUS/ZILLA/GOMORA/ROCKOR/ANGUIRUS/MINILLA/MOTHRA/SCOUTS: NO!

GODZILLA (drowsily): alright fine! I'll just go by the beach.

RODAN: ugh he's such a stubborn leader!

SAILOR MARS: I'll trade you leaders.

RODAN: an old leathery geezer for at blond crybaby.

SAILOR MOON: GRRRR!

Just then Godzilla shot a blue fire ball at both Rodan and Mars' feet.

RODAN/MARS: YYYEOOOWWW!

SAILOR MOON: HUMP servers you both right!


	16. Chapter 16

CH15: DEMONS OF THE DEEP!

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND THE BEACH

After The fight with Spiga Godzilla sluggishly then makes his way to the shores of Monster Island he then sits down and decides to rest feeling exhausted from the effects of Spiga's poison dart.

GODZILLA (yawning): Maybe I'll just rest my eyes a little

Godzilla's eyes begin to drift shut afterwards he falls fast asleep. Little did Godzilla know he was being watched. Just out in the water two sea monsters were glaring at the sleeping saurian plotting on how to kill him. Ebirah and C Rex were creeping closer to the shore on their prey.

EBIRAH: well now that fat bastard is fast asleep.

C REX: This is going to be easy we can just kill him in his sleep.

Ebirah and C Rex come on shore and walk towards Godzilla in an attempt to kill him. Before they could strike Godzilla they were caught by surprise by an electrical discharge!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Crash!

It was Sailor Jupiter, she as well as Gorosaurus, Rockor, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Kong, Minilla, Zilla, and the rest of the scouts came just in time. Jupiter's attack was so powerful it not only caused Ebirah and C Rex to jump back but it shocked Godzilla awake the blast hit him on his spines.

GODZILLA: Wh…What the? What the hell is going on?

RODAN: you fell asleep you idiot!

GOROSAURUS: It's a good thing we shown up in time those to were going to drag you under water.

Gorosaurus then shows Godzilla the 2 monster who tried to kill him.

ARTEMIS: Who are they?

AVAN: that's Ebirah and C Rex!

EBIRAH: Well now the party just got bigger!

SAILOR URANUS: What the hell do you want!

C REX: Were Came here to kill Godzilla what's it to ya?

ZILLA: well you over stayed you welcome here!

C REX: is that a fact?

EBIRAH: And who is going to stop us you?

In anger Kong charges at Ebirah and tackles the giant Lobster right into the water.

SCOUTS: Kong!

GOROSAURUS: Kong is going to be alright isn't he?

SAILOR MERCRUY: No he won't Gorillas are weak swimmers Ebirah is a lobster he'll have the advantage.

ZILLA: hang on I'll go in after him!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: I'll help you.

Zilla and Sailor Neptune then head for the water but before they could get any were C Rex was then blocking their path.

C REX: You two aren't going any were!

C Rex's mouth then opens up and a huge geyser of black tar shoots out of his mouth right into Neptune and Zilla's eyes.

ZILLA: Grrrr! I can't see!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Me neither!

C REX: TOO BAD!

C Rex Then balances himself on his left leg while raising his right leg. With his leg in the air C Rex then swings it at Zilla knocking the giant reptile down. The mutant Crustation then wraps his Tentacles around Sailor Neptune and drags her under water!

SAILOR URANUS: NEPTUNE!

SAILOR VENUS: Let her go you freak! "Venus Crescent-

SAILOR MOON: Venus Wait!

SAILOR VENUS What Why!

SAILOR MINI MOON: She right if you hit C Rex you might hit Neptune as well.

C REX: The little bitch is right!

C Rex then drags his pray down underwater. Zilla then regains his composure and get the tar off his eyes.

ZILLA: what just happened were is Sailor Neptune?

SAILOR URANUS (angrily): She is underwater no thanks to you!

ZILLA: Me! What did I do?

SAILOR URANUS: You let her die!

ZILLA: What! Wait a minute! I didn't let her do anything C Rex blinded me!

SAILOR MARS: He's right Uranus you can't blame Zilla for what had happen!

SAILOR MOON: will save her and Kong!

SAILOR URANUS: How!

ZILLA: I'll get her!

Zilla the leaps into the ocean to save their friends.

PLANET X

Back in the palace Xemos, Baltan, & Mimete were watching the battle on the monitor.

XEMOS: Looks like Ebirah having more fun than a barrel of Monkeys.

BALTAN: And C Rex is getting his licks in as well

MIMETE: Finally those scouts are going to get theirs.

However their joy was about be put on hold as Zilla was swimming top speed at the 2 sea monsters.

BALTAN: Wait a Minute who the hell is that?

MIMETE: Whatever it is its head for Ebirah and C Rex!

XEMOS: Don't worry that puny little lizard is no match for Ebirah and C Rex!

MIMETE: Let's hope your right.

EARTH, SEABED

Kong was having trouble trying to grapple with Ebirah. Though Kong can swim and hold his breath for 3 hours Ebirah was at home in his element he was untouchable. Ebirah swim around Kong cutting him with his Claws.

EBIRAH: Bed time Bonzo!

Ebirah then swim full speed and rams Kong straight in the gut! This attack knocks the wind out of the 8th wonder of the world as water begins to fill his lungs. Not far from were Kong and Ebirah are C Rex was squeezing the life out of Sailor Neptune. Before he could finish her off Zilla rushes in and uses spines to cut off C Rex's Tentacles Zilla then grabs Neptune with his tail and then head over to help Kong deal with Ebirah. Before the mammoth lobster could react Zilla then fires his green nuclear breath at Ebirah causing him swim back Zilla then Helps Kong up and brings both of his allies up to the Surface. Ebirah then swims toward Zilla and then swipes his Claw at the mutant lizard cutting his leg open in the process. Thankfully Zilla was able to make it to the surface.

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND

Back on the surface the monsters and Scouts were all getting worried about Zilla, Kong and Sailor Neptune.

ANGUIRUS: They have been down there for over an hour!

SAILOR URANUS: That's it I'm going in after them!

Just then a spout of bubbling foam appears! It was Zilla along with Kong and Sailor Neptune.

SAILOR URANUS: Neptune!

GOROSAURUS: Kong!

They all rush over to the three.

SAILOR URANUS: Neptune are you alright!

Neptune the coughs up a lot of the sea water

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus I'll be ok thanks to Zilla.

KONG: yeah Ebirah was a real pain in the ass!

SAILOR MERCURY: Thank you Zilla.

ZILLA: No Problem.

The scouts then notice Zilla's leg wound.

GODZILLA: Zilla your leg.

ROCKOR: What happened?

ZILLA: It's nothing really.

MOTHRA: that big Cut on your leg doesn't look like nothing.

ZILLA: Ebirah caught me off guard.

Zilla the limps over to check on Neptune but nearly falls over.

SAILOR VENUS: Zilla you need to get that looked at.

SAILOR MOON: allow me.

Sailor Moon then pulls out her lunar wand.

SAILOR MOON: Moon Healing Activa-

Before Sailor Moon could start Zilla's wound had already begin to heal right before eyes.

SAILOR MERCRUY: Incredible!

SAILOR MARS: He has healing powers.

SAILOR VENUS: The Same as Godzilla.

Zilla then began to get up as his leg finally healed. Just then Ebirah had just resurfaced from the sea and gotten everyone's attention.

GOMORA: look!

RODAN: It's Ebirah!

ZILLA: You filthy little arthropod wait until I get my claws on you!

EBIRAH: Well what's stopping you?

GODZILLA: wait something's not right.

SAILOR MARS: Where is C Rex?

Suddenly the ground begun to burst forth behind them as C Rex had burrowed underground. He then fires his tar at the Scouts and Anguirus. Rodan, Mothra, & Minilla got out of the way in time Gorosaurus, and Rockor weren't so lucky. The tar had made it difficult for everyone to move. Godzilla and Kong went out to fight with Ebirah.

SAILOR MERCURY: Ugh I'm stuck!

SAILOR MOON: It's this tar!

SAILOR JUPITER: We can't move!

C REX: Well my job just got easier!

SAILOR URANUS: You wouldn't be so tough if weren't stuck like this!

C REX: You're no match for me anyway.

ZILLA: How about me!

Zilla then head butts C Rex away from his friends and then wrestles the mutant to the ground. While Zilla and C Rex battle Godzilla and Kong face Ebirah. Godzilla immediately kicked a boulder at the sea creature. But it's oddly lopsided larger claw smacked the boulder back at him. Kong managed to catch it and throw it back at him. Ebirah then hits it back them but Godzilla hits back with his head. The process was repeated that is until Ebirah caught the rock and threw it away. The rock that Ebirah threw away had actually hit C Rex on his head while he was focused on Zilla.

C REX: OW WHAT THE HELL?

Ebirah began to gloat at the two kings.

EBIRAH: you're going to have to do better than that.

KONG: That's it your ass is mine!

Godzilla then stops Kong.

GODZILLA: wait Kong that's just what he wants.

EBIRAH: what's wrong Diddy Kong scared?

KONG: That Son of a….

GODZILLA: Kong you're strong but I'm more skilled underwater.

Kong then backs away and let's Godzilla fight with Ebirah. The Monster King stepped into the water Ebirah began to leap right at him. But Godzilla unleashes his atomic ray on Ebirah.

EBIRAH: JESUS THAT'S HOT!

Ebirah then dives underwater and then trips the mutant dinosaur in an attempt to drown him. But what Ebirah didn't know is that Godzilla was a skilled fighter underwater as well as on land. Kong then goes over to give Zilla a hand against C Rex. Zilla had C Rex pined down and was biting on his neck but C Rex threw Zilla off of him and spat some Tar in his face again. C Rex attempts to attack Zilla when he blinded but is Punched out by Kong and knocked out. Zilla gets up and whips the tar off his face. C Rex then Tackles Kong.

ZILLA: Kong!

KONG: Don't worry about me Zilla help the Scouts!

Zilla the uses his heat ray to burn the tar up and free the scouts, Anguirus, Gomora, Gorosaurus, and Rockor.

SAILOR MOON: thanks

ZILLA: Don't thank me yet we got to give Kong a hand as well.

Kong was then knocked aside by C Rex. The scouts Rockor, Anguirus, Gomora, Zilla, Gorosaurus, and Kong now out numbered C Rex.

C REX: Oh Crap!

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

All the scouts' attacks plus Zilla's heat ray, Anguirus' Spikes, Rockor's Fire breath, and Thunder horn, and Gomora's wave Cannon hit C Rex and manage to knock him out cold.

SAILOR JUPITER: That take's care of him.

SAILOR MOON: Yeah.

GOMORA: Wait where's Godzilla?

ZILLA: Yeah Kong wasn't he with you?

KONG: He's fighting with Ebirah.

ANGUIRUS: Well let's go help him.

Everyone went over to the Beach to see how Godzilla was faring in his fight. The sea was calm. Rodan along with Mothra and Minilla had soon joined everyone.

RODAN: What going on?

MINILLA: yeah were is my dad?

MOTHRA: and were is Ebirah?

GOROSAURUS: they're both out in the ocean.

The sea was still calm. Then suddenly an alluring aroma had caught everyone's attention.

SAILOR MOON: What's that smell?

ANGUIRUS: What ever it is it smells good.

RODAN: Can't you think of anything besides food?

GOROSAURUS: No he's right I smell it too.

SAILOR MARS: It smell like boiled lobster.

Just then the sea began to boil.

SAILOR VENUS: Guys something going on over there.

A Bright flash of light erupts from the sea and Ebirah is seen shot straight into the air as he came crashing down on the beach dead. He was bright red & declawed! Godzilla then rises with one of Ebirah's claws in his mouth and the other claws in his hands.

ANGUIRUS: so that's were that delicious smell came from.

RODAN: He isn't getting up anytime soon.

Godzilla then meets up with the others.

SAILOR MARS: does everybody want to kill you?

GODZILLA: In a way yes.

SAILOR MOON: I Guess we have a lot in common.

SAILOR MERCURY: Yeah there are a lot of villains that want to kill us.

MOTHRA: Wouldn't surprise me.

ZILLA: but the question is were did those two come from?

GODZILLA: good question.

Godzilla then notices C Rex slowly waking up. He then walks over to the mutant and picks him up by his neck.

GODZILLA: Ok I got some questions. Who sent you?

C REX: Screw you you're not going to get a word out of me.

GODZILLA (Angrily): WHY YOU LITTLE!

Sailor Jupiter then walks up to Godzilla.

SAILOR JUPITER: Godzilla relax let me handle this.

Sailor Jupiter then walks up to C Rex and then grabs by his throat

SAILOR JUPITER (Growling): TELL EVERYTHING YOU KNOW BEFORE I RIP YOU LIVER OUT AND EAT IT RAW!

C REX: Eep!

ROCKOR: better do what she says because she is about due for a snack.

C REX: Alright! Alright! I'll talk.

C Rex tells everyone everything about how the Xillian's are planning to invade earth with the help of Mimete and Baltan. Godzilla the scouts and the other kaiju were not happy about this at all.

SAILOR VENUS: This not good.

SAILOR URANUS: I thought Mimete was gone for good.

ZILLA: will need to see what's going on.

GODZILLA: you're right. Ok C Rex…

Before Godzilla could ask anything C Rex was gone he had ran off when the monsters were not looking.

RODAN: That little sneak!

KONG: He's ran off!

SAILOR MERCURY: C Rex is the least of our worries.

AVAN (on earpiece): She's right Scouts the Xillians are nothing to sneeze at they are the most ruthless aliens in the galaxies. Scavengers harvesting creatures as if they were cattle.

GODZILLA: Anguirus.

ANGUIRUS: yeah G?

GODZILLA: I need you to go over to Tokyo I want you to see if there is anything strange going on.

ANGUIRUS: Ok.

GODZILLA: and take Jupiter with you she knows the way she'll help you get there.

ANGUIRUS: ARE YOU NUTS I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT BRUNET BEHEMOTH!

SAILOR JUPITER: AND I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT PUGGY LITTLE MUTANT!

As Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter began to argue Godzilla then grabs Anguirus by his horns and Jupiter by her hair and then throws them both in the water.

GODZILLA (Roars): NOW GET MOVING!

The two began to head over to Tokyo.


	17. Chapter 17

CH16: DEATH ON THE MOVE!

PLANET X, THE XILIEN PALACE

Back on Planet X Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete had just finished watching the fight between the earth monsters & The Sailor Scouts against their Space monsters.

XEMOS: RAAAHHHHHH! DAMN IT!

BALTAN: Xemos I thought your monsters could handle this!

MIMETE: Yeah those Sailor Brats had just killed most of our army!

XEMOS: THEY CAN HANDLE THIS! MECHA KAIJU DESTROY THE EARTH!

The order was carried out.

EARTH, JAPAN

Back on earth Fake Godzilla, Fake Kong, Fake Zilla, Fake Gomora, and the Fake Scouts then go on to attack Osaka! The Japanese military were not unaware of what was happening. Fake Godzilla then shot a red heat beam at a few buildings. Fake Kong then slams his fist to the ground and causes a massive tremor that makes the ground shake. Fake Mars expels her flame thrower killing most of the people who tried to run away. Fake Zilla and Fake Jupiter trample on most of the smaller buildings. Just then the military had arrived with Tanks, Missile Launcher Trucks, Type 90 Maser Cannons, Ballistic Missile Launchers, & AH-1S Helicopters had all arrived to combat the metal monsters.

SOLDIER 1: ALL TANK UNITS CONVERGE TO TAKE DOWN GODZILLA!

The Tanks began to Fire on Fake Godzilla, but the mighty monstrosity had just simply treaded forward trampling the military personnel. Fake Kong, Fake Zilla, Fake Gomora and The Fake Scouts then followed their leader to attack the Army.

SOLDIER 2: Concentrate all Ballistic Missile Launchers on ZILLA!

SOLDIER 3: All AH-1S converge to take down KONG!

SOLDIER 4: All Missile launchers Converge to take down GOMORA!

SOLDIER 5: Concentrate all Masers on THE SAILOR SCOUTS!

The Army had fired all of their weaponry at the monsters but too little avail The Mecha Kaiju were far too powerful as the completely slaughtered the Army and continued their destruction; there were only a few survivors. 

SOLDIER (weakly): Regroup immediately and prepare for a new assault!


	18. Chapter 18

CH17: SOMETHINGS WRONG.

PLANET X, THE XILIEN PALACE

Back on Planet X Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete are watching their monsters defeating the military.

BALTAN: (Baltan Laugh) Xemos I have to admit those monsters of yours are quite powerful.

MIMETE: I'll Say.

XEMOS: MECHAGODZILLA! Destroy them utterly!

BALTAN: Godzilla and those scouts won't know what hit'em!

The evil trios began to laugh at their success and are overconfident about their plans. Just then one of the Xillian Soldiers rushes in toward them.

X SOLDIER: Xemos sir!

XEMOS: What is it?

X SOLDIER: we've just spotted two Giant creatures that are making their way to the main land!

BALTAN: What!

Xemos then turns on another screen only to see who the two creatures were none other than Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter swimming across the sea.

MIMETE: That's Sailor Jupiter!

BALTAN: and that little bastard with her must be Anguirus.

MIMETE: what do you think they are doing?

XEMOS: My guess is that those two are going to try and ruin our plans.

Just then Gigan awakens; his red eye began to glow. He then looks at the screen that shows a Giant Sailor Jupiter and Anguirus. Gigan threw his head back and let's loose an ear splitting roar in anger! Xemos, Mimete & Baltan then turn to see Gigan awake.

XEMOS: looks like someone is awake.

MIMETE: and a little cranky.

Gigan then looks down at his masters.

BALTAN: welcome back old friend.

EARTH, JAPAN

Back on earth the military was having trouble holding the monsters back. Just then one of the Soldiers then rushes in towards the general.

SOLDIER: General!

GENERAL: Yes.

SOLDIER: we just got word Anguirus and some sort of Giant woman is headed near Tokyo bay!

GENERAL: What the hell is this; Monsters on Parade!

SOLDIER: what should we do sir?

GENERAL: take half the tanks and masers toward Tokyo bay and hold them off as best as you can!

SOLDIER: Yes Sir! Maser Units! Tanks Units! Move Out!

EARTH, TOKYO BAY

After a long journey from Monster Island Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter had finally made it back to the main land walking on shore.

ANGUIRUS: so this is Tokyo.

SAILOR JUPITER: yep this is our home.

ANGUIRUS: from what you told me this place doesn't look that impressive to me; these human structures look like badly put together ant hills.

SAILOR JUPITER (irritated): Well we didn't come over here just so you could judge my culture, besides your kind didn't progress so well any way being extinct and all!

ANGUIRUS (growling): Hey the earth got along without you humans for millions of years so piss off!

SAILOR JUPITER (angrily): YOU GOT A BIG MOUTH YOU KNOW THAT!

ANGUIRUS (Snarling): Well then come down here and close it!

As Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter were still arguing several Tanks and Maser Cannons had just arrived. Anguirus then spots the tanks and Masers.

ANGUIRUS: Uh Jupiter?

SAILOR JUPITER: What!

ANGUIRUS: What are those over there?

Sailor Jupiter then sees the weapons.

SAILOR JUPITER: those are tanks.

SOLDIER: ALL TANK UNITS CONVERGE TO TAKE DOWN ANGUIRUS!

SOLDIER 2: CONCENTRATE ALL AVALIBLE MASER CANNON ON THAT GIANT WOMAN!

ANGUIRUS/SAILOR JUPITER: Aw Crap!

The tanks and Masers commence to fire on both of them. Anguirus was able to take it because of his tough and scaly skin and armored shell; Jupiter wasn't so lucky.

SAILOR JUPITER: Ow! Ow! Ouch!

ANGUIRUS: Come let's get out of here there is nothing out of the ordinary over here.

SAILOR JUPITER: Fine with me!

Since Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter didn't see anything too suspicious on the surface they then turn back to Monster Island to report to Godzilla. But something was still worrying them.

SAILOR JUPITER: What was that about?

ANGUIRUS: I have no Idea but this has gotten me worried.


	19. Chapter 19

CH18: HEADING FOR BATTLE

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND

Back on Monster Island the Scouts, Their friends, Godzilla; Rodan, Mothra, Zilla, Rockor, Gomora, Gorosaurus, Kong, and Minilla are waiting for Sailor Jupiter and Anguirus to return.

RODAN: What's taking them so long?

GOMORA: they should have been back by now.

GODZILLA: Don't worry those two are tough

SAILOR MERCURY: That's not what's worrying us.

SAILOR MARS: Yeah they didn't exactly hit it off when they met each other

SAILOR MOON: well then again you and I didn't really hit it off ether when we first met.

SAILOR MARS: Yeah that is true.

SAILOR VENUS: You don't think something had happened to them do you?

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Let's hope not.

Andrew was pacing back and forth as he was very worried about his girlfriend.

CHAD: Andrew? Andrew? ANDREW!

ANDREW: Huh? What.

AVAN: relax Andrew

KAMEN MAN: Yeah Lita can take care of herself

ANDREW: I guess you guys are right.

MELVIN: Hey look out there!

Just then Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter had arrived back on Monster Island. Everybody went over to great their friends.

ZILLA: Anguirus you had us worried here.

SAILOR URANUS: yeah we thought something had happened to you guys.

ANGUIRUS: Were both alright.

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah.

GODZILLA: did either one of you find anything out of the ordinary?

SAILOR JUPITER: you mean the army freaking out that a Giant woman and mutant dinosaur were in Tokyo bay? Then no there is nothing out of the Ordinary.

GODZILLA: Jupiter be serious!

ANGUIRUS: actually there was something strange going on.

RODAN: There was?

GODZILLA: Strange how?

ANGUIRUS: well when the humans attacked us they barley had any weapons to even hold us off.

SAILOR MINI MOON: but what does that have to do with anything?

ANGUIRUS: when one of us approaches a populated area where humans are they pull out all of their weapons at us. AND I MEAN ALL OF THEIR WEAPONS!

SAILOR MINI MOON: ok.

ANGUIRUS: but when the humans bring out what only looks like half the inventory of weaponry that would mean that there was another monster already in the city.

GOROSAURS: so that would mean that there is something else out there causing all the problems.

GODZILLA: which means we are going to find out what and stop it.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts it's possible that Baltan might be the cause of all this as well.

SAILOR MOON: It could be possible.

SAILOR MARS: yeah.

GODZILLA: We'll head out for Tokyo immediately.

MINILLA: Dad is we coming too?

SAILOR MINI MOON: Yeah what about us?

KONG: It could be a good Idea.

SAILOR VENUS: yeah just in case C Rex comes back here.

GODZILLA: I guess you're right. Plus we will need all the help we can get.

MINILLA: Alright!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Yeah!

Sailor Mini Moon then gently picks up the cats, Tuxedo Mask, Andrew, Chad, & Melvin in her massive hands; Kamen Man and Avan then take to the air along with Rodan, and the Scouts along with Godzilla, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Gomora, Kong, Rockor, Zilla, and Mothra then head into the sea and make their way to Tokyo.

PLANET X, THE XILIEN PALACE

While the Sailor scouts and earth defenders were on the move Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete were watching every minute of it.

BALTAN: Looks like Godzilla and his friends are on the move.

MIMETE: and on their way to an ass kicking!

Just then Gigan was once again thrashing around roaring and snarling wanting to kill Godzilla for what he had done. Just then numerous growls and roars were heard Gigan was getting the other monsters worked up in frenzy with his actions.

MIMETE: looks like Gigan wants to fight.

BALTAN: what say we let him off his leash for a while?

XEMOS: yes that sounds like a plan. And why don't join in on the fun as well?

BALTAN: I'll love the sound of that.

Xemos then gets his soldiers together and loads the other monsters on the alien ships; and then prepares the Xillian mother ship to head for earth.


	20. Chapter 20

CH19: MEGA BATTLE!

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on earth Fake Godzilla, the Fake Scouts, Fake Gomora, Fake Kong, and Fake Zilla were destroying everything in their path unchecked. Fake Godzilla then let's loose a red heat ray at a nearby building. People were run away in fear screaming in terror. The fake monsters then make their way to Tokyo harbor's industrial area. An army helicopter was flying in the area it had gotten too close to Fake Godzilla. Fake Godzilla had spotted the helicopter an attempted to swat it down. Just then the ocean begun to boil and a strange light began shining from the ocean. Before Fake Godzilla could act he was struck in the back by a beam of blue atomic energy causing him to fall flat on his face. The Fake Scouts, Fake Gomora, Fake Kong, and Fake Zilla had all look to see who their comrades' attacker was. Rising from the ocean Godzilla roars out a challenge to the monsters. Along with Godzilla; Anguirus, Mothra, Zilla, Rockor, Gomora, Gorosaurus, Kong, Minilla and the Scouts along with Rodan flying over had appeared only to see not only another Godzilla, Gomora, Kong, and Zilla but five replicas of the inner sailor senshi!

RODAN: What the Hell!

ANGUIRUS: Please tell me I'm not going crazy.

MOTHRA: If that's the case Anguirus then we all are going crazy.

SAILOR MOON: They look just like us!

SAILOR MERCURY: How is this possible?

SAILOR MARS: I think Baltan is the root of this problem.

SAILOR VENUS: He may have cloned us somehow.

SAILOR JUPITER: If that's the case how did get our DNA?

KONG: Who or whatever they are not going to get away with this!

GOROSAURUS/ROCKOR: No way in hell!

KAMEN MAN: this is getting weird

CHAD: Tell me about it.

AVAN: Two Meatball heads there is not enough aspirin in the world that could cure a head ache they can cause.

The scouts and the earth defenders then come on to shore.

GODZILLA (angry): Who are you!

SAILOR MOON: And who do you think you are trashing our town you forgery!

F. GODZILLA: Godzilla inferior Mecha G superior.

F. SAILOR SCOUTS: Sailor Scouts inferior Mecha Scouts superior.

Fake Godzilla then blast Godzilla with his red heat beam hitting the king of monsters in the chest. Anguirus then boldly charges forward and rolls into a spiked ball and strikes Fake Godzilla in the chest knocking him down.

GOROSAURUS: Let me give you a hand.

Gorosaurus then Charges Fake Kong and then delivers a Kangaroo kick to the evil fake primate.

GOROSAURUS: there not so tough.

ANGUIRUS: yeah superior my ass.

But the two dinosaur monsters spoke to soon as Fake Godzilla and Fake Kong attack them both from behind. Fake Kong grabs Gorosaurus by the tail and throws him aside like a rag doll. Fake Godzilla then kicks Anguirus across the industrial area.

RODAN/MOTHRA: ANGUIRUS!

KONG/GOMORA: GORO!

: King Kong inferior MechaniKong superior.

SAILOR MOON: We don't appreciate anyone who beats up on our friends. I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice!

SAILOR MINI MOON: and I'm Sailor Mini Moon!

SAILOR MERCURY: I'm Sailor Mercury!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Mars!

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Venus!

SAILOR JUPITER: Sailor Jupiter!

SAILOR URANUS: Sailor Uranus!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Sailor Neptune!

SAILOR MOON: we will right wrongs and in the name of the moon!

SCOUTS: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!

The monsters all stared quizzically at the scouts at their intro.

ANGUIRUS: was that really necessary?

RODAN: I really don't get humans.

KONG: What was that all about?

GODZILLA: It's what they do I'm not going to try and understand it.

GOMORA/GOROSAURUS/ROCKOR: What the hell?

The Fake Monsters and Fake scouts then charge their flesh and Blood counterparts and commenced their battle. Sailor Moon and Fake Sailor Moon were the first to clash. Sailor Moon was blocking all of Fake Sailor Moons attacks with her Lunar Daggers.

F. SAILOR MOON: Sailor Moon inferior. Mecha Sailor Moon superior.

SAILOR MOON: Oh Yeah? "Moon Dagger Strike!"

The attack heads strait for Fake Sailor moon but she manage to dodge it. She then charges at Sailor moon and tackles her knocking her to the ground. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were having trouble with their doppelgangers. Fake Jupiter was equal in physical strength with Sailor Jupiter. Fake Mercury and Fake Mars both blast a combination beam of fire and ice at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, causing them to jump out of the way.

SAILOR MARS: what are they?

SAILOR MERCURY: What ever they are they're tough!

F. MARS: Sailor Mars Inferior Mecha Sailor Mars superior.

F. MERCURY: Sailor Mercury Inferior Mecha Sailor Mercury superior.

SAILOR MARS: Oh yeah! MARS HEAT WAVE!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Bubbles freeze!

Both attacks had landed a direct hit on both Fake Mars and Fake Mercury.

SAILOR MARS: that'll show'em.

SAILOR MERCURY: oh no look!

When the smoke cleared both Fake Mars and Fake Mercury got back up; much to Sailor Mars and Mercury's surprise bits of their flesh were dangling from their bodies only to revel metal underneath!


	21. Chapter 21

CH20: METAL MONSTERS UNVAILED!

EARTH, TOKYO

The smoke cleared both Fake Mars and Fake Mercury got back up; much to Sailor Mars and Mercury's surprise bits of their flesh were dangling from their bodies only to revel metal instead of blood! Godzilla and Rockor blast Fake Godzilla with their Fire breathe attacks at Fake Godzilla's eye revealing a red glowing layer of glass underneath. Gomora head butts Fake Gomora in turn removing some of the pseudo flesh from its head showing metal. When Kong, Gorosaurus, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Zilla, and the other scouts were attacking the fake monsters the same result had happened.

GODZILLA/KONG/RODAN/ANGUIRUS: What the hell!

SAILOR MOON: their not human!

SAILOR MARS: well what are they?

SAILOR JUPITER: this is really getting weird.

SAILOR MERCURY: those creatures must be cyborgs.

SAILOR URANUS: Cyborg?

SAILOR MERCURY: Yes an artificial being composed of metal and pseudo flesh.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: I don't like the sound of that.

TUXEDO MASK: this is not good!

AVAN: what is Baltan up to this time?

LUNA: what ever it is it could spell disaster for the earth.

DIANA: Mommy. Daddy I'm scared.

ARTEMIS: don't worry sweetie it well be alright.

MELVIN: I hope Godzilla and the others have enough strength to take them on.

CHAD: other wise were screwed.

ANDREW: so those scouts and Monsters over there are some what robotic?

AVAN: Yes.

KAMEN MAN: so you could call them mecha scouts and MechaGodzilla.

The Fake Kaiju and Fake Scouts then walk toward the monsters and Scouts.

SAILOR MOON: Scouts all together! "Moon Dagger Strike!"

SAILOR MARS: Mars Fire Soul!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Bubbles Blast!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Crescent Beam!

Godzilla unleashes his Blue atomic heat ray, Anguirus launches his spikes, Zilla fire his green atomic breath, Rodan fire a red heat beam, Rockor blasts his Fire breath and thunder, Mothra rises up and fires her green blast, and Gomora fires his Oscillatory Wave ray. All the attacks head strait for the Fake Kaiju and Fake Scouts. All of the energy attacks smother the Fake Kaiju in a huge explosion.

XILIAN MOTHERSHIP

On the Xilian Mothership Xemos, Mimete, and Baltan were watching the Battle on the large monitor. Baltan and Mimete were both furious at what they saw.

BALTAN: AHHHHHH DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! XEMOS YOU SAID YOUR MECHAS CAN HANDLE THEM!

MIMETE: THOSE SAILOR BRATS HAD DESTORYED THEM!

Xemos just leaned back in his chair and smiled.

BALTAN: Xemos what are smiling about?

XEMOS (chuckles): Damn Godzilla your mistake if you think your powers are a match for MechaGodzilla.

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on earth The Scouts and the Kaiju were watching the Fire blazing from were they defeated the Fake Scouts and Fake Kaiju.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MINI MOON: OHHH YAY!

SAILOR MERCURY: We've done it

SAILOR VENUS: We have the tools and we have the talent

SAILOR MARS: Looks like we don't have to worry about them any more.

SAILOR JUPITER: Good Riddance!

SAILOR URANUS: but there's something strange about this.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: like what?

SAILOR URANUS: were did they come from who made them?

RODAN: who cares we destroyed them didn't we?

GODZILLA: but this seems too easy.

MOTHRA: something doesn't seem right.

AVAN (on earpiece): Uh scouts.

SAILOR MOON: yes Avan?

AVAN (on earpiece): LOOK!

ARTEMIS/TUX/CHAD/ANDREW/KAMEN MAN/MELVIN: HOLY CRAP!

LUNA/DIANA: Oh No!

Much to everyone's surprise when the fire had cleared 9 robotic figures were standing right across from where the scouts and Kaiju were. MechaGodzilla, Mecahnikong, Mecha Gomora Cyber-Zilla, and the Mecha Sailor Scouts had made themselves known to the world.

KAIJU/SCOUTS: WHAT THE HELL!

MECHAGODZILLA: Godzilla inferior MechaGodzilla superior!

MECHA GOMORA: Gomora inferior Mecha Gomora superior!

MECHANIKONG: Kong inferior Mecahnikong superior!

MECHA SCOUTS: Sailor Scouts inferior Mecha Sailor Scouts superior!

GODZILLA (growling): I'll show you who's inferior!

Godzilla and Anguirus began to charge at MechaGodzilla. The Magnificent Machine Lifts his left arm and shot his rocket-like fingers toward the two dinosaurs knocking them both down immediately.

MINILLA: Dad!

SCOUTS/MONSTERS: GODZILLA!

RODAN: Hang on Godzilla!

ZILLA: Yeah were coming!

Rodan then files right after MechaGodzilla while Zilla charges on foot. Rodan had manage to tackle MechaGodzilla and proceeded to peck and claw at him. Sadly MechaGodzilla was much stronger as he pushed Rodan back and then MechaGodzilla grabbed his neck! He was strangling Rodan! Rodan squawked about in pain, muffled under his choking breath. Blood began to spill from his mouth. Zilla as well as Kong ran over to help him but both of the giant were knocked aside by Cyber-Zilla and Mecahnikong.

CYBER-ZILLA: you're not going anywhere!

MECHANIKONG: yeah!

KONG: Want to bet!

Kong and Mechanikong the grapple with each other like to wrestlers in the ring. While Kong was fighting, Cyber-Zilla and Zilla charged at each other; but Cyber-Zilla had something up his sleeve the cannons on his spines began to light up. Numerous missiles began to blast Zilla knocking him backwards only to have Zilla give him a face full of green atomic breath.

SAILOR MOON: Guys the monsters need our help lets go.

SCOUTS: right!

Before the scouts could help them the Mecha Scouts had blocked their way.

M. SAILOR MOON: you girls aren't doing anything any time soon.


	22. Chapter 22

CH21: ALL OUT ATTACK!

EARTH, TOKYO

Mecha Sailor Moon then charges forward and body slams Sailor Moon to the ground and pins her down.

M. SAILOR MOON: you girls aren't doing anything any time soon!

SAILOR MOON: Ugh! Get off me!

SAILOR MARS: Get off of her motor head! "Mars Fire Soul!"

Before Sailor Mars' attack could hit Mecha Sailor Moon, Mecha Sailor Mars then stands in the way and blocks the attack with her body.

SAILOR MARS: what! How is that possible?

M. SAILOR MARS: you won't live long enough to find out.

Mecha Sailor Mars then fire her red laser beam at Sailor mars causing her to fall backwards. She then walks toward her. While she was getting closer to Katanas extend from her arms and ignite on fire.

M. SAILOR MARS: prepare to die!

SAILOR MERCURY: I don't think so "Mercury Bubbles Freeze"

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Both the attacks knock Mecha Sailor Mars off balance. The other scouts come over to help Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.

SAILOR VENUS: Mars are you alright?

SAILOR MARS: I'm fine just help Sailor moon!

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Bubbles Blast!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder crash!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Crescent Beam!

All five attacks had just hit Mecha Sailor Moon and knocked her off of her flesh and blood counterpart.

SAILOR MOON: Thanks guys.

Mecha Sailor Moon then gets back up; and is joined by the Other Mecha Scouts.

SAILOR VENUS: Uh Guys we got company!

MECHA SCOUTS: Destroy!

Mecha Sailor Moon raises her arms up and then fires small missiles from her fingers at the scouts. The attack was later joined with Mecha mercury firing her freeze guns, Mecha Mars with fire breath, Mecha Jupiter with her Green space laser, and Mecha Venus with her Maser hands. The attacks cause the scouts to fly back. While the sailor scouts were down the Mecha scouts then move in for the kill.

M. SAILOR MERCURY: say bye bye.

Before the Mecha scouts could finish them off Cyber-Zilla and Mechanikong were both sent crashing right into them.

SAILOR MOON: Huh.

SAILOR MARS: what just happened?

SAILOR URANUS: we were saved.

SAILOR JUPITER: but by whom?

To answer Sailor Jupiter's question King Kong and Zilla arrived to the fight.

KONG: looks like you girls could use a hand.

SAILOR JUPITER: good thing you two showed up.

ZILLA: yeah but thank us later right now we got to help Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Gomora.

Gomora was getting pummeled by Mecha Gomora. The dinosaur monster could barley stand up. Mecha Gomora then fires a swarm of missiles from his fingers and back at Gomora causing him to howl in pain.

GOMORA: ARRGGG!

Mecha Gomora then blasts his Oscillatory Ray at Rockor and Mothra sending them both flying in the air.

MECHA GOMORA: I just love to see helpless creatures like you squirm.

Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus got the worst out of this fight. MechaGodzilla fires his finger missiles at all three of the monsters; Godzilla then gets back up and fires his heat ray at MechaGodzilla causing him to stager backwards. The scouts Kong and Zilla had arrived to help them out.

MECHAGODZILLA: Mecha G su….

KONG: AH SHUT UP!

Before MechaGodzilla could finish his taunt Kong throws a large bolder at him. The Magnificent Machine on his back. Mecha Gomora then launches his grappling claws at the giant ape and pins him down.

MECHA GOMORA: see you in hell monkey.

Anguirus then charges forward and rolls into a spiked ball and lunges himself at Mecha Gomora and knocks him down causing him to release Kong.

KONG: Thanks Anguirus.

ANGUIRUS: Anytime pal.

Mothra and Rockor then join the others.

GODZILLA: Mothra! Rockor!

SAILOR JUPITER: are you guys alright?

MOTHRA: a little beaten up but we'll live.

ROCKOR: it'll take a lot more than that to kill us.

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

On the ship Baltan, Mimete, and Xemos were watching the battle.

BALTAN: your mechas are impressive but they were still beaten by the earth monsters.

MIMETE: Xemos honey I thought the scouts were going to get what's coming to them.

Just then Gigan was roaring angrily at the blue planet as it came into full view.

MIMETE: Looks like Gigan wants to play.

XEMOS: well in then that case. Gigan sic'em!

Gigan then made his way to earth to get his revenge.

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on earth the earth defenders and the Sailor scouts had just beaten the Mecha monsters. While they were congratulating each other a bright flash of light had appeared from the sky. Forms of multicolored thunder and lighting were seen in the clouds.

ANGUIRUS: what the hell is going on now?

SAILOR JUPITER: I don't know but were about to find out look!

A streak of blue light had just flown by and it was headed for Godzilla.

SAILOR MOON: Godzilla!

MINILLA: Dad!

ROCKOR: look out!

SAILOR URANUS: Its headed strait for you!

Before Godzilla could act the blue object then hits Godzilla and then knocks him down flat on his back.

The scouts were all in shock to see who the attacker was. Gigan had returned form the grave!

GIGAN: I'M BAAAAAACK!


	23. Chapter 23

CH22: BLOODY ROAR!

EARTH, TOKYO

ARTEMIS/AVAN/TUXEDO MASK/ANDREW/CHAD/KAMEN MAN/MELVIN: HOLY SHIT!

Everyone was horrified to see Gigan was still alive. He looked a lot fiercer than he used to; he was now fitted with a new Brace around his once broken neck, and now his arms were fitted with chainsaws for each arm.

SAILOR URANUS: Who is that?

SAILOR MOON: it's Gigan!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Gigan?

SAILOR MERCURY: he was one of the first wave space monsters that appeared on earth.

SAILOR MARS: we thought Godzilla had killed him.

GIGAN: well bitch you thought wrong; plus my back up is just about here.

SAILOR VENUS: Back up?

ROCKOR: What does he mean by back up?

To answer Rockor's question several missiles and laser blasts had struck the earth monsters and the sailor scouts in the back. MechaGodzilla, Mecha Gomora, Mechanikong, Cyber-Zilla, and the Mecha Scouts were still active.

GIGAN: Ah the cavalry has arrived.

CYBER-ZILLA: my you look well Gigan.

M. SAILOR JUPITER: What is your first order of business?

GIGAN: Destroy All Monsters!

Godzilla then rises up and fires his Atomic ray at Gigan. Gigan then teleports dodging the attack. Gigan then reappears right behind Godzilla and blasts him with his eye laser. Godzilla counters by swatting the upgraded Cyborg in the face with his tail. Gigan falls down. Just as Godzilla was about to attack MechaGodzilla fires his electric ray from his mouth at Godzilla knocking him out in the process. Gigan then walks toward Godzilla.

GIGAN: now you die! This is for Megalon!

Before Gigan and MechaGodzilla could attack. Anguirus tackles MechaGodzilla with his thunder ball attack, and Rockor hit Gigan with his electric blast from his horn causing him to stager back. Mecha Gomora then grabs Rockor from behind and Bear hugs him.

SAILOR MARS: Let go of our friend! "Mars Fire Soul Ignite!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Both attacks hit Mecha Gomora in the face causing him to let Rockor Go.

ROCKOR: thanks girls I owe you one.

SAILOR MARS: no problem.

SAILOR JUPITER: Were happy to help.

Mecha Jupiter and Mecha Mars had just got finished beating on Mothra and toss her at Mars and Jupiter's feet.

SAILOR MARS: MOTHRA!

ROCKOR: Are you ok?

MOTHRA (weakly): I'll be fine

SAILOR JUPITER: HEY WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!

MECHA MARS/MECHA JUPITER: LIKE YOU!

Both Mecha Mars and Mecha Jupiter fly right at the counterparts tackling them in the process.

M. SAILOR MARS: BUUUURRRNNN!

Mecha Mars lets lose a stream of fire in Sailor Mars' face.

SAILOR MARS: AHHHHHH!

Gomora rushes in and swats Mecha Mars away with his tail. Zilla then hurls Cyber-Zilla at Mecha Mars ensuring they both stay down. Both of the giant reptiles rush to help Sailor Mars whose face is slightly burnt.

ZILLA: hang on Mars.

GOMORA: Yeah we got ya.

SAILOR MARS: Thank you but where are Rockor and Jupiter?

Mothra then crawls over to the three.

MOTHRA: they are both having their hands full with Mecha Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter and Mecha Jupiter had just locked arms with each other. Each was trying to push the other back. They were both like two immoveable objects.

SAILOR JUPITER: Had enough!

M. SAILOR JUPITER: Pathetic human I'm just getting started!

To Sailor Jupiter's surprise two extra Arms had just appeared out the side of Mecha Jupiter's Body!

SAILOR JUPITER: What the…

Mecha Jupiter's extra fists were then charging with electricity. Then Mecha Jupiter punches Sailor Jupiter in the stomach electrifying her in the process.

SAILOR JUPITER: AHHHH!

Mecha Jupiter then unleashes a swarm of punches to her face breaking her nose in the process and to her body. Mecha Jupiter's bionic ponytail then folds forward and then fires a laser beam at Sailor Jupiter causing her to fall over. Sailor Jupiter was struggling to get up, she was in mind numbing pain. Mecha Jupiter then walks over to her flesh and blood counterpart to deliver a finishing blow. But before Mecha Jupiter could attack she then found herself getting entangled in webs.

M. SAILOR JUPITER: What the hell is this?

It was Mothra, firing her silk at the Robotic Senshi trying to give Sailor Jupiter a chance to recover.

M. SAILOR JUPITER: ARGGGH!

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul Ig…

Before Sailor Mars could finish Cyber-Zilla then blasts her in the back with blue flames knocking her down. Gomora, Zilla, Rockor, and Mothra turn to try and fight. But they were knocked back by Mecha Gomora's missiles. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Godzilla, Anguirus, & Rodan were also at the mercy of the Mecha kaiju. Mecha Mercury had just knocked Sailor Mercury to the ground, Mecha Venus and Mecha Moon had their counterparts pin down and MechaGodzilla and Gigan had Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Uranus and Neptune bombarded with their own weaponry. While this was happening Minilla, Sailor Mini Moon, and their friends were watching from a safe distance.

AVAN: this is bad!

CHAD: we got to do something!

ANDREW: but what can we do?

MELVIN: yeah those things would kill us!

KAMEN MAN: just leave it to me!

Kamen Man then flies in to action!

TUXEDO MASK: what the hell get back here you idiot!

Kamen Man flies right at MechaGodzilla and the hits him in the face with one of his attacks.

KAMEN MAN: Kamen Buster!

The attack wasn't strong enough to cause any damage but it was strong enough to get MechaGodzilla's attention.

KAMEN MAN: HEY COME AND GET ME YOU DINOBOT REJECT!

MECHAGODZILLA: I'll be sure to kill you quickly.

Mecha G then proceeds to fire his multicolored lasers at Kamen Man but was too fast to get hit. He then flies over to Mecha Venus and Mecha Moon.

KAMEN MAN: hey Bucket Butt over here!

MechaGodzilla then Fires his eye beams; Kamen Man dodges the blast only for it to hit the two Mecha scouts in the face. This gave Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon a fighting chance.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Crescent Beam!

The attack knocks both Mecha scouts on their backs. Kamen Man then flies toward the two giant sailor scouts. Sailor Moon then grabs him and gives him a great big kiss.

SAILOR MOON: thank you for saving us.

KAMEN MAN (chuckles): any time ladies any time.

TUXEDO MASK: That Son of a Bitch!

Kamen Man then flies at MechaGodzilla again and repeats the same process. This time he leads him to Mecha Mercury. MechaGodzilla's chest had opened up and had begun to fire his Hyper Maser at Kamen man. The hero then dodged the attack once more to have it knock Mecha Mercury off of Sailor Mercury. MechaGodzilla continues to chase after his quarry. Gigan then notices MechaGodzilla leaving.

GIGAN: MechaGodzilla where are you going?

This gave Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune the chance to fight back.

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Godzilla and Rodan Had added their heat rays to the attack, and Anguirus fires his spikes at the Cyborg basting him off his feet. Gigan tried to get up but Godzilla then blasts him with another heat ray knocking him out.

GODZILLA: NOW STAY DOWN!

MINILLA: that's showing them dad!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Get'em Godzilla!

Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune were then met up with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus.

GODZILLA: you guys alright?

SAILOR MOON: will be fine.

SAILOR MERCURY: We got to go help the others.

URANUS/NEPTUNE: Right.

The Scouts and the Kaiju then head over to help their friends. MechaGodzilla was frustrated to no end Kamen Man had been dodging his attacks. He then flies over to Mechanikong, Mecha Gomora, Mecha Jupiter, Mecha Mars, and Cyber-Zilla; the Mechas as well as the kaiju and Scouts see him.

ZILLA: Who the hell is that?

SAILOR MARS: It's Kamen Man!

SAILOR JUPITER: he's come to help

ROCKOR: let's hope so.

GOMORA: yeah these guys are tearing us apart

KAMEN MAN: HEY MECHAS!

He got their attention.

KAMEN MAN: I heard Michael Bay doing another shitty Transformers Movie you losers available.

Angered Mechanikong fires his wrist grenades'; Mecha Gomora launches his Missiles, Mecha Jupiter fires her pony tail gun, Mecha Mars blast her flame thrower, and Cyber-Zilla fires his blue fire breath and missiles at Kamen Man. MechaGodzilla then fires his own Missiles and Lasers at Kamen Man as well. Just as before Kamen Man quickly moved out of the way Mechanikong, Mecha Gomora, Mecha Jupiter, Mecha Mars, and Cyber-Zilla's attack all hit MechaGodzilla simultaneously knocking him ass over tea kettle, while MechaGodzilla's own weapons blasts his allies as well. Godzilla, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Rodan, Anguirus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Mini Moon, Minilla, and their friends had all arrived at the scene.

KONG: Godzilla you're still alive.

ROCKOR: yeah we thought that Gigan fellow slaughtered you all.

SAILOR MARS: not to mention those Mecha Scouts.

MOTHRA: and MechaGodzilla.

SAILOR MOON: well all thanks to Kamen Man here.

SAILOR MERCURY: yeah he has been a real help.

KAMEN MAN: All in a day's work ladies.

TUXEDO MASK (under breath): Ass

AVAN (singly): somebody jealous.

TUXEDO MASK: SHUT UP AVAN!

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

On the Xillian Mothership Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete had seen Kamen Man in action.

BALTAN: Great first Giant lizards, then Giant Japanese girls and Now This shit!

MIMETE: Who is that?

XEMOS: he going to be a smear on my boot when I get through with him. General!

One of the Xillian Generals shows up.

XILLIAN GENERAL: Yes Xemos!

XEMOS: FULL SPEED A HEAD!

XILLIAN GENERAL: Aye Aye Sir!

The ship then head towards earth at full speed.

EARTH, TOKYO

Back on Earth the Scouts and the Kaiju all notice something big coming from the sky.

GODZILLA: what now!

RODAN: what the hell is that!

SAILOR MOON: big trouble!

KONG: you think it has something to do with those Robots?

SAILOR JUPITER: not to mention Gigan returning.

SAILOR MARS: It could be possible I'm getting some major bad vibes from it.

The Massive Xillian Mother ship had come into full view; along with its fleet of small war ships. The people of Tokyo were in a state of panic!

Numerous transporter ships then flew into view and in a bright flash of light. The monsters Golza, Melba, the V Rex herd, Gaw, Spino, and a flock of Ookondoru had just appeared.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 23: EARTH DEFENDERS STRUGGLE!

EARTH, TOKYO

The Earth Defenders and The Scouts were in serious trouble. Along with Gigan and the Mecha kaiju they are now faced with the Monsters Golza, Melba, 17 V Rexes, Gaw, Spino, and 14 Ookondoru along with the Xilian army.

ARTEMIS: This is bad!

MELVIN: An Army of Giant Monsters and an Alien invasion!

CHAD: we are so screwed!

TUXEDO MASK: what are those things?

AVAN: Xillians.

LUNA: Xillians?

AVAN: Yes they are nothing more than Scavengers and Thieves devouring the galaxies Planet by Planet!

ANDREW: And now they got their sights on our planet.

Just then Gaw and two V Rexes had just stepped forth. Kong and Gorosaurus were growling angrily at them.

GAW: well now Kong it's so good to see you again.

KONG: If I had said the same thing then I'd be lying through my teeth.

V REX 1: And look who with him.

V REX 2: It's our old Alpha leader Gorosaurus.

GOROSAURUS (Growling): I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU SLACK JAWED HICKS!

V REX 2: Biting Comments from a traitorous prick like you!

SAILOR VENUS: wait a Minute you know them?

KONG: More than you know we lived on the same island Gaw tried to hunt and kill everyone their; but I was the one to stop them.

V REX 3: Hey Goro why don't you tell your friends how you use to work with us before you became a mammal lover.

Gorosaurus was angered by this. The V Rexes were taunting him and telling everyone that he was one of Gaw's minions.

GODZILLA: Goro is this true?

GOROSAURUS: yes you weren't supposed to here that, I've been ashamed of it ever since.

SAILOR JUPITER: Gorosaurus that was all in the past.

SAILOR MOON: she's right we all make a mistake that's why we learn from them.

GOLZA (smugly): well isn't that touching.

V REX 1: If you bitches are done we got some ass whoopin' for ya!

V REX 4: hey guys look at that plump little lizard there.

The V Rex was pointing at Minilla.

MELBA: yes he and that little pink one would taste so good with Cole slaw.

GOLZA: Supper Time!

Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon were terrified at the monsters that were glaring at them.

GODZILLA (Roaring): OVER MY DEAD BODY!

CYBER-ZILLA: That can be arranged

ROCKOR: well you're going to have to go through us!

The Scouts along with Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Kong, Rockor, Gomora and Zilla then prepared for the fight of their lives.

XILIAN MOTHERSHIP

On the mother ship Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete were preparing for the main event when suddenly one of the Xillian soldiers spots something.

XILLIAN SOLDIER: Sir!

XEMOS: What is it?

XILLIAN SOLDIER: we've spotted some humans near the area.

The soldier then shows Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete the scout's friends Tuxedo Mask, Chad, Andrew, Melvin, Avan, the Cats and Kamen Man on the screen.

XEMOS: who's the pussy in the rented Tuxedo?

MIMETE: who cares!

XEMOS: They might pose a threat to us.

Xemos then gathers his men up to the teleport to go after the Scouts friends.

XEMOS: This won't take long babe.

MIMETE: I'll be waiting.

Mimete them blows Xemos a kiss.

BALTAN: and people say bugs are disgusting.

MIMETE (angrily): PISS OFF!

The Teleport was activated.

Back outside a brawl was happening Anguirus rolls into his thunder ball attack and rolls at a V Rex knocking it out, Kong and Gorosaurus grapple with Mechanikong and Gaw, Rodan was in an aerial dogfight with Melba, Golza was fighting with Rockor and Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune & Gomora were battling Mecha Gomora, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Zilla and Mothra went against The other V Rexes, the Ookondoru, and Cyber-Zilla, and Godzilla and Sailor Moon were left with Gigan, MechaGodzilla, and the Mecha Scouts.

GIGAN: I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood!

MECHAGODZILLA: Kill Godzilla!

MECHA SCOUTS: Kill Sailor Moon!

GODZILLA: Bring it on!

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

The attack heads strait for MechaGodzilla but it had just bounced off of him. Gigan then charges for Godzilla and leaps in the air to attack.

GIGAN: DIE!

Godzilla then swings his tail at the Alien cyborg knocking him aside to the ground. Godzilla then processed to pummel him to submission until he was unconscious. Afterwards Godzilla goes over to help Sailor Moon. Anguirus latches his jaws on a V Rexes Neck and breaks it in half; another V Rex then tries to attack from behind but Anguirus bashes his club tail against its head knocking it out. Golza was giving Rockor a hard time as he keeps the Dinosaur like kaiju pinned to the ground.

ROCKOR: Get Off of me!

GOLZA: Struggle all you want but it won't do you any good.

Rockor the fires his electric bolt at Golza's eye causing him to jump off of him.

SAILOR MARS: My turn MARS HEAT WAVE!

The attack hits Golza but with no effect.

SAILOR MARS: What?

GOLZA: Fire proof lady

Golza then fires his Ray from his head and blast both of them. Rodan and Melba were tearing at each other in the air Rodan breaks away and fly's off while Melba chases after him while firing his eyebeams at Rodan. Rodan managed to dodge them for a while but it was no use Melba had finally got a direct hit and sent Rodan crashing down.

ANDREW: this is not good.

CHAD: yeah our team is getting their tails handed to them.

MELVIN: what can we do?

KAMEN MAN: Let me take care of this.

But before Kamen Man could take off numerous figures had just appeared behind the group.

XEMOS: You're not going any were.

They turn around only to see Xemos and his Soldiers surrounding them.

ARTEMIS: Diana stay close!

MELVIN (scared): Who are you?

AVAN: Xemos!

TUXEDO MASK: Xemos?

XEMOS: well I see my legacy is well known around.

AVAN: More than you know.

LUNA: So you're responsible for all the monsters attacking.

XEMOS: right you are.

XILLIAN SOLDIER: orders sir?

XEMOS: Capture them!

The X soldiers began to swarm around Andrew, Chad, Melvin, the Cats, Avan, Tuxedo mask, and Kamen Man.

KAMEN MAN: SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

Kamen Man knocks away the X soldiers and begins to head for Xemos.

KAMEN MAN: your ass is mine pretty boy!

As Kamen Man Got closer Xemos then back hands him and sends him flying across the land.

CHAD: Kamen Man!

TUXEDO MASK: Take this!

Tuxedo Mask manages to throw a Rose at Xemos but to no avail Xemos catches the Rose and crushes it. In his hand. He then walks toward Tuxedo Mask.

XEMOS: Pathetic!

Xemos then pulls out his gun and shoots Tuxedo Mask in his Left leg; causing him to holler out in pain.

TUXEDO MASK: AHHHHHH!

LUNA/ARTEMIS: Tuxedo Mask!

Xemos then grabs the Rifle from one of the Soldiers and hit Tuxedo Mask in the face to shut him up.

XEMOS: Pussy!

He then walks toward Melvin; Melvin was terrified at Xemos' presents. Xemos then raises his hand in a threatening way. Melvin then filches.

XEMOS: Ah ah two for flinching!

Xemos then punches Melvin in the stomach twice.

CHAD: Melvin!

XEMOS: Take them aboard the ship!

X SOLDIERS: Yes Sir!

As the soldiers take their prisoners on to their ship Xemos then pulls out a device which looks like a remote controller and presses a button.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 24: DEATH OF THE KING & QUEEN!

EARTH, TOKYO

As the soldiers take their prisoners on to their ship Xemos then pulls out a device which looks like a remote controller and presses a button. Just then 17 small UFO's fly out of the Mother ship and head over to where the monsters and Scouts were fighting. The small UFOs then discharge vast amounts of electricity on Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Zilla, Rockor, Gomora, Gorosaurus, King Kong, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, & Sailor Uranus paralyzing them in the process; the UFOs then create energy fields around their quarry trapping them inside, leaving Godzilla, Minilla, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mini Moon hopelessly outnumbered by the Xillian's monsters.

GAW: Give it up Godzilla!

GOLZA: You and those little kids can't take all of us on.

V REXES: DINNER TIME!

OOKONDORU FLOCK: WERE STARVED!

MECHAGODZILLA: Godzilla Inferior MechaGodzilla Superior!

SAILOR MINI MOON: There's too many of them!

MINILLA: What can we do?

Both Godzilla and Sailor Moon knew what was going to happen, they both looked at the heirs and looked at their friends. They knew they would have to save them all, they knew the only way for their friends and family to survive they would both have to die.

GODZILLA: Minilla I want you to run away from here as fast as you can.

SAILOR MOON: Right you too Mini Moon.

SAILOR MINI MOON: What?

MINILLA: Dad no!

GODZILLA: You two need to get out of here.

MINILLA: Dad please don't do this!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Sailor Moon will fight with you!

SAILOR MOON: Look we know you're strong but you're both still too young and you're no match for those monsters.

Tears begun to ruby in Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon's eyes, for they both knew all too well what was going to happen.

MINILLA: But dad…

SAILOR MOON (voice breaking): Listen your better safe than sorry the truth is we love you both far too much for anything to happen to you.

GODZILLA: and besides I lived a long life but your life is just beginning.

Gigan then interrupts.

GIGAN: If you're done saying your goodbyes we got a good ass kicking for you!

V REX 1 (mockingly): Wah Wah daddy don't leave me Wah Wah!

The V Rexes, the Ookondoru, Golza and Melba were all laughing at this. Godzilla and Sailor Moon prepare for their fight.

GODZILLA: Now Go!

SAILOR MOON: were able to take care of ourselves!

GAW: ADVANCE!

The V Rexes then charge full force toward Godzilla and Sailor Moon. Godzilla then fires his red eye beams at the ground causing the V Rexes to stop in their tracks.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Dagger Strike!"

Sailor Moon's attack kills three of the V Rexes. The Ookondoru then swoop down and attack her by clawing and biting at her. Godzilla plows through the pack of V Rexes to run over to help his ally but is tackled by Golza, Melba, and Gigan who proceed to beat him within an inch of his life. Godzilla then let's loose a Nuclear Pulse that throws all three of the monsters off. Godzilla then fires his atomic ray at the Giant birds killing most of them. Sailor Moon then gets up scared and bloody along with Godzilla who was also badly injured from the attack. Gaw then suddenly leaps up and tackles Godzilla to the ground and digs her killing claw into his shoulders causing him to howl in pain.

SAILOR MOON: hang on Godzilla I'll help you "Moon Dagger Strike!"

The attack hits Gaw in her side. While distracted Godzilla then Fires his heat ray at Gaw hitting the dinosaur in the chest. Gaw then falls over allowing Godzilla to get back up.

SAILOR MOON: are you ok?

GODZILLA: Yeah I felt worse.

But the worst was yet to come as the Mecha Scouts had just come up and attacked Sailor Moon full force. MechaGodzilla, Mecha Gomora, Mechanikong, & Cyber-Zilla had just surrounded Godzilla. Mecha Moon fires her Small powerful missiles from fingers at Sailor Moon striking her in the back; Mecha Mercury fires her freeze guns at her legs so she can't move. Mecha Mars then walks up with her Katanas blazing as she slices into Sailor Moons body drawing blood in the process. Mecha Jupiter punches her in the gut knocking the wind out of her, and last but not least Mecha Venus fires her lasers at Sailor Moon. Godzilla was get slaughtered all 4 Mechas fired all their missiles at him causing him to collapse; Godzilla was at their mercy Mecha Gomora Fires his Mega Crusher Ray at Godzilla while Cyber-Zilla blasts him with his blue atomic fire. MechaGodzilla then walks over and grabs Godzilla by the neck and picks him up. MechaGodzilla then fires his Multi colored space lasers right into Godzilla's eyes! Godzilla was now blind but MechaGodzilla didn't stop there he then slams both his fist on Godzilla knocking him down and then grabs one of his Spines and process to pull it out right from his back. Blood gushed everywhere from the monster kings back. The way it was able to veritably beat Godzilla to death made things look bad for the Monster King. MechaGodzilla had then grabbed his tail and began spinning him around until he threw Godzilla away. Godzilla got back up, but eventually went down again. Sailor moon had managed to escape the Mecha Scouts attack and saw Godzilla getting the Beating of his life. She wasn't the only one the other scouts and earth monsters were watching the whole thing. Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla saw from a distance the horror that had befell their parents.

SAILOR MINI MOON: SAILOR MOON!

MINILLA: DAD!

Both of the young heroes had ran back to try and save them. Godzilla was weak he had been beaten to death.

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla Get up!

RODAN: Don't let that tin can bet you!

ZILLA: Don't give up on us yet!

Sailor Moon rush toward Godzilla aid but Gigan swoops in.

GIGAN: not so fast!

Gigan then take his buzz saw like hand and slices Sailor Moon's right arm off! The scouts were horrified!

SCOUTS: SAILOR MOON!

SAILOR MOON: AHHHHHHH!

She is then hit by two blast of energy from Golza and Melba.

GOLZA: Come here Blondie!

Golza then grabs Sailor Moon by the hair and drags her to where Godzilla was now Golza, Melba, the Mecha Scouts, Mechanikong, Mecha Gomora, Cyber-Zilla, Gigan, and MechaGodzilla then charge up their weapons and blast both Godzilla and Sailor Moon at full power! After a huge explosion both Godzilla and Sailor Moon were laying on the ground lifeless both of earth most powerful protectors were dead. Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon ran towards their lifeless bodies.

MINILLA: Dad?

Minilla nudges his father to see if he is alive.

MINILLA: Dad, Dad please get up!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Sailor Moon you can't die!

Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon couldn't hold back tears any longer as they both broke down crying. They weren't the only ones not only did the other scouts and earth kaiju cry but most of the military and people in the city who saw what had happened also gotten teary eyed surprisingly not just for Sailor Moon but for Godzilla as well; The Gigantic Beast that raged up from the depths of the sea on a tidal wave of terror that wrought vengeance on mankind, that stalked the earth in a psychotic cavalcade of electrifying horror that raged through the streets on a rampage of total destruction was no longer Alive. The incredible titan of terror that all modern weapons failed against, who wiped out a city of six million in a holocaust of flame was no more. The Creature who's tale was fantastic beyond comprehension, gripping beyond compare, astounding beyond belief and went on to be called the Mightiest Monster of the All was finished. The Defender of Japan, the Savior of the Planet, was gone. Godzilla, King of the Monsters…was dead


	26. Chapter 26

CH25: DEFENDERS ENSLAVED!

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

BALTAN (happily): YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!

MIMETE (Happy as Hell): YAAAAAAY!

XEMOS: Well what did I tell ya?

BALTAN: Xemos I got to hand it to you I thought this was going to be a bad day for me, but your Mechas put those two fuckers six feet under.

Avan, The cats, Andrew, Chad, Melvin, Kamen Man, & Tuxedo Mask who were all in a large cage were all forlorn at the sight of what had happened the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo and The King of the Monsters were both killed in cold blood.

AVAN: This isn't happening

TUXEDO MASK: Serena.

Xemos then walks over to the group with a smug grin on his face.

KAMEN MAN (mad as hell): BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

XEMOS: What are you going to do about it Hero! Guards!

Two Xillian soldiers show up.

SOLDIERS: Yes sir!

XEMOS: take this dead weight to the prison.

SOLDIERS: Yes sir!

The two Soldiers then lift up the cage and begun to take it to the prison.

MIMETE: what about the others

Mimete points to the screen showing the scouts and Kaiju trapped in their energy domes as well as a lifeless Godzilla and Sailor moon.

XEMOS: I got big plans for them.

Xemos then gets his controller.

XEMOS: Monsters take these earth creatures aboard the ship.

Xemos then shuts off the energy domes but not before shocking the scouts and the earth monsters to paralyze them. Mecha Gomora then grabs Gomora by his snout, Cyber-Zilla cares Zilla, Mechanikong and the V Rexes the take Kong and Gorosaurus, Gaw and Melba handle both Rodan and Anguirus, the Mecha scouts then care their flesh and blood counterparts, Gigan and MechaGodzilla start to go after Minilla, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Mini Moon & Golza begins to reach for Mothra Larva. However before Golza could lay a hand on Mothra she wakes up and bites him on his snout.

GOLZA: Ow!

This act alerts Sailor Mars first. She then gets up and kicks Mecha Mars away and then rushes to help Mothra.

SAILOR MARS: hang on Mothra I'm coming.

GOLZA: Stupid worm get off!

Golza then throws Mothra off and then processed to kick her.

SAILOR MARS: STAY AWAY FROM HER "AKURYO TAISAN!"

Sailor Mars then tags Golza with an ofuda which immobilizes him. She then cares Mothra away from the danger.

SAILOR MARS: Are you alright Mothra?

MOTHRA: I'll live but right now we have to go.

SAILOR MARS: what we can't leave them!

MOTHRA: we need King Caesar now come on!

Sailor Mars and Mothra then retreat back to Monster Island. While the space monsters take the unconscious earth defenders and Sailor scouts into the ship. MechaGodzilla and Mecha Sailor Moon. Then take Godzilla and Sailor Moon's bodies out to the ocean to leave them for dead.

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

Back on the ship the scouts and the monster then begin to regain consciousness only to be found in energy chains.

SAILOR URANUS: where are we?

RODAN: where ever this is it isn't good.

Just then Baltan, Xemos, and Mimete had appeared to meet their prisoners.

XEMOS: welcome one and all to the Xillian Mothership.

MIMETE: let's hope you enjoy your stay.

BALTAN: because you'll be here for quite a while. (Baltan Laugh).

SAILOR MERCURY: So you're Baltan.

SAILOR VENUS: our friend warned us about you!

BALTAN: Whooped fucking do!

Uranus and Neptune then notice Mimete was with them.

SAILOR URANUS: Mimete!

MIMETE: Surprised to see me?

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Your just lucky were chained up.

XEMOS: you humans are so pathetic; taking over your world will be a breeze.

SAILOR JUPITER (angry): as soon as I get out I'm going to pop your head like Concord grape!

XEMOS: Don't try to talk tough bitch you're no good at it!


	27. Chapter 27

CH 26: A NEW PLAN

EARTH, MONSTER ISLAND

Mothra and Sailor Mars had finally made it to Monster Island coming up on the shore.

MOTHRA: Ok Mars will need a new plan to save our friends now I need you to…Mars?

Mothra then turned around to see Sailor Mars on her knees with her eyes filled with tears. Mothra then Crawls over to her.

MOTHRA: Mars you must come with me we have to save the earth and our friends.

SAILOR MARS (sadly): what's the point, we can't defeat them.

MOTHRA: Yes we can we need to awaken King Caesar to stop this war.

SAILOR MARS (voice breaking): what's the point in fighting if we are going to die anyway?

MOTHRA: You shouldn't act like this!

SAILOR MARS (Angry): WELL WHY NOT!? IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN WIN ANY WAY MOTHRA WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST ACEPT OUR FATES!

MOTHRA (Angry): THAT'S ENOUGH!

Mothra then smacks Sailor Mars' face with the barb at the end of her tail.

MOTHRA (voice breaking): I know what you are going through we both had to watch our friends die right in front of us! But right now I need you to awaken King Caesar or else Godzilla and Sailor Moon's deaths will be in vain.

Sailor Mars then gets her out the scroll that her grandfather had given her earlier.

SAILOR MARS: Alright let's do it.

Sailor Mars then walks toward the sleeping Lion beast she gets on her knees and began to sing. She sang at the top of her lungs and as loud as she could. Still Caesar hadn't woken up.

SAILOR MARS: He's not wakening up!

MOTHRA: you must keep singing!

That she did Sailor Mars tried again, this time putting not only her voice or the breath in her lungs into the lyrics but her heart and soul as well. When her song reached its climax, King Caesar's jewel eyes began to glow. An explosion occurred as the dust had Cleared Sailor Mars and Mothra were now face to face with a giant lion god standing 65 meters tall with a golden mane and muscular body. King Caesar had awakened!

SAILOR MARS: King Caesar.

KING CAESAR: It good to stretch my legs again.

MOTHRA: there is no time for that we need your help.

Mothra had then explained to the Lion God about what happened.

KING CAESAR: I have an Idea.

The Guardian of the Azumi had then gone into a meditative state.

KING CEASAR: Spirits of the past arise once again we need your wisdom.

In a blinding flash of light to ghost like figures had appeared. One looked a lot like Godzilla, the other Sailor mars had immediately recognized.

SAILOR MARS: Queen Serenity.

MOTHRA: Gigantis

SERENITY: yes Mars it's me.

SAILOR MARS: I can't believe I'm meeting you in person for the first time.

KING CEASAR: Queen Serenity, Mighty Gigantis I've summoned you to let you know that your Ancestors are in need of your help. A terrible metal dragon called MechaGodzilla and a mechanical harpy called Mecha Sailor Moon has attack and brutally beaten Godzilla and Sailor Moon to death. We need their strength to save the planet.

GIGANTIS: we will do what we can.

QUEEN SERENITY: to protect the universe and our future

In another bright flash of light both of the ancient spirits had disappeared.

MOTHRA: Sailor Mars you and King Caesar must go to Tokyo and stop the invaders from causing any more damage.

SAILOR MARS: But what about you?

MOTHRA: I sense a familiar evil returning and I'm not strong enough to fight. I must go to Yakul Island I will meet you both in Tokyo as soon as Possible.

Mothra then goes into the sea and then makes her way to Yakul Island; while King Caesar and Sailor Mars head on to Japan.


	28. Chapter 28

CH 27: DARK INTENTIONS/ A NEW ALLY

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

In the Xillian Mothership Xemos was torturing Tuxedo Mask by using an electrically charged whip on his back.

TUXEDO MASK: AHH! AHH!

XEMOS: Does it hurt poor baby (Laughs evilly)

As Xemos was whipping Tuxedo Mask Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon were just brought in the aboard the Xillian ship and were taken through the lab.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Where are we?

MINILLA: what is this place?

Just then they pass the large water Tank that contained the 3 black serpents. The serpents had begun to swim around slowly. After wards Minilla and Sailor mini Moon are thrown in a prison along with Kamen Man, Andrew, Chad, Melvin, Avan, & the Cats.

LUNA: Sailor Mini Moon, Minilla!

ARTEMUS: Are you kids alright?

MINILLA (depressed): sort of.

Minilla still sadden about seeing his father die right in front of him.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I still can't believe they are both gone.

Just then the Guards then throw a badly beaten Tuxedo Mask in the cell with them.

EVERYONE: Darian!

TUXEDO MASK: Ugh.

CHAD: Dude are you alright?

TUXEDO MASK (weakly): I'll be fine.

GUARD 1 (laughs evilly): Hope you have made yourselves comfortable.

GUARD 2: Because you are going to be here for a long time.

KAMEN MAN (angry as hell): Son of a….

Before he could finish one of the Guards shoots him with his laser gun. The blast causes Kamen Man to fly across the room.

GUARD 2: watch yourself punk or you'll get worse!

Just when the two Guards were about to leave another guard was busy struggling to hold on to a strangely colored Spider.

GUARD 3 (angry): RRRAAHHHH! Get off of me you little...

GUARD 2: what's going on?

GUARD 3: This failed experiment here won't keep still!

The 3rd Guard then throws the Spider to the ground and proceeds to stomp on it numerous times, and then kicks it in the prison with the group inside.

GUARD 1: well you guys have some company

The Guards began to laugh as they shut the door behind them. As the guards left Kamen Man, the cats, Avan, Chad, Andrew, Melvin Tux, as well as Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon had got up to see the seemingly dead spider.

SAILOR MINI MOON: the poor thing.

AVAN: never had a chance.

KAMEN MAN: What the hell is that thing?

MINILLA: It looks like Spiga.

MELVIN: I never saw any spider like that.

DIANA: Do you think its dead?

Diana walked towards it slowly.

ARTEMIS: DIANA!

LUNA: Get away from that thing!

Before Diana could move away the seemingly dead Spider then jumps up and lands on all eight of its legs hissing.

DIANA: Ahhh!

The spider then turns around only to see Diana cowering in fear of it. In plain view the spider was as big if not bigger than Diana herself. Then before anyone said anything the Spider spoke.

ARACH: Who are you!?

Everyone was blown away at this.

KAMEN MAN: What the hell can all animals talk here?

TUXEDO MASK: after seeing 3 cats and a falcon talk I'd thought you'd be more use to this.

Diana then walks toward the Spider.

DIANA: uh... my names Diana.

ARACH: Arach

KAMEN MAN: I'm Kamen man

TUXEDO MASK: Tuxedo Mask

CHAD: Chad

ANDREW: Andrew

LUNA: my name is Luna.

ARTEMIS: I'm Artemis

MELVIN: I'm Melvin

AVAN: and my names Avan.

ARACH: who are your two large friends?

Arach points to the young dinosaur and the Giant pink clad Sailor scout.

SAILOR MINI MOON: I'm sailor Mini Moon

MINILLA: My name is Minilla.

AVAN: you sure took a beating over there.

ARACH: please I've been through a lot worse than that.

MELVIN: you have the same body build as the King Baboon.

TUXEDO MASK: Melvin he's not a baboon Melvin he's a spider.

KAMEN MAN: that's the name of the spider's species dipshit!

TUXEDO MASK: Hey piss-off!

LUNA: Were exactly did you come from?

ARACH: I was one of Xemos' early experiments. That douche tormented me, smacked me around and stomped on me!

AVAN: I know the feeling.

ARACH: then one day I had bit him right on his hand. That is how I ended up here.

ARTEMIS: looks like you're in the same boat as we are.

ARACH: yeah, but how did you guys get mixed up Xemos?

The group told Arach everything to the history of the moon kingdom, how Avan meet the scouts, Godzilla meeting with and fighting the scouts and space monsters, the birth of Minilla, Baltan's plains for world conquest, and the demise of Godzilla and Sailor Moon.

ARACH: This is really out there. But from what you guys told me, Sailor Mini Moon should be gone by now.

MELVIN: What do you mean?

ARACH: if either on one Mini Moon's parents are dead in the past she would fade away, and the homo in the suit over there is still alive.

TUXEDO MASK: Hey!

KAMEN MAN: So that must mean…..

LUNA/ARTEMIS: SAILOR MOON IS STILL ALIVE!

MINILLA: but what about my dad?

ARACH: I'm not sure.

CHAD: whatever the case maybe we need to get out of here.

ARACH: Don't worry I have a plan.

XILLIAN LAB

Back in the Lab Xemos and Baltan were putting the finishing touches on their newest inventions.

MIMETE: what are those things?

BALTAN: These are the new Control collars that Xemos and I had made to control the scouts and the earth monsters.

XEMOS: with these freaks of nature and our own monsters nothing can stop us!

They immediately put the control collars around the necks of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Gomora, Zilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Rockor, Gorosaurus, and King Kong. The earth defenders and the Sailor scouts were now under the control of the Xillians.

THE PRISON

Back at the prison two Guards were patrolling the halls, when they heard some noise.

GUARD 1: what the hell is that!?

GUARD 2: Lets go.

As the came to the cell that everyone was in they saw Minilla lying on his back dead.

TUXEDO MASK: guard our friend is very sick would you come see what wrong with him.

As the Guard came in for a closer look Kamen Man jump out from behind them.

KAMEN MAN: Remember me?

GAURDS: What the hell?

KAMEN MAN: HYAKURETSU KEN!

Kamen man then processed to beat the hell out of both of them.

ARACH: That takes care of them.

KAMEN MAN: Xillian crap bags, come on let's go!

The group had begun to leave their prison


	29. Chapter 29

CH 28: NEW FOUND POWER

EARTH, YAKU ISLAND

Yaku Island an isolated area untouched by man full of trees, plant life, and rare species of animals, its beauty rivaled that of the Garden of Eden, on the beach Mothra had just crawled on the island out of the water and had begun to head in land. While crawling through the forest of trees Mothra had a chance to see numerous new animals around the area. Then after a while of crawling, Mothra had happened upon a large Tree. It had to be at least 290 meters tall! Mothra had found the Tree Of Life.

MOTHRA: I've finally found you.

Mothra then rears up, opens her mandibles and begins to spray her white silk into the air near the tree she was about to build her Cocoon. The numerous animals of the island had acme over to see the giant Caterpillar was doing. Afterwards Mothra had finally finished. On the side of the enormous Tree of Life there was a massive White Cocoon attached to it. The Tree of Life had begun to glow neon Green pulsating with energy.

EARTH, UNKNOWN ISLAND

Somewhere on a remote Island which was caught in the middle of a violent storm, the Island was full of fossils of long dead dinosaurs. While the storm seemed to have gotten worse two massive objects washed up on shore one was a charcoal grey colored beast with sliver jagged spines on its back, the other was vastly different it had a human form and it was female, missing its arm. Godzilla and Sailor Moon were both lying on the shore lifeless. Just then two bright lights had appeared in front of them and begun sound them. In Sailor Moon's mind a bright light shows up.

SERENITY: Serena, Serena.

Sailor Moon then awakens.

SAILOR MOON: Huh? Wha… who is there?

The light then reviles itself as Sailor Moon's late Mother Queen Serenity.

SERENITY: Serena it's me

SAILOR MOON: Mother where am I? What has happened?

SERENITY: you and your ally Godzilla were brutally beaten in battle by a very powerful weapon.

SAILOR MOON: Now I remember.

SERENITY: You and Godzilla must help your friends, and save the earth.

SAILOR MOON: I can't the mechas are stronger and far more superior their just better robots.

SERENITY: You are not a robot! You are a human and descendant of the Moon Kingdom and you can beat them.

In Godzilla's mind the other light then reveals itself as his own decedent the first member of his kind the mighty Gigantis.

GIGANTIS: Godzilla.

GODZILLA: Ugh who's there?

Godzilla is then confronted by Gigantis

GODZILLA: are you?

GIGANTIS: yes I am Gigantis the first of our kind.

GODZILLA: Mighty Gigantis My friend and I were defeated by a Metal dragon that the humans called MechaGodzilla I need the strength to fight him.

GIGANTIS: you have the strength, it is all around you. You must harness it and learn to use it against the Metal Dragon.

GODZILLA: but I'm all alone.

GIGANTIS: You are never alone; for your ancestors live in you.

Just then thunder and lightning had begun to strike both Godzilla and Sailor Moon's bodies. Both of them had reawakened.

SAILOR MOON: I'm must help my friends.

Suddenly the Rain had begun to poor much harder Sailor Moon's wounds had begun to heal as well as her arm had begun to regrow back in place.

SAILOR MOON: Power of Mercury.

Then a powerful bolt of lightning had struck her but it did not harm her as her body crackled with electricity.

SAILOR MOON: power of Jupiter.

The ground had begun to open up around her as Lava and Fire had surrounded her feet and body but she felt no pain.

SAILOR MOON: Power of Mars.

Then the wind and the sea had bombarded Sailor Moon but she felt the power of both elements.

SAILOR MOON: Power of Venus. Power of Neptune.

Just then a strange surge of energy had come from beneath her feet and then surged all throughout her body.

SAILOR MOON: Power of Uranus!

Godzilla himself was going through a different form of power surge. Not only did the lightning struck him numerous times but before him were four dinosaur deities had appeared a T Rex, a Sauropod, a Pteranodon, and a Triceratops. All 4 of them had merged with Godzilla's body making him stronger and more powerful than he ever was before now they were both now ready to fight again!


	30. Chapter 30

CH 29: ALL MONSTERS ATTACK!

EARTH, XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

On the mother ship Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete were preparing the scouts and the Monsters for the attack on earth.

XEMOS: Is everything ready?

BALTAN: All systems check out Xemos.

XEMOS: Excellent!

Mimete then walks over to Xemos.

MIMETE: Xemos honey why we have the scouts and the earth Monsters hooked up with control collars for? We already have an army of or own.

XEMOS: it is to force the earth creatures to attack their own kind, and have the earthlings attack them as well.

BALTAN: so it is pretty much a full circle of torment.

XEMOS: Yes it is.

MIMETE: That is just cruel and Heartless!

Mimete then presses herself onto Xemos

MIMETE: I am so hot for you right now!

Xemos and Mimete then passionately kiss.

BALTAN: If you two are finished dry humping we got a world to take over!

XEMOS: fine! Monsters Mobilize!

Xemos then hits a switch that Teleports not only the scouts and earth kaiju but teleports MechaGodzilla, Mechanikong, Cyber-Zilla, Mecha Gomora, The Mecha scouts, Gigan, Golza, Melba, Gaw, Spino, The V-Rexes, and the Okondoru outside. As soon as they were outside they let lose a volley of roars, howls, and bellows that alerted the people of Tokyo of their attack! Rodan and Melba had took to the sky to attack to from above, Zilla, Cyber-Zilla, & Rockor had let loose their heat rays at a few buildings, Anguirus, Golza, Gomora, and Kong tore right through the cities' smaller buildings, Gaw, Spino and Gorosaurus had lead the V Rexes in the attack, Gigan uses his buzz saw hands to slice through one of the taller buildings, MechaGodzilla, Mechanikong, Mecha Gomora, and the Mecha Scouts fired their weapons off, and even the Sailor scouts Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, & Sailor Neptune did their share of destruction. The army had then appeared with their Tanks, Jets, Helicopters, Rocket Launchers, and Maser Cannons. The 5 Leaders of the soldiers had given the order.

SOLDIER 1: All Tanks units converge to take down Gigan!

SOLDIER 2: Concentrate all jets on Rodan and Melba

SOLDIERS 3 & 4: Rocket Launchers Converge to take down Gaw and Gorosaurus

SOLDIER 5: Masers converge to take down the Sailor Scouts!

The weapons had begun to fire upon the Monsters and the scouts. MechaGodzilla then fires his finger Missiles at the Tanks destroying them completely. Up in the sky Rodan and Melba dispatch with the pestering jets that attacked them. Melba shoots two of them down with his eye beams, while Rodan takes care of the rest by flapping his wings. Back on the ground Sailor Venus picks up one of the Maser Cannons and slams' it to the ground. Sailor Jupiter pushes a building on top of three of the Maser Tanks crushing them underneath. Sailor Mercury spots a few soldiers trying to shoot at her but then tramples them. Anguirus does his thunder ball attack and rolls right through the city. Zilla and Rockor take out most of the helicopters, and Kong was punching a hole through a Building.

SOLDIERS: Regroup immediately and prepare for a new assault.


	31. Chapter 31

CH30: A NEW BATTLE PLAN

EARTH, XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

As the Destruction was going on in the city, Xemos, Baltan, and Mimete watching and enjoying the entertainment while drinking red wine.

XEMOS: Now this is my way of having a good time!

MIMETE: Oh Yeah.

BALTAN: I love the smell of Carnage in the morning.

Baltan begins to stand up and holds his Glass of wine.

BALTAN: I'd like to propose a toast to the destruction of earth and, the Death of Sailor Moon and Godzilla!

XEMOS: Here! Here!

MIMETE: I'll get drunk to that!

The three villains' then clink there glasses together. Suddenly an alarm goes off and one of the Xillian soldiers runs in toward the trio.

X SOLDIER: Sir!

XEMOS: What is it!?

X SOLDIER: we have a call from two of our pilots.

The soldier gives Xemos the transmitter

X PILOT 1: Xemos everything seems to be clear

X PILOT 2: There are no signs of…..WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THAT!?

X PILOT 1: WHERE DID THOSE MOUNTAINS COME FROM?

XEMOS: What mountains what's going on?

X PILOT 1: These two big mountains just showed up.

XEMOS: Soldier don't toy with me tell what the hell is going on!

X PILOT 2: Were not sir, these Mountains just showed up out of now were and….. What the hell!? They're moving! The mountains are moving.

X PILOT 1: one of them is coming right for me! No! NO! AAHHH!

X PILOT 2: What the…PLUTO'S BALLS!

The transmission was now lost.

XEMOS: Come in X1! X2! Come in!

There was no response

XEMOS: GODDAMN IT!

BALTAN: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

MIMETE: You think it was Godzilla and Sailor Moon?

XEMOS: Impossible MechaGodzilla and the Mecha Scouts put those two out of commission for good! It has to be another creature.

BALTAN: Who or whatever it is our monster army will kill it.

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP HALLWAY

Deep down in the mothership Minilla, Mini Moon, the Cats, Avan, Tuxedo Mask, Kamen Man, Andrew, Chad, Melvin & their new ally Arach were trying to find a way out of the ship.

TUXEDO MASK: I wonder were this leads to?

CHAD: I just hope to a way out.

AVAN: Arach you sure you know where you're going?

ARACH: I've been trap in this hell-hole all my life I think I know what I'm doing.

ARTEMIS: I think were lost.

ARACH: and that's your problem right there you think too much and you say the wrong things.

ARTEMIS (under breath): Ass Hat.

MELVIN: how much further?

ARACH: We've got a long ways ahead of us.

Just then the group is confronted by a pack of mutant Lizard Like creatures had burst through the walls.

KAMEN MAN: What the hell are those things?

ARACH: Hunter Lizards!

TUXEDO MASK: Hunter What!?

ARACH: Hunter Lizards, these were some Xemos' experiments before I was created.

ANDREW: They look hungry.

MELVIN: This can't get any worse.

Just then numerous Xillian guards show up and corner them.

ARACH: you just had to ask didn't you?

GUARD 1: NOW ALL OF YOU HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!

Before the guards could do anything Sailor Mini Moon then swings her arm at the guards causing them to fly back.

AVAN: while they're down haul ass!

The Group proceeds to make a run for it while the pack of Hunter Lizards began to chase them. After out running their attackers they decide to rest.

TUXEDO MASK (panting): I think we lost them.

Just then Tuxedo Mask is knocked out by one of the Guards.

GUARD: you thought wrong bitch.

They all found themselves surrounded by the Guards and were met with Xemos, Mimete, and Baltan.

BALTAN: (Baltan Laugh): well look what the cats dragged in.

XEMOS: do obviously think that you could out smart me?

KAMEN MAN: Who said you was smart any way asshole.

Xemos then walks toward Kamen Man and then back hands him.

XEMOS: Guards lock them up.

GAURDS: yes sir!

EARTH, TOKYO

Back in Tokyo the military is still combating the Monsters and Scouts while they were rampaging through the city. While this was happening more tanks, masers, Helicopters were mobilized to attack.

EARTH, JEWLERY SHOP

Molly and her Mother were getting to evacuate due to the monsters attacking but unfortunately for Molly and her mother a large crowd of people had flooded causing them to get separated.

MOLLY: MOM!

MOLLY'S MOTHER: MOLLY!

There calls came un-answered under the screams of the panicking horde. Meanwhile Arthur was getting on one of the buses to leave the city, due to the monster attack. But fate is not kind as the Bus unfortunately is spotted by a towering Sailor Venus.

BUS DRIVER: OH SHIT!

Sailor Venus then picks up the bus and then rips it in half everyone fell to their deaths all except Arthur who was hanging on for dear life screaming his head off!

ARTHUR: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sailor Venus then grabs the small man but is attacked by Tanks. She then throws the parts of the bus at the tanks destroying them. Molly along with the crowed of people had went on a train to leave. King Kong had just smashed some of the helicopters and had now made his way to the Train tracks and had begun to smash them. The train that Molly was on had been caught in Kong's clutches everyone screamed bloody murder as the Giant ape looked in on them. Kong then proceeded to rip the roof off of the train roaring angrily he then spotted molly and grabbed her before he tossed the train aside! Now Kong and Sailor Venus had hostages!


	32. Chapter 32

CH31: ASS KICKING!

EARTH, TOKYO

On the Mothership the trio had just seen Kong grab ahold of Molly and Venus with Arthur

XEMOS: this is turning out to be even better than I expected.

BALTAN: Yeah that pesky Military wouldn't dare attack them now.

AVAN: You just wait you're going to get yours!

MIMETE: Oh Yeah right!

The trio had begun to laugh at Avan's threat. While they were laughing Arach was busy Unlocking the cage they were trapped in.

ARACH: Almost got it…..Now!

Arach had just unlocked the cage and freed his new friends, much to the Xillians surprise.

BALTAN: WHAT THE!?

XEMOS: GUARDS! HUNTER LIZARDS! KILL THEM!

Numerous Xillians Soldiers and Hunter Lizards had swarmed all around them, waiting to strike. Avan and Kamen Man stepped forward.

AVAN: Everyone stay behind us!

KAMEN MAN: Will handle these losers!

TUXEDO MASK: Kamen Man are you nuts!?

CHAD: What you're doing is suicide!

MELVIN: Yeah you and Avan can't take them on your own!

ANDREW: Let's us help you.

AVAN: Listen we aren't going to risk your lives here!

KAMEN MAN: Beside you need to get out of here.

LUNA: But that's just what Xemos wants!

KAMEN MAN: No Luna that's what we both want!

XEMOS: I don't suppose I could talk you out of get yourselves Killed?

KAMEN MAN: LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE, SPIKED HAIR, PALE FACED, GUY LINER WEARING, LOW RENT EDWARD CULLEN, TWILIGHT WANNABE! YOU INVADE MY PLANET, SEND MONSTERS AFTER US, KILL THE COOLEST KAIJU, & MY GIRLFRIEND.

TUXEDO MASK (angry): WAIT A MINUTE! WHO SAID SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?

KAMEN MAN: SHUT UP BITCH I'M ON A ROLL! YOU TAKE CONTROL OF MY FRIENDS, AND PUT ME IN A CAGE! OH YOUR ASS IS MINE BUDDY!

XEMOS: You're Funeral!

KAMEN MAN/AVAN: YO MAMA!

XEMOS: ATTACK!

The Xillian Soldiers and Hunter Lizards had then charged at Avan and Kamen Man at full force, Kamen Man and Avan then Knock most of the Lizards and Soldiers off of them.

KAMEN MAN: Everybody go now!  
>ARACH: Follow me!<p>

The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon followed Arach to the Ship exit. Avan flies over to three of the Hunter Lizards and then grabs one of them and then slams it down to the ground breaking its neck, Avan then flies over to the other Lizards and bares his battle claws and cuts their throats open, two more lizards leap on Avan's back, but Avan throws them off and bashes their skulls in with his feet smashing their head's in. Kamen Man was slaughtering the Soldiers left and right. Kamen Man punches one of the soldiers head off, he then grabs another Soldier and breaks his back against his knee. Two more of the soldiers try to rush Kamen Man but he was ready for them.

KAMEN MAN: HYAKURETSU KEN!

Kamen Man then pummels the two soldiers to death, and processed to use his attack on the other Xillian Soldiers as they were all dropping like flies.

EARTH OUTSIDE THE SHIP

Arach, The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon had finally made outside of the ship.

CHAD: Oh man what day.

ANDREW: I hope Kamen Man and Avan make it out ok

ARTEMUS: from the way those two are fighting, they will be just fine.

LUNA: yes but we have bigger problems.

SAILOR MINI MOON: She's right the other scouts and earth monsters are still under control of the Xillians, and the Bad Monsters are attacking.

MELVIN: There must be a way to stop the mind control and save the earth.

ARACH: I've got a plan.

Arach then explains his plan to the group.

EARTH, TOKYO BAY

Outside of Tokyo Bay King Caesar and Sailor Mars had just made to the shore.

KING CAESAR: We made it.

SAILOR MARS: Let's just hope were not too late.

KING CAESAR: Right Let's Go.

The two then make their way to the city.


	33. Chapter 33

CH 32: BREAKING CONTROL!

EARTH, TOKYO

King Caesar and Sailor Mars had finally made it to the city to help their friends; they began to look around only to see not only the Xillian Monsters attacking but the Earth Monsters and Sailor Scouts attacking as well. Golza, Melba, Rodan, and, Sailor Uranus were destroying tanks; Gigan, Gomora, Sailor Neptune, Mecha-Gomora fought off the Maser tanks; Sailor Jupiter & Anguirus went up against numerous Rocket launchers; Sailor Mercury was freezing Buildings left and right while Zilla, Cyber-Zilla, & Rockor were burning most of the soldiers alive with their atomic flames; Gaw, Mechanikong, & Gorosaurus were leading a pack of V Rexes, along with Spino toward hapless humans who didn't make it out of the city in time; King Kong and Sailor Venus were warding off several Apache Helicopters while holding Molly and Arthur hostage; All but one of the Giant Condors were circling the sky; and last but not least the Mecha-Scouts along with MechaGodzilla in the lead were attacking the Self Defense Force.

SAILOR MARS: This is horrible!

KING CEASAR: Why are our friends attacking the city?

SAILOR MARS: The Xillians must have somehow seized control over them.

KING CEASAR: whatever they did we have to stop them!

SAILOR MARS: Right!

King Caesar and Mars first head over towards Zilla, Rockor, and Mercury; however Cyber-Zilla manages to spot them.

CYBER-ZILLA: ATTACK!

Zilla, Sailor Mercury, & Rockor then charge at their former allies. Zilla Leaps right on top of King Caesar and pins the leonine golem down on the ground while Rockor and Sailor Mercury surround Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury then begins to attack first.

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Bubbles Freeze!

Sailor Mars then counters with her attack.

SAILOR MARS: Mars Fire Ignite!

As both attacks collide a large amount of steam then forms and limits Mercury's vision. While she was trying to find her bearings Sailor Mars sneaks up on her with a surprise attack!

SAILOR MARS: Sorry Mercury, Akuryo Taisan!"

Sailor Mars then tags Sailor Mercury with an ofuda which immobilizes her, which gives her the chance to find the device that is controlling her and destroys it. She then removes the ofuda from Mercury so she could move again.

SAILOR MERCURY: Ugh what happened?

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Mercury are you alright?

SAILOR MERCURY: I guess but what just happened?

SAILOR MARS: the Xillians had taken control of you and the others and had forced you all to attack Tokyo!

SAILOR MERCURY: What!?

SAILOR MARS: We have to save the others before…..

Before Sailor mars could finish her sentence Rockor then strikes her in the back with his lightening attack.

SAILOR MARS: AHHHH!

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Mars!

While Rockor and Mercury square off King Caesar flips Zilla off of him. King Caesar the recovers and heads for Zilla and pins him down. The Giant lion god then finds the Device and rips it off of Zilla. Zilla then regains his composer.

ZILLA: Caesar you're a life saver.

KING CAESAR: It's good to see you're alright, now let's go help the others.

ZILLA: Leave that to me.

Zilla then Charges at Rockor and head butts him, the impact was so powerful that it knocked the mind control device right off of him.

SAILOR MERCURY: Thanks Zilla.

Rockor then suddenly gets back up.

ROCKOR: Zilla what the hell was that for!?

ZILLA: look what else was I supposed to do? You were going to kill the scouts!

SAILOR MERCURY: You were under control of the Xillians.

Sailor Mars then get back up.

KING CAESAR: Mars are you ok?

SAILOR MARS: I'll be fine.

Sailor Mercury was surprised to see the new monster resembled the same one on Rei's grandfather's artifacts.

SAILOR MERCURY: You're…You're King Caesar!

KING CAESAR: no time for introductions we must help the others.

CYBER-ZILLA: You're not helping anybody!

Cyber-Zilla the jump in front of them, but Zilla rushes in and tackles him to the ground.

ZILLA: Go help the others! I'll handle him!

As Zilla fights his Cybernetic Doppelganger King Caesar, Rockor, Mars, and Mercury go over to help Golza, Melba, Rodan, and, Sailor Uranus. Golza then spots the 4.

GOLZA: Well look whose back!

MELBA: And they brought a throw rug with them.

Melba the fires his eye lasers at King Caesar, doesn't make any attempt to move out of the way from the blast.

SAILOR MARS: King Caesar!

ROCKOR: move out the way!

When the laser got near him it didn't harm him at all, instead the blast was absorbed in his eyes!

MELBA: What the!

Just the King Caesar's eye begin to flash bright red and fire off the same beam attack that Melba used right at Melba's head blowing it clean off killing the dragon for good.  
>GOLZA: HOLY SHIT!<p>

ZILLA: I didn't know you could do that!

KING CAESAR: The point is you learn something every day.

SAILOR MERCURY: Incredible you drew the lasers into your eyes and you reflected them like a mirror!

KING CAESAR: yes my eyes are actually Gems so I can reflect attacks like what you just saw.

GOLZA (Pissed Off): ARGGGG! URANUS! RODAN! KILL'EM!

As the order was given out Rodan takes to the sky and Sailor Uranus prepares for an attack.

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

As the attack came toward them King Caesar then steps forward.

SAILOR MERCURY/SAILOR MARS: King Caesar!

But he didn't move. Uranus' attack had gotten close to King Caesar he then used his claws and slices the attack in half! Rodan begins to swoop down at the leonine golem and tries to attack him but King Caesar the jumps up in the air and grabs the Wing Samurai of the skies and throws him at Sailor Uranus, the impact caused both the flying reptile and Sailor Scout of Uranus to crash into a building smashing both of their controllers.

SAILOR MERCURY: Amazing!

SAILOR MARS: Whoa!

ROCKOR: You sure full of surprises.

Just then Golza blast King Caesar when he wasn't looking causing the lion god to fall down.

GOLZA: Not so tough now are ya?

SAILOR MARS: You'll pay for that "MARS FIRE SOUL IGNIGHT!"

Sailor Mars attack hits Golza but to no avail the Fire did nothing to him.

GOLZA: Is that all you got?

ROCKOR: How about this!?

Rockor the charges, horn first at Golza. Golza then moves out of the way in time; Rockor the turns around and goes after Golza again. Rockor the repeatedly lunges his horn and swipes his blades on his wrists at Golza in an attempt to stab him, Golza however was dodging the attacks. While Rockor and Golza were fighting Rodan and Sailor Uranus were just recovering from their own fight.

SAILOR URANUS: Ugh I think I hit my head on something.

RODAN (groans): Yeah my head!

Rodan and Uranus were then greeted by Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and King Caesar.

KING CAESAR: Forgive for the rough treatment I gave the both of you.

RODAN: No Problem we weren't ourselves at the time.

SAILOR URANUS: but where is Golza?

Sailor Uranus' question was about to be answered as she as well as the other saw Golza squaring off against Rockor.

RODAN: I'll give Rockor a hand.

Rodan then flies toward the two dinosaur monsters. Golza then grabs Rockor by his horn, and attempts to bash his head in. before he could do so Rodan flies behind him and knocks him out with the armor on his chest. Rodan then lands right next to his ally.

ROCKOR: Thanks Rodan.

RODAN: you owe me one.

The scouts, Caesar, Rodan and Rockor then head over to help Sailor Jupiter & Anguirus. While Sailor Jupiter & Anguirus were occupied with the Military's Rocket launchers Rodan then bashes Jupiter on the head and crushes the device controlling her; Rockor then charges Anguirus head first and head butts him smashing his controller as well.

SAILOR JUPITER: Ow! Hey what hit me?

ANGUIRUS: What the hell is going on!?

Both Jupiter and Anguirus look up to see King Caesar.

SAILOR JUPITER: Who are you?

KING CAESAR: My name is King Caesar and you must be Lita.

SAILOR JUPITER: how did you know my name!?

KING CAESAR: your friend told me about you.

ANGUIRUS: well you picked one hell of a day to wake up.

RODAN: wait a minute where's Zilla?

SAILOR MARS: He is still fighting with….

Before Sailor Mars could finish her sentence Cyber-Zilla's maimed corpus came flying in the air and had just landed on the ground lifeless and smoldering. The Scouts and Kaiju all look up to see Zilla with Cyber-Zilla's Robotic arm in his mouth.

SAILOR MARS: Uh never mind.

ANGUIRUS: Looks like you had some fun.

ZILLA: if you call fighting your cybernetic counterpart fun you're a damn fool!

SAILOR MERCURY: Now all we have to do is free Venus, Kong, Gorosaurus, Gomora and Neptune.

ZILLA: Rockor, Mercury, and I will go and help Kong, Goro, and Venus.

KING CAESAR: And that well leave Anguirus, Rodan, Mars, Uranus, Jupiter and myself to deal with the others.

Zilla, Sailor Mercury, and Rockor then head over to the pack of V Rexes. Overhead Okondoru had just spotted the three headed towards them, and processed to warn them.

GAW: well now what make you think that the three of you could stand a chance against my heard?

ZILLA: This.

Zilla then least lose a blast of his green atomic breath burning two of the V Rexes alive and burning Gorosaurus' controller when they weren't looking. Gorosaurus then regain his composer but stays down so the other V Rexes won't catch on. Okondoru then attempts to dive bomb the trio.

OKONDORU: Your mine!

As Okondoru Got closer, Gorosaurus leapt up into the air with his jaws wide open and snatches the Giant Condor out of the sky and crushes it to death between his powerful jaws!

GAW: WHAT!

GOROSAURUS: Surprise Bitch!

Gorosaurus then drop kicks 4 V Rexes before they even attack him.

SAILOR MERCURY: "MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE"

Sailor Mercury then freezes most of the V Rexes, and Rockor the charges right through them shattering them to bits. 3 more V Rexes then charge at Zilla. Zilla then wrestles all three of them to the ground; he cut ones throat open with his claws, snaps another's neck in half and blasts the 3rd one's head clean off with his heat ray.

GAW: Spino take care of Gorosaurus for me.

Spino then walk toward Gorosaurus.

SPINO: GOROSAURUS! FACE ME!

Gorosaurus then faces his enemy.

ZILLA: Gorosaurus don't!

ROCKOR: You're no match for him!

But Gorosaurus ignored their warnings and went to fight Spino. It was a rivalry that began millions of years ago, Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Spinosaurus about to fight to the death. Spino and Gorosaurus had begun to charge at each other, Spino leapt at Gorosaurus who rushed in to meet him. Spino then racked his claws at Gorosaurus' sides; Gorosaurus then kicks him in the stomach with his powerful legs. Spino then stagers backwards and then luges at Gorosaurus once more. Gorosaurus begin to dodge but it was too late Spino latched his jaws on Goro's neck, but surprisingly Gorosaurus pulls away causing Spino to lose some teeth in the process.

SPINO: How is this possible! I'm the strongest!

GOROSAURUS: That's what you think!

Gorosaurus then bites Spino by his neck and in a surprising displayof strength picks him up and then slams him down. While he was slammed down Spino's bone could be heard breaking. Spino was now barley alive. Gorosaurus then walks toward his fallen enemy he then lifts his foot up and then slams it down hard on Spino's head crushing his skull. Sailor Mercury, Rockor and Zilla were all amazed at what they just saw.

GOROSAURUS: Well what are you guys stand around for lets go help Kong and Venus!


	34. Chapter 34

CH 33: GUESS WHOSE COMING TO TOWN!

EARTH, TOKYO

Gigan, Gomora, Sailor Neptune, Mecha-Gomora where preoccupied with the maser cannons that were firing upon them but too little avail. Gomora and Mecha-Gomora swung their tails into some buildings causing them to fall on top of the Maser cannons. Gigan then processed in firing his eye laser at the soldiers, Sailor Neptune then begins her attack as well.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Most of the maser cannons were washed away by the attack. Just then Anguirus, Rodan, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, and King Caesar had appeared to face them.

SAILOR JUPITER: Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!?

GIGAN: whatever you say I was looking for something bigger to kill anyway.

ANGUIRUS (snarling): Bring it on!

Rodan and Sailor Mars went after Mecha-Gomora; King Caesar goes over to Gomora; Sailor Uranus deals with Sailor Neptune; and Gigan was left to deal with Sailor Jupiter and Anguirus. Sailor Mars attacks first

SAILOR MARS: MARS FIRE SOUL IGNIGHT!

As Sailor Mars's attack hits Mecha-Gomora in his face Rodan then swoops in and tackles the robot from behind. Mecha-Gomora then fires his missiles trying to hit the giant flying reptile. Rodan manage to dodge most of the missiles coming after him, but to no avail one of the missiles had manage to hit the Winged Samurai of The sky and causes him to fall and crash into a building.

SAILOR MARS: Rodan!

MECHA GOMORA: You're next!

Mecha-Gomora then charges right at Sailor Mars and tackle her. Gomora was having trouble trying to land a hit on King Caesar, every time he swipes his claws at him King Caesar was always dodging. Gomora then tries to leap on top of King Caesar only to have the lion like beast throw him off. King Caesar then destroys the device that was controlling him.

KING CAESAR: Gomora are you ok?

GOMORA: hardly what's going on?

KING CAESAR: I'll explain later coming let's go.

The two kaiju had gone over to help Mars and Rodan. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were busy grappling with each other.

SAILOR URANUS: Neptune list to me Baltan and Mimete are controlling you; you got to fight it!

Sadly Uranus' words fell on deaf ears as Neptune had shoved her back and proceeded to attack.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERG!

SAILOR URANUS: If that's the way it's going to be, URANUS WORLD SHAKING!

The two attacks head right for each other and collide! A large cloud of dust form in front of Sailor Neptune. She looks around to see if Uranus was destroyed but to her surprise Sailor Uranus tackles her from behind and wrestles her to the ground. Gigan roars angrily at Anguirus & Sailor Jupiter. The alien Cyborg then makes his chain saw arms and the buzz saw in his belly started routing.

GIGAN: go ahead try to attack me!

Jupiter and Anguirus were both hesitant about attacking Gigan. They both knew that the blades that he has could do them great harm.

SAILOR JUPITER: What can we do now?

ANGUIRUS: Everyone has a weakness we just have to figure his out.

GIGAN: perhaps you two need some persuasion!

Gigan then fires his red laser at both of them. This prompts both of them to charge at Gigan. Sailor Jupiter punches Gigan in the face and Anguirus head butts him in the stomach.

GIGAN: GOTCH YA!

Gigan uses the buzz saw in his stomach to cut Anguirus across his head, Gigan then uses one of his chain saw hands and cut Sailor Jupiter's side drawing blood in the process. Gigan then kicks Sailor Jupiter on the ground. He then smacks Anguirus in the face with his tail. Nearby The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon along with Arach had finally arrive in the city only to see the army about to attack Kong and Sailor Venus with tanks and helicopters at the ready.

TUXEDO MASK: Guys look!

CHAD: its Kong and Sailor Venus.

ARTEMUS: who is that in Kong's hand?  
>They had just seen a girl in Kong's hand screaming her head off, it was Molly!<p>

ANDREW: That's Molly!

MELVIN (Shocked): WHAT!?

MOLLY: AHHHHHH!

DIANA: Daddy, Sailor Venus has a boy in her hand.

LUNA: Somehow I'm not surprised.

Sailor Venus was holding the young man named Arthur in her hand.

MELVIN: we got to stop the military from shooting at them!

CHAD: Let's go!

TUXEDO MASK: Sailor Mini Moon, Minilla you two stay out of sight and get to a safe place.

CHAD: yeah we don't want the army to shoot at you guys.

MINILLA/SAILOR MINI MOON: Ok.

Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon then leave the area to avoid any confrontation from the military; The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask & Arach then head over to were the army is. Kong and Sailor Venus were surrounded by Tanks and Helicopters all were ready to fire at them.

GENERAL: ALL UNITS FIRE ON MY COMMAND! READY…AIM…

CHAD: Wait!

ANDREW: Don't shoot!

The group finally stops the attack as they arrived.

GENERAL: What are you doing here this is a restricted area!

MELVIN: General please you can't shoot at Kong now he is holding my girlfriend in his hand!

CHAD: Yeah and Venus has our friend Arthur.

GENERAL: WHAT!

The General then takes his binoculars and looks through them.

GENERAL: you right they are still alive! All units hold your fire!

Kong then lets lose a loud thunderous Roar that causes the soldiers to tremble. Meanwhile Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon had then gone to a save place away from the battle.

SAILOR MINI MOON: you think we far enough?

MINILLA: I think so what are we going to do now?

Just then a bright, multicolored ray fire right behind them. The blast causes Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon to turn around only revealed to be MechaGodzilla only he wasn't alone. The Mecha Scouts were all behind both Minilla and Mini Moon.

MECHA G: Godzilla inferior Mecha G superior.

The robots then slowly walk towards them in an attempt to kill them. Suddenly the ground shot open and Godzilla and Sailor Moon rise up from the ground. This causes the Mechas to turn around only to have Godzilla fire his Atomic Heat ray at MechaGodzilla's chest at close range causing the robotic saurian to fall to the ground. Sailor Moon then runs toward Mecha Sailor Moon and leaps into the air.

SAILOR MOON: SUPER SAILOR KICK!

The attack then knocks Mecha Sailor Moon down for the count. Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon couldn't believe their eyes both of their respected parents were still alive.

MINILLA: DAD!

SAILOR MINI MOON: SAILOR MOON!

Minilla and Mini Moon then run towards them and hug them crying.

GODZILLA: as I said before not even death can keep us from protecting you.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 34: THE TABLES HAVE TURNED?

EARTH, TOKYO

After getting knocked around MechaGodzilla and Mecha Sailor Moon as well as the other Mecha Scouts had all readied themselves to attack, their number one objective Beat Godzilla and Sailor Moon to death! Godzilla and Sailor Moon then saw the six robots ready to attack.

GODZILLA: Kids find a safe place to hide.

MINILLA: Dad are you sure you can handle this?

SAILOR MINI MOON: What if you get hurt again?

SAILOR MOON: no one is going to be hurt; just some metallic asses are about to be kicked.

Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon then run off to safety. Just then all six robots had just let loose all of their weapons at Sailor Moon and Godzilla. It was a barrage of missiles, beams, flame throwers, lasers, cannons, freezer guns, & Machine gun fire; all were aimed at them both but Godzilla and Sailor Moon just walk through the attacks like it was nothing one of the attack had set Godzilla on fire but he did not flinch he just kept going. Godzilla and Sailor Moon had finally had gotten up close to their opponents and the battle had commenced both Godzilla and MechaGodzilla were battering each other metal fist met with saurian claws. Godzilla then grabbed MechaGodzilla by his tail and began spinning him around until he threw Mecha Godzilla away into a Building. Sailor Moon surprisingly had managed to hold her own against the five Mecha Scouts.

MECHA SAILOR MOON: Sailor Moon inferior; Mecha moon Superior!

MECHA SCOUTS: Sailor Scouts inferior; Mecha Scouts Superior!

SAILOR MOON: well I learned a few new tricks of my own! "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Surprisingly Sailor Moon had used Sailor Mars' attack on Mecha Sailor Mercury causing her to be consumed in flames strangely the attack came straight from her mouth.

SAILOR MOON: A little gift from the real Sailor Mars now something from my friend Sailor Jupiter "SUPREAM THUNDER DRAGON!"

Sailor Moon then launches Jupiter's thunder dragon attack at Mecha mercury only this time it destroys her for good.

Mecha Moon then charges Sailor Moon. The two Giantess then proceed to push each other; while this was happening Mecha Mars, Mecha Venus & Mecha Jupiter then tried to attack Sailor Moon from behind; before they could attack her Godzilla grabs Mecha Sailor Mars and swats Mecha Venus and Mecha Jupiter away with his tail, afterwards he then plunges his claws in Mecha Mars' body and rips her in half!

SAILOR MOON: Thanks Big guy!

GODZILLA: no problem.

Sailor moon then flips her robot double over her shoulder tossing her aside. Just further out MechaGodzilla had just recovered from his own fight with Godzilla.  
>MECHA G: Mecha scouts proceed to destroy the other monsters!<p>

MECHA SCOUTS: Right!

Mecha Moon, Venus & Jupiter fly away from Godzilla and Sailor Moon to meet MechaGodzilla so they could attack the other earth kaiju and scouts. Meanwhile Uranus finally removes the control device from Neptune and destroys it; she then reverts back to normal.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uh what's going on?

SAILOR URANUS: Neptune your ok!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: but what just happened?

SAILOR URANUS: I'll explain later.

Mecha-Gomora had just pinned down Sailor Mars underneath his foot and grabbed Rodan by his neck and was going to strangle the flying reptile to death!

MECHA-GOMORA: any last words birdie?

RODAN: Yeah go slag yourself you Michael Bay reject!

MECHA-GOMORA: Pity!

Before Mecha-Gomora could kill Rodan Gomora slams into his mechanical counterpart causing him to let go of Rodan and Mars.

RODAN: Jesus you sure know how to cut it close.

SAILOR MARS: better late than never.

GOMORA: glad I could help.

Gomora then jump on top of Mecha-Gomora and proceeds to bash him around with his fists. Sailor Uranus and Sailor had gone to help Jupiter and Anguirus deal with Gigan, however what they saw brought chills down their spines. Sailor Jupiter was lying on the ground with a large bloody gash in her side, and Anguirus was struggling to stand up with a cut across his head. And if things weren't worse MechaGodzilla along with Mecha Moon, Mecha Jupiter and Mecha Venus had just arrived. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were joined with King Caesar who was going to help them fight.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: who are you?

KING CEASAR: I'm a friend of Sailor Mars and I'm here to help.

SAILOR URANUS: Will need all the help we can get.

Mecha Moon hides in between the building to ambush Sailor Moon while Mecha Venus then flies away from the fight only to go after her flesh and blood counterpart. This left Caesar, Uranus, and Neptune to fight MechaGodzilla and Mecha Jupiter.

SAILOR URANUS: the odds are in our favor now.

KING CEASAR: don't under estimate them Uranus.

Mecha Jupiter then charges and tackles both Uranus and Neptune with full force MechaGodzilla then fires his Space Laser from his eyes at King Caesar; but to the Magnificent Machines' surprise, King Caesar absorbed them into his own eyes and reflected them back at MechaGodzilla hit the robot in the chest. While MechaGodzilla was distracted King Caesar then tackled MechaGodzilla, but was force back.

KING CEASAR: you're strong for a pale imitation.

MechaGodzilla tried to shoot again, but his beams were reflected. When Caesar tackled again, MechaGodzilla went down. Sadly Uranus and Neptune were not so lucky they were both getting the tar kicked out of them by Mecha Jupiter. Mecha Jupiter punches Sailor Uranus in the face breaking her nose in the process; she then hit her in the gut which causes her to collapse.

SAILOR UARNUS: Ugh!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: URANUS!

GIGAN: You have your own problems princess!

Gigan then appears and attacks her from behind and pins her down.

GIGAN: Now just relax this won't hurt a bit!

Gigan then raises his Buzz saw hand in an attempt to slice off Sailor Neptune's head off. Before Gigan could strike he was hit by a blast of Blue Energy. Gigan then falls to the ground. Gigan looked up to see Godzilla and Sailor Moon walking toward the battle. This shocked not only Gigan, but Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, & King Caesar as well.

SAILOR URANUS: GODZILLA!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: SAILOR MOON!

KING CEASAR: they're still alive.

GIGAN (angry as hell): How many times do I have to kill you!

GODZILLA: Sorry to disappoint you.

Gigan then flies in to the air and attempts to attack both the King of the Monsters and the Princess of the moon. Gigan then swoops down at his enemies but both Godzilla & Sailor Moon had seen him coming Godzilla's spins begin to crackle and glow neon blue. Then Sailor moon's hands begun glow bright yellow.

SAILOR MOON: "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Godzilla then let's loose his atomic breath along with Sailor Moon's attack. Both attacks hit Gigan and knock him out of the sky causing him to crash to the ground. Sailor Moon then grabs Gigan and gets him up on his feet and toward Godzilla; Sailor Moon then breaks Gigan's arm with her knee and then in a surprising feet of strength lifts the Cyborg over her head.

GIGAN: YOU BITCH PUT ME DOWN!

SAILOR MOON: Ready?

GODZILLA: Ready.

Sailor Moon then throws Gigan into the air only to have Godzilla fire his most powerful heat ray at him.

GIGAN: AHHHHHHH!

Gigan was in server pain but his pain would be over sooner than he thinks as the heat ray Godzilla was blasting him with had spilt him in two! Both halves of Gigan's body then fell to the ground smoldering. The red in his eye was fading as his life had slipped away from him Gigan was dead.


	36. Chapter 36

CH 35: SUPER BATTLE!

EARTH TOKYO

After Gigan's Defeat Godzilla and Sailor Moon then walk over to their fallen Comrades Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter who were still badly injured from their fight with Gigan.

GODZILLA (sadly): Anguirus.

Sailor Moon then takes out her wand to heal both of their friends.

SAILOR MOON: Moon Healing Activation!

The light energy had just smothered both Jupiter and Anguirus' body healing them the gash in Jupiter's side was disappearing as well as the cut a top of Anguirus's head was also gone. Sailor Jupiter and Anguirus had begun to get up.

ANGUIRUS: ugh what happened?

SAILOR JUPITER: I don't know.

Sailor Jupiter then sees the injury on Anguirus' head is gone!

SAILOR JUPITER: Anguirus! Your injury is gone!

Anguirus then feels his head were the scar once was then he looks at Jupiter to see her wounds are gone.

ANGUIRUS: So are yours!

SAILOR JUPITER: But how?

SAILOR MOON: You actually have me to thank.

Anguirus and Sailor Jupiter then look up to see their friends Godzilla and Sailor Moon still alive!

SAILOR JUPITER: SAILOR MOON!

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla! You're alive!

Sailor Jupiter then rushes toward her friend with tears in her eyes and hugs her friend; Uranus and Neptune then come over to see Sailor Moon.

SAILOR URANUS (voice breaking): I can't believe it. It's true you're still alive.

ANGUIRUS: It's good to have ya back buddy!

GODZILLA: Glad to be back Anguirus.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: with you two back there is no way we can lose.

Just then a powerful white laser hits Sailor Moon in the back Godzilla, Anguirus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune & Sailor Moon turn around to see MechaGodzilla, Mecha Moon & Mecha Jupiter behind them and with Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon in their grasp.

GODZILLA: MINILLA!

SAILOR MOON: MINI MOON!

ANGUIRUS (angry): BASTARDS!

SAILOR URANUS (pissed off): LET THEM GO!

MECHA JUPITER: Make Us!

KING CEASAR: Gladly

King Caesar then leaps up in the air and kicks MechaGodzilla in the face which causes him to let go of Minilla he then charges Mecha Moon which makes her let go of Sailor Mini Moon; Both Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla out of harm's way. MechaGodzilla then grapples with King Caesar and proceeds to try and choke him by forcing his metal hand into his mouth while doubling by karate chopping the back of his head, over and over again. MechaGodzilla then throws the Lion God to the ground.

MECHA G: MechaGodzilla superior!

Godzilla then charges full force on to MechaGodzilla once more.

Meanwhile across the city Gomora was still at war with Mecha-Gomora who was now pushed to his limits his engines' were over heating throughout the fight though Mecha-Gomora was blasting Gomora with his missiles the Ancient dinosaur still kept coming for him. Rodan and Sailor Mars had begun to help out Gomora once more.

GOMORA: Mars, Rodan go and help the others I'll handle him!

RODAN: Not a chance!

SAILOR MARS: Yeah we can't let you take him on by yourself!

GOMORA: JUST GO!

As much as Rodan and Mars didn't want to leave their ally behind they complied and went over to help Anguirus and the others. Gomora then balances on his tail and drop kicks Mecha-Gomora in the chest this causes him to stager backwards. Gomora then rammed against the machine and then grabbed its head; Gomora then proceeded in swing Mecha-Gomora around like a rag doll and then he threw the robot away. Mecha-Gomora crash landed into a building. Before he could get up, Gomora smacked his head to the ground and began stepping on it. He rammed it repeatedly with his tail. All the bashing that Gomora did to his robotic counterpart had left his side ripped open. Gomora then saw this and rammed his horn in the opening and had begun to charge his Super Oscillatory Wave inside the metal beast. The crimson energy surged throughout Mecha-Gomora's body and caused him to explode destroying the robot once and for all!

GOMORA: well that is that!

Gomora then goes off to help Rodan and Sailor Mars in their own fight. Sailor Mars and Rodan had finally made it to the fight only to see not only MechaGodzilla, Mecha Moon and Mecha Jupiter but Godzilla and Sailor Moon both alive as well!

RODAN: Godzilla still alive!

SAILOR MARS: so is Sailor Moon!

They were both overjoyed to see their friend back from the dead however they were both having a hard time dealing with their Mechanical doubles. Both Mars and Rodan head over to the battle field. MechaGodzilla had just bashed Godzilla and knocked him to the ground and had begun to bulldoze King Caesar around like he was nothing. Mecha Moon had just uppercut Sailor Moon. Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Anguirus had Mecha Jupiter busy. Just as MechaGodzilla was about to attack Rodan then swoops down at the Mecha Saurian; he begun to attack MechaGodzilla with his talons and beak. Sailor mars then shows up and tackles Mecha Moon. She then offers her hand to Sailor Moon who was relieved to see her.

SAILOR MOON: Mars thank goodness you're here!

SAILOR MARS: Glad to see you guys are alright.

Mecha Moon had just got back up and had confronted both of the scouts. Sailor Moon and Mars saw her coming.

SAILOR MOON: "MARS FIRE IGNIGHT!"

Sailor Moon attack then hits Mecha Moon causing her to fly backwards

SAILOR MOON: take that!

To Mars' surprise Sailor Moon had launch a fire ball from her hand at Mecha Moon!

SAILOR MARS: WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT!?

SAILOR MOON: I had learned a few things when I was dead now what say we us a little team work?

SAILOR MARS: Let's do it!

Both Mars and Moon had readied themselves for attack.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MARS: MARS FIRE IGNIGHT!

Two streams of fire came crashing right into Mecha Moon knocking her ass over tea kettle! Rodan was having trouble with MechaGodzilla; Rodan gotten too close to MechaGodzilla which resulted in the Magnificent Machine to get a hold of him. MechaGodzilla's chest had begun to open up to revival his hyper maser cannon and had fired it on Rodan. It knocked Rodan into a large building. He fell to the ground as the skyscraper crumbled on top of him. MechaGodzilla got in close for the kill but the winged Samurai of the skies quickly sprang up and threw himself at the machine managing to peck one of its eyes out. MechaGodzilla then manage to punch the flying reptile out.

MECHA G: MechaGodzilla Su…

Before MechaGodzilla could finish Godzilla then gets up grabs him from Behind.

GODZILLA: You know if you're going to kill someone kill them don't stand around bragging!

As Rodan got up Mecha Moon then tries to attack him from behind but is grabbed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. MechaGodzilla and Mecha Moon were in trouble now as they try to use their rockets to escape; Mecha Moon was weighted down too much by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars but MechaGodzilla almost got away but something had happened Godzilla's whole body had begun to glow a neon blue, Sparks then began to shoot from Godzilla's back, MechaGodzilla had begun to land as he was struggling to break free from Godzilla's grip but it was no use Godzilla had magnetically attracted MechaGodzilla and would never let go. MechaGodzilla tried to take off, but Godzilla's excess weight kept him on the ground.

RODAN: Holy crap!

SAILOR MOON: he's become a living magnet!

It was right when King Caesar got up that Godzilla made it clear that the robot wasn't going anywhere.

KING CAESAR: This is what I have been waiting for!

Caesar then ran at MechaGodzilla full speed, ramming his entire body into the robot, denting it. The monster repeated the process over and over again clearly ripping into MechaGodzilla's armor.

RODAN: That's not a bad idea, scouts hold her down!

Rodan then begun to repeat what Caesar was doing he begun to ram Mecha Moon repeatedly. Mecha Moon's armor was damage she had begun to throw Sailor Mars and Rodan off of her, but Sailor Moon had grabbed her by the head she was trying to break it loose. After King Caesar had battered MechaGodzilla, Godzilla began pounding on the robot. He grabbed MechaGodzilla's head and began twisting it around against the gyros in the head. Then Godzilla ripped MechaGodzilla's head off! Sailor Moon did the same with robot doppelganger. MechaGodzilla and Mecha moon were both defeated.

SAILOR MOON: that takes care of them.

GODZILLA: heaps of junk!

KING CEASAR: good riddance.

Just then Rodan and Sailor Mars saw something behind both Godzilla and Sailor Moon that made their blood run cold!

RODAN: Uhh Guys?

GODZILLA: what?

Godzilla, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Rodan, and King Caesar then saw that MechaGodzilla and Mecha Moon were both still active and were able to move without their heads!

GODZILLA: son of a…..

Before Godzilla could finish MechaGodzilla fired a blue laser at his face; Godzilla then fell back screeching in pain. MechaGodzilla had the monster king pinned down with the laser attack.

RODAN: Godzilla!

SAILOR MOON: Hang on were coming!

The two scouts, Rodan, and King Caesar went over to help Godzilla but Mecha Moon rushed in and punched Sailor Mars in the gut, high kicked King Caesar in his face; and grab Sailor Moon from behind and got her in a head lock in an attempt to strangle her.

EARTH, XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

Back on the Xillian Mothership Kamen Man and Avan had just finished killing the last Xillian soldiers and hunter lizards and had threw them all on the massive pile of other death Xillian soldiers and hunter lizards and they now both had their sights on Xemos. Xemos just did a slow clap and just walked slowly toward them.

XEMOS (sarcastically): Oh bravo gentlemen you really have me beat, I'm no match for you.

Baltan and Mimete were puzzled at Xemos' actions.

MIMETE: Xemos you can't be serious?

XEMOS: I admit defeat.

Xemos then puts his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

BALTAN: are you going to give up to that monkey!?

KAMEN MAN: Ha I knew you would give up. You obviously are too scared to fight me!

AVAN: Kamen Man don't get cocky!

XEMOS (demonically): and you are stupid as you look! GHIDRAS WHIP!

A golden whip of pure of electric energy then strikes Kamen Man and sends him flying across the room.

KAMEN MAN: GAHHH!

AVAN: KAMEN MAN!

XEMOS: RAIN OF FIRE!

Xemos then flies in the air and then launches a volley of red energy blasts from his hands onto were Kamen Man had fallen.

XEMOS: (scoffs) Sweet dreams bi…

Before Xemos could say anything Kamen man fly toward Xemos at top speed and bashes him against the ceiling and proceeds in rapidly punching him in the gut. The real fight was about to begin.


	37. Chapter 37

CH36: KAMEN MAN vs. XEMOS

EARTH, XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

After Kamen Man knocks him out Xemos then gets back up.

XEMOS: YOU…HAVE NO…..IDEA…WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!

Xemos' body had then become charged with golden energy. Kamen Man sees this and deiced to power up himself.

KAMEN MAN: TIME TO POWER UP!

Kamen Man's body had also begun to surge with energy. The two combatants then fly at top speed at each other as they collided they both were landing punch after punch on each other at faster than lite speeds.

MIMETE: Kick his ass baby!

XEMOS: With pleasure! DARK CLAW STRIKE!

Xemos' hands then surges with black energy in the form of a dragon's claws, he then goes after Kamen Man at full force striking him down with the attack!

KAMEN MAN: THAT'S IT NOW YOUR ASS IS GRASS! HYAKURETSU KEN!

Kamen Man then unleashes his own attack on Xemos giving him the beat down of his life pounding all over his body. While this was happening Avan had manage to sneak by both Baltan and Mimete over to the control panel.  
>AVAN: so this is how they are controlling MechaGodzilla, well I'll fix that.<p>

Avan then began to dis mantle the control panel, just then X the large black orb had begun to pulsate strange black vines had sprouted from the orb as they proceed to grab the dead Xillian soldiers and hunter lizards pulling them back into it black form as if it were feeding. Back at the battle Xemos was getting the Beat down of his life from Kamen Man.

MIMETE: Xemos is getting pummeled!

BALTAN: Not for long.

Baltan then jumps up and joins in the battle. He then sneaks up behind Kamen Man and blasts him in the back with his Claw laser.

XEMOS (Pissed and exhausted): About time you gave me a hand!

BALTAN (sarcastically): But you were doing so well

XEMOS: GRRRRRRR!

Kamen Man was now outnumbered two to one. Avan had just finished dismantling the control panel.

AVAN: Finished

Mimete then looks at the screen to see what's happening.

MIMETE: XEMOS! BALTAN! LOOK!

Everyone looks up at the screen not only to see MechaGodzilla and Mecha Moon not moving but to see both Godzilla and Sailor Moon still alive!

BALTAN (Mad as Hell!): THAT SCALY SON OF A BITCH IS STILL ALIVE!

MIMETE (Pissed off): Not to mention that Sailor Brat is still alive as well!

KAMEN MAN: She's alive!?

AVAN: I don't believe it!

While Baltan and Xemos were distracted Kamen Man then flies right behind them both.

KAMEN MAN: Buster knuckle!

Kamen Man's Attack then knocks both Xemos and Baltan out of the sky to the ground. Xemos then reaches for his controls to call MechaGodzilla.

XEMOS: MECHAGODZILLA ATTACK!

There was no answer

XEMOS: MECHAGODZILLA ATTACK!

There was still no Answer

XEMOS: RAAAHHHH! WHY WONT YOU RESPOND DAMN IT!

AVAN: because I did a little tampering with it.

TOKYO

MechaGodzilla and Mecha Moon both shut down due to Avan tampering with the controls which gives Godzilla and Sailor Moon the chance to fight.

SAILOR MOON: They've shut down.

GODZILLA: Now our chance.

Sailor Moon then got ready to destroy Mecha Moon.

SAILOR MOON: MOON DAGGER STRIKE!

The attack had then split the Mecha Scout in half. Godzilla then rushed toward MechaGodzilla and Grabs him and throws him across the city and then blasts the monster with his heat ray.

GODZILLA: that takes care of them!

SAILOR MARS: now let's go help Kong and Venus.


	38. Chapter 38

CH37: WILL POWER

EARTH, TOKYO DIET BUILDING

Kong had just climb atop the Diet Building with Molly still in his hand screaming for dear life Kong then roars angrily at the Military who were holding their fire, Sailor Venus who had Arthur in her hand was also waiting for the military to try something. Back on the ground The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, and Arach were with the Military officer as they were helpless to stop Kong and Venus.

MILITARY OFFICER: What can we do now?

ANDREW: we can't attack them while those two have hostages.

CHAD: well were boned.

Melvin had then gotten up angrily and started to walk.

MELVIN (angry): GRRRR! YOU GOD DAMN APE LET HER GO!

Chad goes over to calm him down.

CHAD: Melvin calm down! Will get her back.

MELVIN: Sorry for that it's just I hate feeling helpless like this.  
>Gorosaurus, Rockor, Zilla, &amp; Sailor Mercury were still fighting with Gaw, Mechanikong, and the 2 V-Rexes. Zilla charged at Mechanikong, Rockor and Mercury went after the V Rexes, while Gorosaurus confronted Gaw. As Zilla charged at the Robotic ape; Mechanikong had manage to move out of the way and grab Zilla from behind and bite him on his neck. Zilla had managed to break the hold swing his tail at Mechanikong, knocking him aside. Sailor Mercury was having trouble with holding back one of the V-Rexes as it proceeds to snap its jaws at her.<p>

SAILOR MERCURY: Rockor I could some help.

ROCKOR: I'm kind of having problems of my own.

Rockor was busy wrestling the second V-Rex to the ground. The two dinosaurs had begun to bite and claw at each other. Rockor then throws the saurian off of him and then goes over to help Sailor Mercury. Gorosaurus and Gaw circled each other; Gorosaurus was once one Gaw's most powerful minions years ago that is until Kong had convinced him to be good, Gaw had vowed to kill him if she saw him again, now they are together once more this time one of them would have to die.

GAW: For years I have wait for the day to cut your throat out and kill you now today may be the day I get my wish!

GOROSAURUS: you might as well keep dreaming because it's not going to happen today!

Gaw and Gorosaurus charged and slammed into each other in an attempt to overpower one another, however Gaw was much bigger than Gorosaurus she had managed to push him back and knock him down. As Gaw got closer to attack Gorosaurus used the spike on the end of his tail to stab Gaw in the neck. Gaw screeched in pain and staggered back give Gorosaurus time to get up.

GOROSAURUS: now to go help Kong.

Gorosaurus then goes over to help Kong and the others. Mechanikong then gets back up and try's to attack Zilla; but Zilla was ready for him. As Mechanikong got closer Zilla then unleashes his atomic blast and sends the robotic primate into a building.

ZILLA: that takes care of you.

Zilla is then met by Gorosaurus.

GOROSAURUS: Zilla are you alright?

ZILLA: I'm fine just had some monkey trouble, where's Mercury and Rockor?

ROCKOR: were right here.

Zilla and Gorosaurus then turn around to see Rockor and Sailor Mercury.

SAILOR MERCURY: we had some trouble with those two V-Rexes but we took care of them.

The 3 giant reptiles and Sailor Mercury then go over to the diet Building to where Kong and Venus was. As they arrived they see Kong standing atop of the Diet Building with Molly in his hand while Sailor Venus had Arthur in her hand.

GOROSAURUS: KONG!

SAILOR MERCURY: Venus!

ZILLA: Snap out of it!

Kong then looks at Molly and snarls at her.

MOLLY (scared): Kong Please put me down; I know that you're not bad you save my Great grandmother once before.

Just then a helicopter then flies over and fires its missiles at Kong and Sailor Venus the missiles; instead of hurting them it actually hits the controllers on them. Kong then take one more look at Molly as his memory begins to come back as she resembles the girl he saved from the Raptors on his island. Molly then stares into Kong's eyes only this time she wasn't afraid of him anymore, she had actually felt safe with him.

MELVIN: Wait what's happening?

TUXEDO MASK: Don't worry He's not going to hurt her, Molly is in good hands.


	39. Chapter 39

CH38: CHARGED UP!

EARTH, TOKYO DIET BUILDING

SAILOR VENUS: Ugh what's happening?

Sailor Venus then comes to her senses to see Arthur in her hand.

ARTHUR: Venus!

SAILOR VENUS: Arthur? What is going on?

ARTHUR: long story short you and your friends were under mind control, but thankfully your back to normal.

SAILOR VENUS: well the important thing is that you're safe.

ARTHUR: in a way you're like my guardian angel.

Venus then blushes after hearing the comment from Arthur. Kong and Venus then set down Molly and Arthur, Melvin then rushes toward Molly.

MELVIN: MOLLY!

MOLLY: MELVIN!

The two then hug each other glad at each other's safety. Before anyone could celebrate Mecha Venus along with Gaw, & Mechanikong who just recovered from his fight with Zilla earlier had just arrived to fight. Mechanikong hurls his numerous grenades at Kong; Mecha Venus then shoots her energy beam at the giant ape as well. The attack was powerful enough to put Kong out of Commission.

GOROSAURUS/ZILLA/ROCKOR/MERCURY/VENUS: KONG!

MOLLY: Oh no he's hurt!

MECHANIKONG: Kong inferior, Mechanikong su…..

Before the Robotic ape could finish he was hit with a blast of blue atomic fire. The attack was powerful enough to blow a hole in Mechanikong's torso, which causes him to fall over. Zilla, Rockor, Gorosaurus, Mercury, Venus, as well as the army The Cats, Andrew, Melvin, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, and Arach were all surprised to see both Godzilla and Sailor Moon alive along with Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Gomora, and Minilla, along with the scouts Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Mars, and Mini Moon along with them.

CHAD: it's Godzilla!

ANDREW: and Sailor Moon!

LUNA: they are both still alive!

Godzilla and the others had seen what happened to Kong.

ANGUIRUS: Is Kong dead?

SAILOR MARS: let's hope not.

SAILOR JUPITER: There must be something we can do?

Godzilla then remembers the time he and Kong had fought each many years ago, how Kong had manage to one up on him during that fight.

GODZILLA: Jupiter hit Kong with your thunder attack!

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MARS: What!

SAILOR URANUS: are you crazy!?

SAILOR JUPITER: How's that going to help Kong?

SAILOR NEPTUNE: It might even cause him more harm.

GODZILLA: Trust me.

Sailor Jupiter was still reluctant but she did what Godzilla said.

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

A large electric Dragon headed straight for Kong's body Millions of volts of electricity enveloped Kong's very being. From a distance Gaw was actually smiling at this thinking Kong was going to die, she couldn't have been more wrong. King Kong rose out of the rubble, immune to the effects of the electricity. Veins bulged out of Kong's skin, as his body evolved. Kong's muscles increased drastically. His strength improved tenfold. Electricity coursed through Kong's body as he pounds his chest and roars. As Gaw looked at what was happening and what, and for the first time in her life she was afraid, but enraged at Kong with his new power.

GAW (Mad as hell): Grrrrrr! I'll still take you down!

Showing no measure of mercy, Kong charged the colossal reptile, running on all fours to increase his speed. Gaw stood upright and charged at the oncoming ape, intent on meeting King Kong head on. Mecha Venus attempts to Aid Gaw in battle but is intercepted by Sailor Venus and Gorosaurus.

SAILOR VENUS: I don't think so "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The attack had just struck Mecha Venus in the Chest causing her to stagger backwards, Gorosaurus the creeps behind her and delivers a Kangaroo kick to the robot imposter and clamps his jaws on Mecha Venus' head and rips it off.

SAILOR VENUS: Thanks for the help!

GOROSAURUS (mouth full): No Problem.

While Mecha Venus was destroyed Kong and Gaw finally meet, Both creatures clawed and pushed back against each other. Jupiter's thunder had given Kong the Ace he needed and he now attacked Gaw with electrified force that even the tips of his fingers would also send the current into the crimson saurian. This greatly caused the rough Queen. Kong had even lifted her over his head a slammed her to the ground. As Gaw got back up Kong had just climbed on top of her back and forced the dinosaur to the ground once more and grabs her jaws. Gaw is thrashing around but it was all for naught Kong had prided her Jaws a part killing Gaw for good. Kong then pounds his chest and roars in victory, after wards he then goes to meet his allies who were amazed at Kong's display of strength.

SAILOR MOON: That was amazing!

SAILOR MARS: Yeah

SAILOR VENUS: You slaughtered Gaw like she was nothing!

KONG: Thanks but if it wasn't for Jupiter striking me with electricity I'd have been a goner.

SAILOR JUPITER: Actually Godzilla is the one to thank if it hadn't been for him we would have never had known.

XILLIAN MOTHERSHIP

Back on the Xillian Mother ship Xemos was getting the betting of a life time from Kamen Man as he was using the Hokuto Hyakuretsuken attack on him while Xemos was against the wall. Kamen Man then grabs Xemos by his head and tosses him across the room.

KAMEN MAN: Had enough?

XEMOS (weakly): Fuck You!

KAMEN MAN: Your funeral! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

Kamen Man had then fired a powerful energy blast at Xemos knocking him against the large black object known as X. X had just finished feeding on the dead Xillian solders and hunter lizards now he was feeding on Xemos' corps.

MIMETE: XEMOS!

BALTAN: Damn.

AVAN: Sorry to jet but were in a hurry.

Avan and Kamen man then both fly out of the ship to meet their friends. Baltan rushes to the controls and proceeds to activate the ship to take off.

BALTAN: Mimete give me a hand with this here!

MIMETE: Right!

But before they could take off, X had just begun to glow bright gold and launch itself in the sky and flies straight toward Tokyo.

MIMETE: Where is that thing going?

BALTAN: I have a good feeling to where it's headed.

Baltan and Mimete finally get the ship operational and follow X

TOKYO

Kamen Man and Avan where almost at Tokyo to meet the Scouts and Monsters.

KAMEN MAN: Avan Look there they are.

AVAN: great I'll try and signal them.

Avan then tries to call them.

AVAN: scouts! Can you hear me scouts!

SAILOR MOON (on earpiece): Avan? Is that you?

SAILOR MARS (on earpiece): You're still alive!

TUXEDO MASK (on earpiece): but where is Kamen Man?

KAMEN MAN: Aww I didn't know you cared pretty boy!

TUXEDO MASK (on earpiece): would it be bad of me to say that I was hoping you were dead?

SCOUTS/CATS/MELVIN/CHAD/ANDREW: DARIAN!

TUXEDO MASK (on earpiece): Ok fine I'm glad you're alright.

When Kamen Man and Avan had finally met the scouts, X then comes in to plan view surrounded by golden fire.

ROCKOR: What the hell is that!?

ANGUIRUS: It looks like some kind of meteor.

SAILOR MERCURY: whatever it is it's coming right for us!

Godzilla then turns around and drives his feet into the ground and charged up for the most powerful Atomic Blast from his mouth at X seemingly destroying it.

MINILLA: Wow.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MINI MOON: Yay!

ANGUIRUS: Direct Hit!

ZILLA: Good goin'

SAILOR URANUS: Impressive

SAILOR VENUS: so cool!

KONG: He has the tools he has the talent.

RODAN: Uh Guys? Look.

Before every one could celebrate the blue flames cleared away only to unveil itself as a new monster. The new Monster appeared in the sky and landed in front of the earth defenders, The creature was about Godzilla's size. It had no skin; its black colored muscles were exposed. Its body was covered in strange bones that seemed to form a kind of armor. There were two halves of a skull on either side of this new beasts shoulders and one whole skull covering its own head. However, out of each eye socket of the skull were glowing red eyes. It breathed shallow breaths of steam like a raging bull.

MELVIN (scared shitless): w-w-w-w-what is that thing?

CHAD (scared): I think Xemos had another monster with him.

ARACH: One of his sick expeariments that he had been working on.

AVAN: a Monster Xillian?

ARACH: Yes Monster X has Arrived.


	40. Chapter 40

CH39: OLD EVIL?

EARTH, TOKYO

The New creature now called Monster X had just arrived to confront Godzilla and the others.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts be careful that beast is called Monster X he is the Xillian's triumph card.

SAILOR URANUS: I think we can take him on.

SAILOR MARS: we still need to be on our guard, I'm getting some strange uncomfortable vibe from this guy.

SAILOR MOON: Yeah as if we met him before.

MONSTER X: Sailor Moon I'm hurt that you don't remember me.

Everyone was shocked to hear that this new monster knew who Sailor Moon was!

GODZILLA: How do you know who she is!?

MONSTER X: Well now Godzilla you don't remember me either.

GODZILLA (growling): ENOUGH!

Godzilla was now furious as he and Monster X ran toward each other. They jumped into the air and cut each other as they past. They both landed alright, but X was quick to turn and run at Godzilla again.

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla!

SAILOR MERCURY: Behind you!

Before Godzilla could react Monster X then jumps into the air and swung around, first striking Godzilla in the face with the back of his hand and then slapping its forked tail into him. He then grabbed Godzilla's arms and twisted them down, forcing Godzilla into the air. Godzilla bellowed in pain, but quickly released himself from the grip and pushed the monster back. The monsters and the Scouts were all amazed at this new creature.

KONG: Incredible

SAILOR JUPITER: it's as if he is equal to Godzilla himself.  
>SAILOR VENUS: I just hope Godzilla can beat him.<p>

Godzilla tried to swipe his tail against it, but the creature dodge. But luckily when it recovered, it was met with a blast of Atomic Fire to his face. The creature took it but retaliated with four lasers shot from all four eyes on its body. It struck Godzilla and greatly affected him, bringing the King of the Monsters to his knees.

SAILOR MINI MOON: oh no!

MINILLA: Dad!

SAILOR URANUS: That's it! "Uranus World Shaking!"

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Monster X then turns around swings his arms and shatters the 2 attacks from Uranus and Neptune.

SAILOR URANUS: What the!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: It didn't even hurt him!

MONSTER X: Pathetic.

Monster X then flies over to Uranus and Neptune only to have knocked the wind out of Uranus and head bash Sailor Neptune, knocking her to the ground. Monster X then walks over to her.

MONSTER X: Pity.

He prepared to fire his four lasers at her in an attempt to kill her. Before he could attack he was then tackled by a large spiked ball, it was Anguirus toppling the skeletal space monster to the ground. He then goes over to assist Sailor Uranus to see if she's alright.

SAILOR URANUS: Thanks for the help.

ANGUIRUS: Not bad for an abomination.

Monster X stood up, and flexed his claws and roared in fury.

MONSTER X: this must be you lucky day you little vermin because you'll get to die by my hand first!

Before Monster X could even attack a green atomic ray blast hits him from behind Zilla had just joined in the fight. Zilla then charges at Monster X only to have the skeletal Alien grab him by his Neck and throw him aside; only to be tackled by both Gomora and King Kong. Rodan, Rockor, and the scouts had all got ready to attack.

GOMORA: ok girls let him have it!

SAILOR MOON: right "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

Rodan fires his uranium heat ray, Rockor fires his flame breath and thunder, King Caesar shoots his eye beams, and Minilla fires his smoke ring at Monster X. all the Attacks had just hit the beast directly but with little to no effect.

SAILOR MOON: What!?

SAILOR URANUS: I don't believe it!

SAILOR MERCURY: there's no effect!

SAILOR JUPITER: he's not even flinching!

Monster X then hurls Gomora off of him and uses his free hand to claw Kong across his face, making the Giant ape release him. He then Kicks Kong to the ground, and then fires his Beams at the scouts and the other kaiju. Gorosaurus Try's to charge at him but He grabbed Gorosaurus by the snout and threw him toward the others which left Sailor Mini Moon and Minilla on their own. Suddenly a haunting laugh had echoed through the city.

BALTAN: (Baltan Laugh)

SAILOR MINI MOON: what is that?

Suddenly in a blinding flash of light Baltan and Mimete had appeared only in Giant form.

SAILOR MOON: Baltan Seijin!

SAILOR VENUS: And Mimete!

BALTAN: I see you've met our triumph card Monster X.

MIMETE: he's going slaughter you all and then earth will be ours! (Laughs)

While Mimete was laughing she was then hit blue atomic energy from behind causing her to fall forward. Monster X, Baltan, the scouts and the earth monsters had saw that the attacker was Godzilla, who had just recovered. Godzilla had then ran after Monster X and knocked him to the ground and began punching him over and over again brutally. Mimete then gets up and joins Baltan.

MIMETE: he's beating X!

BALTAN: Not for long!

Baltan then raises his claws up in an attempt to attack, Mimete then gets her staff out to join in the attack.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

Zilla, Rodan, & Rockor fire their ray attacks, King Caesar, shoots his eye beams, & Gomora shoots his Oscillatory Wave attack along with the scout's attacks at Baltan and Mimete to keep them from attacking Godzilla. The blast was powerful enough to knock them both off of their feet.

ZILLA: Word of advice take cover.

Godzilla was now done beating Monster X who was now unconscious he then goes over to the others to see what to do with Mimete and Baltan.

GOMORA: Godzilla.

SAILOR MERCURY: it's a good thing you recovered like you did.

SAILOR VENUS: otherwise we would have had our hands full with these two here.

Godzilla then looks at Baltan and Mimete for the first time.

SAILOR JUPITER: Baltan is the one who sent those monsters after us the first time we met.

GODZILLA: is that so?

Godzilla then plants his foot on Baltan chest.

GODZILLA: well it looks like you are going to have to do better than that you mutant Maggot.

Just then Monster X then tries to get back up but he was still on his knees; everyone had seemed to take notice of this.

KAMEN MAN: Guys look!

TUXEDO MASK/CHAD/ANDREW: Holy crap!

LUNA: He's still alive!

ARTEMUS: But what is he doing?

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts! Look out Monster X is still alive!

SCOUTS: What!

The Scouts as well as the Monsters all turned around to see Monster X standing up.

ROCKOR: He just doesn't know when to quit!

ANGUIRUS: Damn!

KONG: what is he going to do now?

Monster X then stares everyone down angrily.

GODZILLA: Why don't you just die!?

MONSTER X: I've only just begun to fight!

Monster X then throws his head back and roars and he started to convulse, he had then grabbed his head with both of his claws and had proceeded to pull his own head apart down the middle! Then suddenly from where his head was a new head had shot out, it was golden and Dragon-like in appearance, two huge wings shot out of his back, both of Monster X's arm had them rotted off. Suddenly his forked tail split into two separate tails, his legs had grown thicker, and body grew larger. The skulls on the monster split open revealing the heads underneath, the black muscle tissue, and white skeletal armor had all fallen off and was replaced with gold scales! The Earth Defenders as well as the Scouts who were watching all of this were horrified beyond belief; Monster X had changed into a 160 meter tall nightmare of the past King Ghidorah had returned!

Now before any one says anything yes I know Keizer Ghidorah is Monster X's true form, but to be honest I hate that design for Ghidorah! He looks like an aborted Ghidorah fetus! Plus my story! My rules! So don't go ape shit with me ok!


	41. Chapter 41

CH40: GHIDORAH'S REVENGE!

EARTH, TOKYO

AVAN: I…I just can't believe it!

LUNA: King Ghidorah is still alive!

ARTEMIS/TUX/KAMEN MAN/CHAD/ARACH/ANDREW: HOLY CRAP!

MELVIN (scared shitless): ack!

MOLLY: Melvin I'm scared!

The scouts were truly horrified to see King Ghidorah long after he was thought to be destroyed by them and Godzilla. Godzilla and the other earth kaiju snarled at him angrily sensing that he's a threat.

SAILOR MOON: IT'S KING GHIDORAH!

SAILOR MARS: How could he have survived?

KG L HEAD: Surprised

KG R HEAD: To see

KG M HEAD: Me?

GODZILLA (growling): how did you survive you bastard!

KG R HEAD: So you were

KG L HEAD: Thinking about me

KG M HEAD: I'm touched.

King Ghidorah body begins to glow with Golden energy and his two wings spread out far. Ghidorah stood up and leapt into the air, shining with a yellow glow. The flying three headed dragon flew towards Godzilla and his allies, with a ball of energy surrounding him.

GODZILLA: Everyone all together!

Godzilla fires his atomic heat ray, Anguirus shoots his spikes, Rodan fires his uranium heat beam, Rockor adds his fire breath and lightening, Gomora uses his oscillatory ray, Zilla fires his green nuclear breath, and King Caesar shoots his eye beams; the scouts use their attacks as well.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

The attacks tried to blast him, but the energy shielded him.

SAILOR JUPITER: It didn't even hurt him

SAILOR MERCURY: He's protected by some sort of energy shield

KG M HEAD: is that all?

Ghidorah then shot the ball of energy towards the sailor scouts and the earth defenders. The impact knocked all of them to the ground, Ghidorah then proceeds to blast them with his Gravity beams not only from his 3 mouths, also from the spikes on the end of his wings.

DIANA: Oh no.

AVAN: he was never able to do that before!

LUNA: Ghidorah has gotten stronger!

CHAD: Oh man they are getting slaughtered out there!

TUXEDO MASK: Sailor moon don't give up!

KAMEN MAN: Hang in there Godzilla!

King Ghidorah had then landed on the ground he had then spotted Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon. Both the future King of the Monsters and the princess of Crystal Tokyo were too scared to even move.

AVAN: Oh crap he spotted Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon!

ARTEMIS: MINI MOON RUN!

CHAD: MINILLA GET OUT OF THERE!

LUNA: GHIDORAH IS COMING FOR YOU!

MELVIN: MINILLA! MINI MOON! RUN!

But they were still too scared to even move. There he was, the terrible King Ghidorah, seemingly back from the dead. All three heads had a different expression on, one was examining them closely, one was seething with hatred, and the other with a wicked grin on his face, but they were all looking at them.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Minilla I'm scared.

MINILLA: Mini Moon get behind me.  
>The King of terror took a few steps forward, ready to kill them both. Minilla tried to attack with his smoke rings, Sailor Mini Moon then added her own attack to the mix.<p>

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

Sadly both attacks did little to nothing to Ghidorah as the attacks just glanced off of Ghidorah's golden hide. Suddenly Ghidorah then flies over to the two children and grabs them with his twin Tails, just in time for the scouts and kaiju to recover.

SAILOR MARS: NO!

SAILOR MOON: MINI MOON!

GODZILLA: MINILLA!

KG L HEAD: If you want these two….

KG R HEAD: to live….

KG M HEAD: Then don't try to follow me!

King Ghidorah then flies off with Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon in his tails.

ARTEMIS: This is not good!

ARCH: now he has two hostages with him.

TUXEDO MASK: and we don't know where his headed.

KAMEN MAN: Avan and I will try to follow him; will let you know the details on the way.

AVAN: Great Idea.

TUXEDO MASK: Be careful you two.

KAMEN MAN: Aren't I always Careful?

TUXEDO MASK: do you really want me to answer that?

KAMEN MAN: Fuck you.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts Kamen man and I will follow King Ghidorah to see where he is headed, will let you all know when we get the chance.

SAILOR MOON: Avan be careful.

Kamen Man and Avan then take off and trail Ghidorah. Just then Sailor Moon was hit with a blast of red energy.

SAILOR MOON: Ah!

SCOUTS: Sailor Moon!

They all turn to see Baltan and Mimete were both still very much alive.

SAILOR URANUS: Mimete!

SAILOR VENUS: and Baltan

BALTAN: Everything is coming up Baltan.

MIMETE: Yeah King Ghidorah is back again and he's going to destroy the world!

SAILOR JUPITER: not if we have to say anything about it!

BALTAN: (Baltan laugh) Bring it on! 

Everyone was in position to fight Baltan and Mimete but surprisingly Godzilla and Sailor Moon step forth. 

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla what are you doing?

GODZILLA: this is our fight.

SAILOR MOON: let us handle them.

SAILOR MARS: Are you crazy!?

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah that's just what they want!

GODZILLA: no that's what we both want!

BALTAN: your funeral (Baltan laugh)

SAILOR MOON: already had one.

YAKU ISLAND

Back on Yaku Island Mothra's Giant Cocoon starts to pulsate with green energy from the tree of life. Suddenly the Cocoon begins to crack as it senses an old familiar evil has returned to earth.


	42. Chapter 42

CH41: BATTLE FOR THE EARTH!

EARTH, TOKYO

Sailor Moon charges at Mimete while Godzilla goes after Baltan, but before Godzilla could reach him Baltan reveals a new trick, which catches Godzilla off his guard!

GODZILLA: What the!?

Baltan projects multiple illusions of himself all around Godzilla, surrounding him and confusing him. Godzilla is blasted with energy beam & missiles & machine gun fire from the Baltan's claws, causing Godzilla to cry out in pain. Sailor Moon was having her hands full with Mimete as well as she kept her at a distance with her attacks.

MIMETE: Charm Buster!

Star-shaped waves headed for Sailor Moon causing her great pain!

SAILOR MOON: Ahhh!

As both Mimete and Baltan's Attacks continued Godzilla and Sailor Moon fall to the ground, seemingly defeated.

SAILOR MERCURY: SAILOR MOON!

SAILOR MARS: Get up!

SAILOR JUPITER: Fight her sailor moon!

ANGUIRUS: Godzilla!

ROCKOR: Get up!

RODAN: We need you!

KONG: are you going to let those two space freaks bet you!?

SAILOR URANUS: You're the only ones who can stop them from taking over your planet!

GOMORA: Godzilla! Sailor Moon you have to get up Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon are counting on you!

But nothing happened, they both remained motionless. Baltan walks over and places his on top of Godzilla's body.

MIMETE: pathetic little brat you won't be giving me trouble anymore!

BALTAN: So much for the so-called King of the Monsters. (Baltan laugh).

As Baltan and Mimete laugh about their success, Godzilla and Sailor Moon then wake up; they were both alive and well.

BALTAN/MIMETE: What the hell!

Godzilla then tosses Baltan aside like a rag doll, while Sailor Moon pushes Mimete. Godzilla attacked Baltan with such ferocity, swiping his claws, head butting, swinging his tail, and even biting on the Baltan Alien's left claw, as proceeds to snap it off! Baltan then stagers back in pain holding his severed arm. Sailor Moon was also raising hell for Mimete, as she attacks her with full force.

SAILOR MOON: "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

To Mimete's surprise Sailor Moon fires a blast of freezing bubbles at her! The scouts themselves were shocked at this.

SAILOR MERCURY: she just used my attack on Mimete!

SAILOR JUPITER: where did she learn to do that?

Sailor Moon then launches another familiar attack against Mimete.

SAILOR MOON: Mars Firebird Strike!

A fire then heads strait for Mimete burning her in the process.

MIMETE: YEOWW!

SAILOR MARS (angry and confused): Ok where the hell did she learn how to do my attack!?

Sailor Moon uses all of the senshi attacks on Mimete.

SAILOR MOON: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

She electrocutes Mimete with a thunder dragon.

MIMETE: YAHHHH!

SAILOR MOON: Venus Meteor Shower!

MIMETE: OW! OW! OWW!

SAILOR MOON: Uranus World Shaking!

A ringed sphere of energy knocks Mimete ass over teakettle!

MIMETE: GAAAH!

SAILOR MOON: Neptune Deep Submerge!

A Ball of blue energy shaped like the planet Neptune flies right towards Mimete crippling her.

MIMETE: AHH!

SAILOR MOON: Now to finish this!

Sailor Moon then takes out the lunar daggers.

MIMETE (pleading for life): Wait! Can't we take this over? Violents never solved anything.

SAILOR MOON (angry): You should have thought of that when you sent monsters to kill me! "LUNAR DAGGER STRIKE!"

Sailor Moon throws the Daggers at Mimete. Both of the daggers then pierce her in the chest. Then a blinding white light then radiates from the Daggers as they incinerate Mimete once and for all. The scouts were amazed at Sailor Moon's new found power.

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Moon that was incredible!

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah you sure showed Mimete.

SAILOR VENUS: that was amazing!

SAILOR MARS: but where did you learn how to do our attacks?

SAILOR URANUS: I never knew you could do that!

SAILOR MOON: I had some help from high places.

SAILOR JUPITER: I should say so, but now you got to go help Godzilla with Baltan.

SAILOR MOON: right.

Sailor Moon then goes over to help Godzilla deal with Baltan. Baltan had just hit Godzilla in the face with his organic missiles and lasers from his remaining claw. Godzilla then staggers back, but thankfully Sailor Moon grabs him from behind. Godzilla rushed towards them and leapt into the air. Balancing on his tail, Godzilla's feet crashed into Baltan's chest. Then, Godzilla backed up and did it again. Sailor Moon then throws the giant bug to the ground. Godzilla had then grabbed Baltan by his leg and lifted him off of the ground by his leg and slammed him into the ground.

CHAD: Man Godzilla really giving it to Baltan.

ANDREW: to be fair Baltan did start this fight with.

TUXEDO MASK: yeah and Godzilla is some who doesn't take things like that lying down.

LUNA: I'm just glad he's on our side.

ARTEMIS: So am I.

MELVIN: COME ON GODZILLA KICK HIS ALIEN ASS!

MOLLY: Melvin!

MELVIN: Uh sorry Molly.

As Godzilla finally slams Baltan down for the last time, his spines begin to glow neon blue as he unleashes his fiery retribution on the alien insect killing him once and for all!

BALTAN: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Godzilla then throws his head back and Roars in victory.

SAILOR MOON: that takes care of those two.

ANGUIRUS Now we need to find out were King Ghidorah took Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: but we won't know that until…..

Just then the scouts get a message from Avan.

AVAN (on earpiece): scouts!

SAILOR JUPITER: Avan did you and Kamen Man find out where Ghidorah is?

KAMEN MAN (on earpiece): yeah he's at Mt. Fuji with Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon.

Godzilla snarled angrily at what he heard as he then made a beeline for Mt. Fuji.

SAILOR MOON: looks like Godzilla got the message.

RODAN: will follow him you guys get your friends.

SCOUTS: right.

As Rodan, Anguirus, Kong, Gorosaurus, Zilla, Gomora, King Ceasar, & Rockor all followed Godzilla, the scouts then gathered Melvin, Molly, Andrew, Chad, Tuxedo Mask, the cats and, Arach and then made their way to the final battle!

EARTH, MT. FUJI

King Ghidorah had knocked around Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon for the past 40 minutes. All he was doing is toying with both of them. Minilla and Sailor Mini Moon were terrified of him. Ghidorah then grabs Minilla in his jaws and tosses him to the ground.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Minilla!

Mini Moon then runs to Minilla's side, to see if he's alright.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Minilla are you ok?

MINILLA: I'll be fine.

KG R HEAD: How sweet.

King Ghidorah then proceeds to walk towards them. Sailor Mini Moon then attempts to attacks King Ghidorah.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

The attack only just glanced over his body, as if it were nothing.

KG M HEAD: Pink sugar sounds yummy usually I don't have dessert before dinner.

KG L HEAD: but in your case I'll make an exception.

SAILOR MINI MOON (scared shittless): eek!

Minilla then gets up and stands in front of Mini Moon to protect her.

MINILLA: Leave her alone!

KG R HEAD: My, my you have such courage.

KG L HEAD: I'll tell you what if you two can defeat me in a fight.

KG M HEAD: I'll will leave the earth and never return.

KG L HEAD: But if you lose…..

KG R HEAD: well let's just say that you'll be joining me dinner.

Both Mini Moon and Minilla knew that neither one of them would never stand a chance against king Ghidorah, as they remembered it took the combined strength of the 5 inner senshi and Godzilla to bet him the first time. King Ghidorah then lunges at the two when he is suddenly hit by something, or rather someone. Kamen Man had just flown in and punched Ghidorah in the face.

KAMEN MAN: Hey asshole!

KG all 3 heads: WHO DARES ADDRESS ME IN THAT TONE!

Kamen Man then flies right in front of Ghidorah's face.

KAMEN MAN: I DARE DOUCHEBAG!

King Ghidorah then tried to snap Kamen Man in his jaws, luckily Kamen Man moved out of the way in time.

KAMEN MAN: Ha missed me!

KG L HEAD: little parasite!

KG R HEAD: I'll bite your head off!

Ghidorah then tried repeatedly to snap at Kamen Man but the hero was too fast. Kamen Man had then flown up to Ghidorah's face.

KAMEN MAN: SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

Kamen Man had then fired a powerful energy blast at Ghidorah's face. But it had done nothing but anger him even more.

KG all 3 heads: ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!

Ghidorah's middle head then snaps up Kamen Man in his jaws; however Kamen Man was able to hold them apart with his super strength.

KG L HEAD: you pathetic bug.

KG R HEAD: Did you honestly think you could beat me on your own?

KAMEN MAN: Oh I wasn't trying to beat you I was only distracting you.

KG L & R HEADS: WHAT!

Before Ghidorah could act he was then attacked by numerous blasts of energy.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

SAILOR JUPITER: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

SAILOR VENUS: Venus Meteor Shower!

SAILOR URANUS: Uranus World Shaking!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

The Sailor scouts had just arrived along with Godzilla. Kamen Man and Avan had just flown over to join their friends.

TUXEDO MASK: I'll admit that was a pretty ballsy move going up against Ghidorah like that.

KAMEN MAN: Well that's a first shields paying me a compliment.

TUXEDO MASK: Don't get smart.

LUNA/ARTEMIS: Ugh.

CHAD: Guys can we talk about this later while we're not in the middle of this fight?

SAILOR MOON: then places her friends down so they could be out of harm's way.

MINILLA: Dad!

SAILOR MINI MOON: Sailor Moon!

Mini Moon and Minilla had managed to get away from Ghidorah. Just then Gomora, Anguirus, Rodan, Zilla, Rockor, King Kong, Gorosaurus, and King Ceasar had finally arrived for the fight.

KG all 3 heads (Raging mad): DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS YOU'VE WON! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!

SAILOR MOON: then your living in a dream world you twisted freak!

SAILOR MERCURY: we're not going to let you destroy our home!

SAILOR MARS: That's right!

SAILOR JUPITER: and we are not going to let you harm anyone else!

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MINI MOON: ON BEHALF OF THE MOON!

SAILOR MERCURY: ON BEHALF OF MERCURY!

SAILOR MARS: ON BEHALF OF MARS!

SAILOR JUPITER: ON BEHALF OF JUPITER!

SAILOR VENUS: ON BEHALF OF VENUS!

SAILOR URANUS: ON BEHALF OF URANUS!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: ON BEHALF OF NEPTUNE!

SAILOR SCOUTS: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!

The monsters had then all roared in unison, King Ghidorah then let lose as loud roar from all three of his heads.

Anguirus was the first too charge at King Ghidorah with jaws wide open, however Ghidorah had just managed to swat him aside with his tails, Gorosaurus then rushes in to help his saurian ally against Ghidorah but the King of terror had fire twin gravity bolts at the ground making the two dinosaur monsters move back. While Ghidorah was Distracted, Gomora leapt at Ghidorah and started battering him with his fists.

SAILOR JUPITER: let's get him!

KONG: Right.

Before the dragon could focus on the creature, Kong and Sailor Jupiter joined in the attack, Kong slamming his powerful fists against Ghidorah's ribs while Jupiter had delivered a volley of chops and Kicks to the demon dragon. The three-headed monster cackled as the two assaulted his body with their mighty blows. His outer heads turned and snapped at his attackers.

KG M HEAD: Filthy Mammals!

They attempted to swat his heads away, but they opened fire with their Gravity Beams, blasting both Gomora and Kong aside. Ghidorah's right head had managed two latches his jaws on to Sailor Jupiter's neck.

ANGUIRUS: No you don't!

Anguirus then recovers from the previous attack leaped at Ghidorah Getting the space dragon in a deadlock by chomping on his left head.

KG M HEAD: Up we go!

Ghidorah had managed to fly up in the air with Anguirus on his left neck and Sailor Jupiter in his right heads jaws. Ghidorah's middle head then bites at Anguirus, which causes him to let go and fall crashing back first in to the ground, he then throws Sailor Jupiter down after wards. Anguirus thanks to his tough hide was able to recover quickly from the impact Jupiter wasn't so lucky.

ANGUIRUS: JUPITER!

KG all 3: I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!

Ghidorah was fling downward attempting to trample Jupiter under foot. Thinking quickly Anguirus rushes over to Sailor Jupiter and shields her with his spiked shell. Ghidorah then lands Anguirus and tries to stomp them both into the dirt. Ghidorah was taking so much delight in his actions, but that joy would have been cut short as King Ceasar and Sailor Neptune both charged at Ghidorah, but the golden monster turned all three heads on the golem & Giantess of Neptune and fired a series of blasts at them. Some of the blasts had almost hit Neptune but she had managed to dodge them, Caesar stopped and absorbed the bolts into his eyes, then fired them back at their source.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune Deep Submerge!

Ghidorah shrieked as not only his own blasts Neptune's attack exploded against his scales.

KG all 3 head: BUURRRRN!

King Ghidorah then flies in the air fires his gravity beams around King Ceasar and Sailor Neptune, and proceeds to lift both of them into the air, and tossed them around. Ghidorah then lands on the ground only to be charged at by Godzilla himself. The king of the monster then grapples with the king of terror, Rodan then flies over and rams into Ghidorah knocking him on his back.

GODZILLA: thanks for the assist.

RODAN: Don't mention it.

KG all 3 head: ARRRRGGGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

King Ghidorah then gets back up and blast both Godzilla and Rodan with Gravity Beams from his mouth and wings. The attack was enough to hold them back. As Ghidorah continued the attack; Zilla, Rockor, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury attack him from both sides. Zilla blasts his green atomic breath; Rockor not only uses his fire breath and lightening from his horn but also launches the rocks on his back at Ghidorah.

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MERCURY: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!

SAILOR MARS: Mars Firebird Strike!

The scouts attack then hits Ghidorah causing him to turn his attention towards the scouts as goes after them.

SAILOR MERCURY: uh I think we got his attention.

As Ghidorah goes after the scouts he is then knocked down by Gorosaurus with a Kangaroo Kick. Kong, Gomora, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter then proceed to throw boulders at Ghidorah. Ghidorah then takes to the air once more to do another attack from above, but King Ceasar then jumps in the air and grabs the dragon by his tail, to hold him down.

GODZILLA: Keep holding him!

Godzilla then unleashes his atomic breath blasting a hole in one of Ghidorah's wings. As Ghidorah comes down, Anguirus the lunges back first at Ghidorah hit him with his spikes, knocking him to the ground once more. Godzilla walks over and starts to stomp on his right neck making the dragon cough up blood, Anguirus then rushes towards Ghidorah and bite his left neck; Gorosaurus then chomps on Ghidorah's left tail while Rockor bites the right; Kong, Gomora, Uranus & Neptune attack his left wing; Zilla and Sailor Mars blast Ghidorah's body with their respected fire attacks, Rodan, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus proceed to do Damage to the right wing.

CHAD: Dude!

ANDREW: Incredible.

LUNA: They're actually beating him.

KAMEN MAN: Beating him!? They're kicking the shit out him!

ARTEMIS: I don't think he's getting up anytime soon.

AVAN: after an ass kicking like that I don't think anyone could get up from that.

Ghidorah middle neck then tries to get up, but is intercepted by Minilla and Mini Moon.

SAILOR MINI MOON: Pink sugar hearts attack.

Minilla then fire one of his smoke rings at Ghidorah's middle head. The smoke ring goes around Ghidorah's middle neck and proceeds to surprisingly choke him, just as the pink sugar attack knocks his middle head down; afterwards Ghidorah's body goes limp. The scouts and the monsters all back up to see if he'll get up again. Nothing happened Ghidorah was dead.

GODZILLA: finally.

SAILOR MOON: he's gone for good.

KONG: yeah when Godzilla told us about how you guys beaten Ghidorah the first time you made it sound easy.

SAILOR MERCURY: Easy!?

SAILOR MARS: I would rather spend my time fighting Queen Beryl and an army of her youma than fight him.

SAILOR JUPITER: This guy was not a walk in the park.

SAILOR VENUS: then again he wasn't as strong as he was now.

ANGUIRUS: well I guess so.

ZILLA: well at lest we don't have to worry about him anymore.

RODAN: Thank god.

While the scouts and monsters were still talking Ghidorah's body was generating Xillian energy from within wings had begun to heal, his bones have mended, and his scars were now gone, he had then started to rise up again.

AVAN (on earpiece): SCOUTS HE'S STILL ALIVE!

SCOUTS: WHAT!

They were all hit with a volley of gravity beams. Ghidorah then tackles Godzilla and proceeds to strangle him with his necks and tails.

KG all 3 HEADS: NOW YOU DIE!

While Ghidorah was strangling Godzilla to death he is then hit a colorful beam. Ghidorah, the earth kaiju, and the Sailor Scouts all see who attacked Ghidorah. The creature was white in color and its wings had patterns of red, yellow, & orange all over them, its eye were blue, there was a large red stripe on the back of its thorax, the creature was at least 40 meters in length, with a 178 meter wingspan.

SAILOR VENUS: whoa!

SAILOR JUPITER: Un-real!

SAILOR MOON: who or what is that?

ZILLA: who or whatever that thing is let's hope it's on our side.

Ghidorah was angered at the sight of this creature since they have a long history with each other.

KG M HEAD: well now Mothra it's so good to see you.

MOTHRA: I wish I could say the same.

SCOUTS: MOTHRA!?

GODZILLA/KONG/GORO/RODAN/MINILLA/ANGUIRUS/ZILLA/GOMORA/ROCKOR: MOTHRA!?

CATS/AVAN/ARACH/TUX/KAMEN MAN/CHAD/MELVIN/ANDREW: MOTHRA!?

Everyone was surprised at Mothra's appearance she was no long a giant worm, but now a beautiful and enormous Lepidopteran like beast. Ghidorah then threw Godzilla aside and then charged at Mothra. Ghidorah then let lose his gravity beam at her, Mothra saw the beams coming and she easily dodged the attack. She then flew toward Ghidorah and smacked him across his faces with her wings. Ghidorah was then slightly dazed by the attack. Mothra then took this to her advantage; she grabbed the dragon by his chest and threw him to the ground. She then flies over to Godzilla to see if he's alright.

MOTHRA: Godzilla are you ok?

GODZILLA: I've felt worse.

Just then Mothra was hit by the gravity beam from behind!

MOTHRA: Ahh!

GODZILLA: Mothra!

KG M head: how sweet.

Godzilla was now enraged at this he then stood up as his spines began to glow. Ghidorah saw this and began shooting his Gravity beams towards Godzilla. But something had happened, instead of weakening him; Godzilla absorbed the electricity through his spikes, everyone had then begun to take notice.

TUXEDO MASK: his spines are glowing gold.

KAMEN MAN: Godzilla's absorbing the attack.

AVAN (on earpiece): scouts aim your planet laser at Godzilla's spines.

S. MARS: Avan are you sure this will work?

S. MOON: let's hope it does.

The scouts' then aim there attacks at Godzilla's spines

SAILOR MOON/MINI MOON: COSMIC MOON POWER!

SAILOR MARS: MARS POWER!

SAILOR VENUS: VENUS POWER!

SAILOR MERCURY: MERCURY POWER!

SAILOR JUPITER: JUPITER POWER!

SAILOR URANUS: URANUS POWER!

SAILOR NEPTUNE: NEPTUNE POWER!

SAILOR SCOUTS: PLANET LASER!

The attacks then hit Godzilla's spines as red, blue, green, orange, Navy, aqua, pink and white energies circle around them. The monsters then fire their attack at Godzilla's spines and even Mothra had drawn took energy from the Earth around them as she gives it to Godzilla. Godzilla then unleashes a powerful multicolored Blast from his Mouth and sent it into Ghidorah's direction! The blast had hit Ghidorah and tore a hole right though his chest! Not only did it do damage to his heart, but the force of it blasted his middle head clean off! Ghidorah had then let lose one last cry and then his body had once again went limp King Ghidorah was truly dead once and for all.


	43. Chapter 43

CH42: PARTING WAYS/EPILOGE

EARTH, TOKYO

King Ghidorah was finally defeated the monsters all roar in celebration.

SAILOR MOON: King Ghidorah is finally dead!

SAILOR MARS: let's just hope he stays dead.

SAILOR VENUS: yeah I for one am not in any hurry to fight him a 3rdtime.

SAILOR JUPITER: Me nether.

SAILOR MINI MOON: YAY!

Mothra then flew towards the scouts and the monsters.

SAILOR MOON: Thank you for your help Mothra.

RODAN: I have to admit I didn't expect you to look like what you do now.

SAILOR MERCURY: you look very beautiful.

MOTHRA: thank you.

GODZILLA: I always felt like I know you from somewhere else.

MOTHRA: that is because you do.

Mothra then explains her history to everyone

MOTHRA: 65 million years ago when dinosaurs were still alive, King Ghidorah had arrived on earth for the first time. The dragon slowly, painfully tore apart the once-beautiful planet Earth. Mountains were ripped asunder, forests blazed to ruin, and the most powerful organisms on the planet were drained of their life-force. Numerous dinosaurs were killed in the process, but there was one dinosaur that stood his ground. A theropod like beast attacked him.

SCOUTS: Godzilla!

MOTHRA: yes. Sadly even he was outmatched by King Ghidorah's power. Just when Ghidorah was about to kill him…

Godzilla then interrupted.

GODZILLA: you flew in and saved me.

MOTHRA: so you do remember.

Everyone was surprised to hear about this. Mothra had not only save earth way before humans were present but she had also saved Godzilla.

SAILOR JUPITER: this is weird.

SAILOR MOON: yeah Ghidorah came to earth a long time ago, Godzilla tried to fight him, and Mothra saved earth and drove him away.

SAILOR MARS: not only causing animosity between Ghidorah and Mothra but also Godzilla and Ghidorah.

ZILLA: no wonder you hate the guy so much.

ROCKOR: well we won't have to worry about him anymore.

KONG: thank god!

AVAN: That's where I know Mothra from! She was the one that drove King Ghidorah off planet 65 million years ago.

CHAD: Dude.

MELVIN: whoa so the extinction of the Dinosaurs was not caused by a meteor but caused by Ghidorah!

MOLLY: now you have something to new to explain to you science club Melvin

ANDREW: well that's the last thing he's going to do anymore.

ARTEMIS: Let's hope he never comes back this time.

KAMEN MAN: even if he does come back we got Godzilla and my girl sailor moon on our side.

TUXEDO MASK (angry): WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GIRL!

LUNA: oh boy here they go again.

While the two began their argument once more the Xillian mother ship the begins to take off.

SAILOR URANUS: look!

SAILOR MERCURY: it's the Xillains spaceship.

SAILOR JUPITER: it's about to get away.

GODZILLA (pissed): LIKE HELL IT IS!

Godzilla then fires a spiral fire heat ray at the ship. When the blast hit it went right through it destroying the ship. Unknown to everyone one of the ship's cargo had managed to survive; the container that has the three black serpents breaks open and frees them.

EARTH, TOKYO BAY

When the monsters were about go back home, the scouts then arrive to thank them.

GODZILLA: we wish to thank you all for your help.

RODAN: I got to admit you not so bad for a bunch of scrawny girls.

SAILOR MARS: and you're not so bad either for a giant mutant pigeon.

Everyone except Rodan laughs at the comment made by Sailor Mars. Anguirus and Gomora then approach Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Thank you helping us in the fight.

ANGUIRUS: No problem, also sorry if we got on the wrong foot earlier.

SAILOR JUPITER: no problem I'm sorry for stepping on you earlier.

Anguirus then shakes Sailor Jupiter's hand. Sailor Uranus stands with her arms still folded up. Only to have Neptune elbow her in the side.

SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus?

SAILOR URANUS: ok, ok thank you for your help.

She then extends her hand towards Gomora's hand and shakes it.

GOMORA: I guess I was wrong about you.

ANGUIRUS: But next time we meet I want us to have a two on two sparing match Dinos to Giantesses!

SAILOR JUPITER: Looking forward to it!

SAILOR URANUS: I'm in!

Kong and Gorosaurus then talk with Sailor Venus.

SAILOR VENUS: well this is going to be something we'll never forget.

GOROSAURUS: I'll say.

KONG: say Venus could you do me a favor?

SAILOR VENUS: sure what is it?

KONG: could you tell Molly and her boyfriend I'm sorry for the whole carrying her up a building thing.

SAILOR VENUS: I'll be sure to let her know.

Minilla was just about to get in the water until he was approached by Sailor Mini Moon.

SAILOR MINI MOON: thank you for defending me from Ghidorah earlier, you were really brave.

MINILLA: ok but I wasn't that brave.

SAILOR MINI MOON: You were to me.

She then gives him a kiss on the check which causes him to blush a little. The monsters then head on back home. Avan then takes out a device and shrinks the scouts back down to normal size.

SAILOR MOON: now that was wild than the last time.

TUXEDO MASK: Sailor Moon!

Tuxedo mask then runs in and hugs his future wife.

TUXEDO MASK: I thought you were gone for good.

SAILOR MOON: you're not getting rid of me that easily buster!

LUNA: Were just glad that you're alright.

CHAD: yeah when we were captured Arach then explained to us that you would still be alive.

SAILOR MARS: Arach? Who is Arach?

ARACH: That would be me.

Arach then makes himself known to the scouts. Some of the senshi had freaked out at the sight of him.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR MARS/SAILOR VENUS/SAILOR JUPITER: AHHH! SPIDER!

SAILOR URANUS: oh Christ!

Arach then walks up to them the four of them back but Sailor Mercury stood her ground.

ARACH: well at least one of you has a little more courage.

SAILOR MERCURY: pleased to meet you Arach I'm Amy

Arach then climbs on her arm and then rests on her shoulder.

SAILOR MERCURY: and these are my friends.

Amy then introduces them all to Arach as he tells them about his back story to the scouts and about how he helps their friend escape from the Xillains.

SAILOR MARS: Well we are really grateful on how you help our friends out.

AVAN: yeah you would make a great addition to the team.

ARACH: you think so?

SAILOR MERCURY: I know so.

Sailor Mercury then extends her hand for Arach to climb on, now the scouts have a new ally. However this was not the end.

UNKNOWN MILITARY HANGER

Somewhere in an unknown military hanger groups of scientist are studying not only the corpse of King Ghidorah, but the remains of MechaGodzilla, and Gigan.

MILITARY SCIENTIST: at last we have it now the ultimate weapon to defend ourselves against these monsters!

PARIS, FRANCE; SECRET LAB

Some were in France in a secret lab a scientist had just gotten a large jar labeled G Cells. In his lab were 5 big cages and one large cage, the 5 cages housed A King Cobra, a Komodo Dragon, a Bat, swarms of Mosquitoes, a strange species of Worm were as the large cage had an unconscious C Rex in there.

UNKNOWN SCIENTIST: now the real test can begin!

OPEN OCEAN

The three black serpents had swam around the ocean for hours, but then they had come across an oil platform in front of them.

EARTH, HIMALAYAS

Somewhere in a cave in the Himalayan Mountains a woman dress in gold had a strange lantern in her hand, a sack full of Godzilla's scales, and behind her was the middle head of King Ghidorah.

GALAXIA: Here are the items that you requested, master.

?: Excellent, I will need you to collect more souls of dead Monsters with the soul lantern so I can feed.

THE END?


End file.
